Destroyers Of Time
by Efra
Summary: Everything has been boring since Luther had been killed. But strange things are beginning to happen. A new creation has appeared with god like powers with a mind to destroy everything. Albel must round up the group to protect their universe again.
1. Twilight Theif

Destroyers Of Time.

Chapter One: Thief Of The Twilight.

By: Efra

One year has past since the Creator Luther was killed. Everything has been quiet since then. In other words complete boredom for a twenty five year old Airyglyph solider that was also the captain of the Black Brigade. His name was Albel Nox. But most knew him as Albel the Wicked. He sat in his room of the Airyglyph castle staring out the window. Random thoughts came and went. The sun had set for hours now. The moon has risen to its peak and something else was stirring in the town.

Someone was jumping along the rooftops silently. A mask covered their face along with a pure black ninja looking outfit. Albel noticed them from the frosted glass. He quickly stood grabbing the Crimson Scourge from where it lay against the wall. He made his way downstairs not bothering to wake the King with such a little matter. Albel smiled now knowing his boredom would cease with this new arrival. The shadowed human stopped perfectly balanced on the rooftop of the final house that stood in front of the bearing castle.

The figure stared at the castle as it towered gloomily over the rather large town. Small snowflakes landed gracefully on to the figure. Then it jumped from the rooftop. It landed on one knee then automatically pulled a curved blade from it holster on the human's lower back. Another holster crossed over it making the form of an X. The figure looked around the training yard it's left cat like eye glowed red. It then returned the desert blade to its holster and jumped to the stone ground.

"Double Slash!" Someone yelled. Two purple blades of energy came from the doorway. The figure jumped up and landed on the edge of the wall. It crouched down like a cat to prevent falling from the castle. A small tear appeared on the figures arm. "Impressive. You didn't even know I was here but you still dodged my attack." Albel called walking around the corner his sword drawn. The figure blinked and tilted its head to the side. Albel studied it's exterior he could now tell it was a man.

"That wasn't nice." The figure said standing up and pulling both desert blades from their holsters. Albel smiled. "Since when have I ever been nice? Now what do you want here?" Albel asked. The figure just stared at him. "Answer me maggot!" Albel screamed. "What makes you think yelling will solve any of your problems? And I'm no where close to being a maggot you igit." The figure snapped. "Hmph!" Albel replied.

The figure then leaped from its spot and attacked Albel. He dodged and slashed back. This continued for a moment then both their blades got tangled. "Give up and maybe I won't kill you." The figure muttered holding its daggers firmly against Albel's sword. "Bah!" Albel replied. The figures eyes closed into slits. " I he smiling at me? Or glaring?" Albel asked himself. The figure then let go of its daggers and let itself fall to the ground. Focusing most of its weight on its hands and one leg while slamming the other into Albel's shin. Albel gasped and fell onto his side.

The figure stood kicking his sword away from him. "Good fight hope to have another one sometime." It said then ran into the castle. "Oh no you don't…" Albel muttered. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword and tore after it. The figure ran silently into the thrown room. It then melted into the shadows. Sneaking up behind one of the guards it slammed the hilt of it dagger into the back of the helmet causing a dent and eventually hitting the knock out point.

The other guard ran over to his buddy and was hit in the same manner. The figure then opened the door to the Kings privet office slightly. It peeked into the empty chamber its eye glowing red once more. "So King Arzei dose sleep now a days." The figure mumbled. Hurried footsteps echoed through the castle. The figure recognized the strides. "Damn you Nox…you don't give up do you?" The figure asked then slipped into the room closing the door behind it quietly.

The figure turned the lock of the door then snuck over to the bookshelves. It grabbed the books looking through them. After it had torn through all of the books in the office it spotted the papers on the desk. It quickly sifted through them then tossed them over its shoulder. Then it turned its gaze to the door that lead to the Kings chambers. It walked over to the wooden door and turned the knob slowly. Peeking inside the figure found the King sound asleep in his bed. The figure then slipped inside, shut and locked the door. It sneaked over to the bookshelf and began searching in the books. The King moved in his sleep.

The figure pulled one of its daggers and looked his way. When all in the clear it returned the dagger and began searching again. When the books once again turned up nothing the figure went to the trunk. It kneeled down and picked the lock within a second. It opened it and shifted through the various items. "Dammit! It's not here!" The figure sat back on it knee and muttered to itself. It then stood and walked over you the King one dagger in it's hand. Its eye glowed. "Where did you hide it Arzei?" The figure asked then put the dagger blade to the Kings throat. Then the sound of the office door being broken down echoed through that castle. The Kings eyes snapped open. He sat up as Albel kicked in his own door.

"Albel? What on earth are you doing?" Arzei asked. Albel ignored him and began searching to room. Arzei watched him with interest. "Albel?" He asked again. Albel turned to him. "He's not here." He said. Arzei blinked. "Who?" He asked. "There's a thief in the castle." Albel snapped. "What?" Arzei asked throwing the blankets off and standing up. Albel began searching the room again. Soldiers came running into the room along with the maids. "Men there is a thief in the castle find him!" Albel yelled. The soldiers nodded and took off. "Are you alright Sir?" One of the maids asked. Arzei nodded and pulled on a robe.

Albel then punched the wall. "Dammit!" He screamed. Then he stormed out. Albel sulked by the window for hours as the soldiers turned the castle inside out. Then a small clanking sound caught his attention. He turned slowly. The clanking continued. Albel followed it as best he could down the stairs then eventually found himself at the entrance to the dungeons. He smiled. "Not so smart now are you?" He asked then ran through the doorway. The clanking became louder and louder. Albel reached the door to the treasure room. Then as he was about to ambush the door flew open and out scrambled the thief. Albel dodged the door then pursued his prey. "Palm Of Destruction!" He yelled then threw his clawed arm in front of him.

The green like cloud of energy escaped his palm. The thief stopped and turned around. The energy blast slammed into his chest. He screamed and fell onto his back. Albel walked over to him and slammed his foot into his chest. The thief screamed again. "Game Over fool." Albel whispered. "You…brute!" The thief screamed then feel unconscious. Albel laughed as a solider ran to his side. "Take him to a cell." Albel said proudly. The soldier nodded then picked up the thief.

The thief's eyes snapped open. The soldier flew backwards into the wall. Albel slid backwards. "What the…" He yelled. The thief's eyes glowed red. Albel was then picked up from the ground and slammed into the ceiling. Albel screamed then feel to the ground. Arzei then ran into the hallway a minuet later. The thief turned quickly and extended its hand out. Arzei was sent flying into the stone wall. He fell to his knees. Albel growled then pulled himself up to one knee. "You'll pay a thousand times for that fool!" He yelled pulling his sword. The thief looked over its shoulder to him.

"Is that so?" It asked its voice sounding echoic. It turned faster then Albel could see. It slammed the hilt of one of its daggers into the back of Albel's neck. Albel fell forward then caught himself. He looked back to the thief with blurred vision. "You're not human…" He mumbled. "It's game over for you Nox" It said then he fell into darkness. Arzei's voice pierced the silence for a moment. "Get the doctor! And get after that man!" He shouted then he felt someone touching him. Then silence again.


	2. Twilight Leap

Destroyers Of Time.

Chapter Two: Twilight Leap

By: Efra

"What's going on? Where am I?" The young master of the kantana asked himself. He blinked slowly at the dark room in which he stood. There was a soft ticking sound. This room resembled what looked to be a clock tower in a way. Albel looked at the various towers with there glowing markings followed by the galaxies of his universe. He'd been here before with his friends or his prey as he called them. Slowly he looked towards the main pillar. There stood two men. Albel blinked recognizing the one that stood in front as the Creator, Luther. "What the hell is this?" He yelled pulling the Crimson Scourge from its sheath. Luther merely smiled evilly at him.

But whom was the other man watching Albel from over Luther's shoulder? Albel's gaze went from Luther to study the man behind him. The mans appearance of lavender colored hair that covered one of his black eyes and parted just above the other. Luther stepped a side seeing as to whom Albel was staring at revealing the man's full body. His arms where wrapped around himself as if he was hugging himself. One of his hips was pushed out to the side making it clearly visible while the other was hidden. He had strange armor on. It seemed to be a kimono but was wrapped in what looked to be thick bandages. Then a belt around his lower waist, which connected to a similar blue fabric, that ran down inches from the floor behind him almost like a sort of cape. Then black pants that also had the same type of thick bandages that wrapped around them from the knees down to his shoes.

His one exposed arm was wrapped up from where his shoulder plate ended down to his elbow. There between the bandages and his biker looking glove was a tattooed triangle with a circle at each tip. The triangle connected to a diamond shape. Thin lines ran from the circles on the triangle that wrapped around his forearm. Then he unwrapped himself and descended the stairs towards Albel. Albel took a couple steps back fully alert. "Stop smirking at me like that fool!" Albel yelled. "Quite the high o mighty one shouting orders at me like that in my universe?" The man said still advancing on Albel the dim light slowly consuming him. Now that he was more visible Albel noticed another feature on this strange man.

There was a pair of pure white wings on his back. But they strangely separated when they reached to the mans back. After the first ones separated about two inches under them there was another pair and the same with the bottom pair which where smaller then the first two. (Confused yet?). "You're scared Nox child." The man whispered holding up his right arm, which had a claw similar to Albel's concealing it. "Nasty little virus'…. so much trouble…." The man said then a fire like black energy appeared in the palm of his hand. "Ha! You think you can take me down with that small of an energy attack? What and idiot!" Albel said standing up putting his sword on his shoulder and using the sign language for him to attack. (Taunting). The man just smirked again. The next thing Albel knew was that he was on the ground. His vision was nearly blocked by something red in his eyes. Was it his blood? Or that mans? I'll leave that up to you to decide.

Albel jumped up and fell onto cold stone. A fur blanket fell on top of him a minuet later. Albel shook his head and tossed the blanket off of him once more. "Well I see you are awake." A soft deep voice called to him. Albel glared and looked to who was addressing him. Arzei sat on a wooden chair watching him from over the rim of a garnet colored book. "Hmph!" Albel snorted. Arzei just smiled. "How long have I been out?" Albel asked in a reproachful tone. "Three days…" Arzei replied not looking up from the book. "What! Three days! What happened to that maggot! Tell me you executed him!" Albel yelled. Arzei closed the book slowly and stood up walking over to Albel.

"I didn't want to tell you so soon…but it seems you aren't going to give me that option." Arzei then sat Albel back on the bed. "The man who infiltrated the castle was indeed caught. But…" Arzei started. "But what?" Albel scowled. "He broke out and nearly killed all the guards that went after him." Arzei said then looked down. "You wouldn't think any man would be able to knock you cold for three days straight with the wound you gave him." Arzei smiled. Albel glared at the ground his fists clenched so hard that his palms were bleeding. Then he stood up and stormed out. "Oh…Albel! Where are you going?" Arzei called after him. "I'm going to harass the dragons! If you want to find me I'll be in the training yard!" Albel yelled in a fit of rage back to him before turning the corner.

Nel sat in her room staring in to space. "I wonder how everyone's doing right now…" she asked herself. She smiled remembering everything she had gone through with Fayt. Then she heard someone run by the door slightly cursing as he or she went. Nel blinked knowing that no one would be up at this time. She stood slowly and opened her door. What appeared to be a man was running around the corner in a black ninja/ thief like outfit. Nel gasped and ran after him. "Hey you stop!" Nel screamed catching up to the man. He turned on the spot sliding a bit. They both stared at each other. Nel pulled her daggers, as did the man.

"Hey…we don't need to fight. Just forget you saw me ok?" The man asked. Nel glared at him. "What do you want here?" She demanded. The man sighed then attacked. The clanking of metal on metal aroused many runologists who in turn headed towards the sound. Nel slashed the man across the chest when she broke his guard. He screamed and jump back dropping his weapons and holding himself in pain. Nel walked up to him. "Now tell me what you are doing here!" She demanded once more. The man glared up at her his eye glowing. Nel gasped and stepped back. "What…. are you?" She asked. The man then snatched up his Desert Blades and attacked once more.

Nel blocked him. The thief pressed all his strength on the daggers Nel did the same to repel him. Then the thief kicked Nel in the stomach throwing her back into the wall. He breathed heavily blood dripping onto the stone floor. Then he turned and ran down the hall and up the stairs as the other runologists came to Nel's aid. Finally he reached the audience chamber where he then made his way up to the far door. He leaned against it. "Nox did a number on you didn't he?" The thief asked himself. Then he gripped the doorknob. He fell through the door after having some trouble with turning the knob. He then crept silently to the other door. He opened it slightly peering inside. The Queens room was dark. He spotted her sound asleep I her bed. "Good…no one's woken her yet." He whispered then slipped inside. He immediately went to the desk where he kneeled down. He picked the lock easily with a glance back to Romeria he opened the drawer. He smirked seeing what he was after. He reached inside and pulled out a bronze key.

"So here's where you hide it Arzei…what a fool." He said to himself with a small laugh. He then cringed and pressed his hand against his chest then stood slowly. He exited the room leaved a dangerous amount of blood on the carpet. After a quick game of cops and robbers the thief was jumping along the rooftops again. Finally he was on the glowing Moonlit Bridge. He sighed looking up at the pale moon, which reflected, in his purple and red eyes. Then he felt a searing pain against his cheek. The thief fell onto his side then quickly looked up at his attacker.

"God dammed runologists!" He muttered staring at Nel. A rip appeared in his mask. He quickly grabbed it and held it up. "Return what ever you stole from her Majesty! Nel commanded. The thief growled. Then he pulled one dagger and they continued their fight. "You don't give up do you!" The thief screamed throwing Nel into the rim of the bridge. Nel once again stood. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her face. Nel stepped forward. The thief looked at the considerable amount of blood that had spattered over the bridge. "Damn it…well here is where I leave Lady Nel." The thief said jumping onto the rim of the bridge. Nel's eyes widened. "Wait! Don't jump it's not worth it!" She screamed. She tried to grab the thief's arm but he slapped her hand away. "Perhaps next time I'll fight you fair with out my mask. Ta ta!" With that the Thief leap from the bridge. "NO!" Nel screamed and ran to the side of the bridge. To her surprise the thief was gone. Not falling nor did that water seem disturbed at all.


	3. The Thief And The Menodix

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Three: The Thief and The Menodix.

By: Efra

"C'mon now get in the pod…" Said the young mother as she ushered her twin daughter and son into the emergency pod. Red lights then light up the corridor. Various explosions could be heard "Warning! Warning! Shield collapse." Echoed throughout the dangerously shaking ship. "Mother… what's going to happen?" The son called up to his teary eyed mother. "Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Just stay close to your sister always. I love you both!" "Mother!" Then the door was closed shut and sealed. The pod entered space moments later.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know…lets just pray we get to a safe spot."

"Will mommy find us then?"

_The young boy looked down. Then there was a huge explosion that rocked the pod causing the twins to hit into everything. The computer was smashed by the time the spinning had stopped. The young boy tried his hardest to fix the compute. About a day later the young boy had managed to get the computer to barely work. Then there was another explosion. "Warning! Warning! Engine blow out! Prepare for crash landing on Ellicore 11!" The computer read before turning to fuzz. Time seemed to stop at the sound of denting and tearing metal filled the air. The young boy opened his eyes. Smoke filled the whole pod followed by a small explosion. He along with his unconscious sister had various cuts and scrapes. He quickly began working on getting his sister and him out. Finally he wrenched opened the sealed door. Snow lightly fell around him covering the soil in endless white. He quickly grabbed his unconscious sister and fell from the pod. He landed on his side on the cold blanket of snow cuddling his sister close to him in hopes that they would be found._

There was a quick yank then the sound of someone being thrown onto the ground. "Hey are you alive?" Someone called. The thief opened his mismatched eyes blinking at the beaming sun above him. "_Haven't had that dream in a while…" _He looked around at the field like scenery. There was a small shuffling sound above him. He slowly moved his head up ward. There he found a pair of big brown eyes.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

The man jumped up and pulled both daggers as a yellow green and brown steak went running for Suferio. "What the hell was that?" The thief said out loud. "I'm on the Sanmite Steppe…" Then he slowly put his weapons away then looked at himself. He was completely wet. He reached up seeing as he was missing his mask. Slowly he sighed then noticed those same brown eyes peering at him from behind a tree. The thief blinked then took a step forward. "I guess you pulled me from the water?" The thief called. "Yes I did. You own me big time!" Said the owner of those brown eyes. Then hoped out the Menodix know as Roger S. Huxley. "How did you get in there? And survive unconscious no doubt?" Roger asked creeping slowly over to the thief.

"Long story made short. I jumped off Aquios' bridge." The thief replied now searching for the mask that once covered his face. "Why would you do something like that? That's stupid." Roger said leaning against a tree. "I mean what kind of an idiot goes and jumps off the Moonlit Bridge?" Roger added with a cocky smirk. "I didn't have a choice…" The thief muttered finally finding his mask clinging for life from and overgrown bush by the water. He stood tying around his neck. "What are you doing? Do you think you're a thief or something?" Roger asked standing up straight. The thief smirked. "Well yeah." He said spinning Rogers ax on the tip of his index finger.

"Wha! Hey! Give it back!" Roger said running up to the thief and jumping for his ax. "Why?" The thief k teased while backing away as Roger tailed him. "Give it back!" Roger yelled. Then he was scooped up into a hug. Roger stared in shock. "Your cute." The thief said as he held him. "Hey! Put me down! Do you have any idea who you're messing with here?" Roger asked his tail beating back and forth. "Yeah. I'm hugging a cute little Menodix who thinks he all that. But is a real softy underneath all the tough exterior." The thief giggled then continuing to hold him. "I…but…. oh…" Roger muttered then let himself lie in the arms of the thief. "Hey!" Roger said sounding amazed. "You're a…" He began. Then two other Menodix's came running up. "Hey put Roger down!" The one know as Melt yelled waving his fist frantically in the air.

"Yeah!" The one know as Dribe also yelled. "Oh there's more of you then." The thief said watching them scurry over. "What have you been living under a rock?" Roger asked. "I guess in a way." The thief said. "Put him down now!" Both Dribe and Melt screamed. "No guys it's ok!" Roger called but then slipped from the thief's grip and was then on the ground. "As you all wish." The thief said. Roger blinked then turned around but he wasn't anywhere in sight. "Hey…where'd…she go?" Roger asked staring into the distance.

Albel walked around the Airyglyph castle muttering to himself. "Albel?" Arzei called to him. Albel glared over his shoulder. Arzei smiled. "I thought I'd find you skulking around. Still mad are you?" He asked. "Hmph. Mad? Don't make me laugh!" Albel said turning towards the King. "Well I have something interesting to tell you." Arzei said. "Well?" Albel snapped. "It seems as though our thief was in Aquios last night. Apparently took the key I left in Romeria's hands to protect. But got a good beating doing so." Arzei said walking to a window. "Really? Finally messed with the wrong people did he? So I'll find him around Aquios then?" Albel asked smirking. "Unfortunately no ones sure. Nel was the one that stayed on him most of the time but she said he jumped off the bridge." Arzei replied. When he turned Albel was gone from where he stood. "I hate it when he dose that…"

"So what are these exactly?"

"Well their given names are Destroyers Of Time. Kind of strange huh? They've been down here for who knows how long. But none of them are alive. The power to the gestation tubes was cut some time ago."

"Really, so none of them survived?"

"Yes Sir. Well…. there was one male that's heart was still beating."

"And?"

"Well as you can see he's still with us. But he needed some intensive work."

The young boy pointed to the gestation tube where another man was curled up in his wings draped I chains. He looked to be sleeping. The lab worker looked to the man next to him who was smiling. "Well hello there." He said staring at the boy. Then he gave a sideways look to the lab worker. "Will he wake up soon?" He asked. The lab worker ran his hand through his mane of hair looking at the chart in his hand. "Well sooner then you think sir." Then he looked up the clear glass to the boy. His body twitched then he slowly opened his eyes. Then uncurled himself at the site of the man next to the worker. The man smiled. "Hello." He said. "Are you ready to come out?" He added.

The boy slowly placed his hands on the glass, which then shattered.

Ok here's the next chapter. Yeah I know it kind of sucks. I had writers block so I just went with what I was writing down. So um yeah now that I got the scene in that I wanted, it doesn't quite fit there dose it? Well twist and turns that's what supposed to happen in stories right? Anyway I'll be hoping for reviews and I'll update soon.

Efra

P.S I couldn't think of a good chapter title sorry everyone .


	4. The Night Of Day

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Four: The Night Of Day

By: Efra

Now where has our Albel gotten to you say? Yes the last time we saw him he was skulking around the castle still fuming about his loss of victory to a thief that was smaller then himself. Well right now he is walking along the worn out pale colored brick road surrounded by grass, trees, and various plant life. Oh and don't forget the monsters. But they are an easy win for Albel so lets go spy shall we, if he doesn't catch us first and try to chop our heads off.

"Hmph…. what a waste of my time." Albel scowled as the last monster fell to dust at his feet. He then went along on the worn brick pathway to the Sacred City Of Aquios. But he wasn't interested very much in the city anymore. He was more interested in the twitching bush he had spotted while fighting. Pulling the Crimson Scourge from its sheath he stood towering over the twitching bush. Then with a flick of his wrist the top half of the bush flew off. A white streak tore out from the underbrush and sped off into the distance. The sound of someone softly clapping made Albel turn around quickly.

"Congratulations! You've successfully scared the life out of a rabbit and failed in trying to harass a plant. If that isn't skill I don't know what is." Someone teased from a near by tree. Albel leapt forward taking only one slash at the tree. There was an unpleasant silence then the tree slowly fell over. Birds flew away in swarms. "Nice. But I'm in this tree." The same person called. Albel glared turning another complete 180. "Show yourself you fool!" He yelled. Albel stood sword in hand looking from tree to tree for any sign of moment. "Well? You coming? Or are you going to stand there looking stupid?" They called to him. Albel glared even more now. "Over here." They whispered from the tree to his right. "I said come out! Now you maggot!" Albel demanded. The person sighed then stepped out from the tangling branches of the tree.

Brushing his black hair over his shoulder the thief Albel knew so well stood. "I was enjoying my spot there… Had a perfect spying view, not that I need a tree to spy on you Nox." "Ha! You still hanging around here tell me a lot about your carelessness." Albel said edging forward. "Yes a thief's life usually consists of: You raid mansions, ships, dragon caverns so no so forth then you disappear from the world for a while then do it all over again." The thief said in a bored voice. Albel raised a brow. "After all what fun is it to steal stuff if you don't know what it's used for." The thief then spun the bronze key around his finger. "I've got to hang around and see what it opens…. but how's your head anyway?" The thief asked looking into Albel's red eyes his own glowing. "That's it!" Albel muttered then jumped at the thief.

The thief seemed surprised by his sudden movement and took a hit to the chest then fell from the tree. Albel stood on the branch watching the thief lie breathing heavily on the ground just below him. "How dose it feel maggot?" Albel laughed. The smell of blood that covered the thief and his sword excited him. Albel could see death was slowly consuming his nemesis. He decided he wanted more of it. He jumped from the three still smirking down at the helpless thief. It was good to know Albel the Wicked was still in him. That he hadn't turned soft because of everything he had gone through with Fayt. He wanted his old self back. Which seemed to slowly be waking up.

"You aren't…. going to…. kill me…" The thief managed to say. Albel sneered. Then the thief jumped up kicking Albel onto his back. "Little…" Albel cursed then jumped back up. The thief pulled both weapons in mid turn to face Albel once more. Albel growled at him then ran forward. "Double Slash!" He screamed and two purple energy waves erupted from his sword. The thief managed to dodge both of them though they tore his clothing in some spots. "Damn…." The thief muttered. He looked up to find where Albel was but only saw a cloud of green energy. "Backlash!" The thief screamed then bounced Albel's attack back at him.

Albel screamed and fell onto his back. The thief slightly crouching finally started to feel the pain from the slash across his chest. He quickly put his hand to his mouth. Seconds later blood dripped from the back of his hand. Albel was now walking towards him again. The sight of his enemy told him he was close to dieing. This brought great pleasure to him. He smirked and pushing his hair which had come out of its wraps back over his shoulder. "You're not so tough now are you?" Albel asked in a mocking tone. The thief glared then leapt at him. Albel grabbed his wrist letting him pass then slammed his knee into the thief's stomach.

Albel let his knee stay for a while before flipping the thief onto his back again then jumping on top of him holding the Crimson Scourge at the thief's throat. The thief groaned softly as he lie there. Albel smirked even wider now. "You…brute…don't think your…gonna get away with…this…" the thief mumbled. "Oh I will. I'm going to finish this right now." Albel whispered. "You're…not…going to do it…." The thief mumbled now opening his eyes. "Watch me." Albel growled lifting his sword to cut the thief's throat. _Do it what are you waiting for? Why are you hesitating? You fool what's wrong with you? _Albel scowled. _But there something that's not right here… he's so helpless… if I kill him now it'll be an empty win…_Albel then lowered his sword.

"That's what I thought." The thief said reaching up slowly and pulling down his mask. Albel's eyes widened. "You wouldn't kill a woman in my position would you?" The thief asked. Albel then looked down to the thief's chest. There was in fact a small bulge. Albel sat there dumbfounded at this news. "Are you gonna get off of me? Or are we going to continue this little chat were having?" The thief asked. Albel couldn't help but notice his masculineness right now. "No. I find it rather comfy right where I am." Albel said with a smirk. The thief raised a brow when Albel leaned a little closer.

Albel then felt a jerk in his back and he was sent flying head first into a tree. Albel took a moment to figure out what happened. His head was now throbbing badly. He slowly stood swaying on the spot and looked towards the thief. She was in the arms of another thief who looked exactly like her except was defiantly male and much longer hair. He glared at Albel who glared back then ran off into the distance. Albel growled his head spinning. Then he noticed something different about his surroundings. All the animals and the birds where running away from the field in swarms. Albel looked around as the sky became black as night. Thunder and lightning erupted from the clouds. Then the ground began to shake causing Albel to fall over. Then the clouds vanished and the earth stopped shaking. As all became normal again. Albel stood up again feeling very dizzy from the pain of his head. "Albel?" Someone called to him. He slowly looked over to see the redheaded runologist Nel. She stared at him with concern in her eyes. Albel's surrounds then began to blur as he fell into darkness.

_Ok short chapter…but hey at least Albel won right? Well sort of won but yeah ok. Umm yeah here's the next chapter I hope you all liked it much. I don't know what to say! . Ummm well all right I'll just go on to something else. I'll be hoping for reviews. **Dances around Albel for a moment then runs out of the room**_


	5. Thief's Visit

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Five: Thief's Visit

By: Efra

"Albel! Albel!" Albel slowly opened his eyes. He stared into the woman staring down at him. One eye was a deep purple color and the other was blood red and cat like. "What…" He said in a cracked voice. She was covered in blood, as was he .Her black hair falling over her shoulder. The sounds of a fight could be heard not to far away.

"Air Raid!"

"Fists Of Fury!"

"Leingod…Fittur…" Albel muttered.

"You can't win your nothing but a bunch of zeros and ones!"

The fight then continued. Albel tried to move but found that nothing in his body seemed to be working. But his nerves were screaming. "What's…going on?" Albel asked. But before the woman could answer there was a blinding light. Albel felt to woman jump away with him. But she couldn't quite land right from a deep gash in her thigh. She fell onto her back. Albel fell next to her.

"Hey! You creep! How dare you attack them! Flying Torpedo!"

"Ah! Little brat! That's it!"

Albel pulled himself up to his knees. He saw his friend's blurs not to far away. Albel scowled then grabbed the Crimson Scourge from where it lay then ran forward. Once back in the battlefield he found there was at least five enemies. Fayt was sword fighting with the man from his previous dream. The on who has struck him down. Cliff was fighting with a redheaded man fist to fist. Maria and Mirage were fighting and black haired woman that held a bow and arrow. Peppita Roger had teamed up fighting with a small cat girl about Roger's size and age. Then there was Nel who was duo with the man that had thrown him into the tree that he could remember against a blonde haired woman.

Albel had a particular grudge against the lavender haired man so he decided to help Fayt. Albel ran forward slashing the man across the back. The man froze so did Fayt. "Albel!" Fayt said a hint of relief in his voice. The man then turned around facing Albel. Everything had suddenly gone very dark around the mans figure. "Nox. You'll pay dearly for that. It's disrespectful to attack from behind." The man said coldly. "Hmph! Well? Shall we get rid of this maggot?" He asked looking Fayt's way. Fayt smirked then nodded. They both simultaneously ran towards the other man. They both slashed at him their blades crossing each other. When they both jumped away they noticed their blades were glowing a faint blue as was everyone else' weapons. "Those weapons…" The man said falling to one knee. He smirked then looked toward the woman who was standing feet away from him. "You did it didn't you?" He asked. She just stared at him. Fayt and Albel glanced at each other then to the woman. " Clous, Neka, Ceres, Layla…get out of here. Go back to father. He's probably worried about you all. " The man called. " I'm going to get rid of these pests." He added. " You're not going to," the redhead said turning to him. "You can't! What would daddy think if you didn't come back with us? It'll break his heart!" The cat girl screamed. He gave them all a stern look. They all the looked down then disappeared in digital spurts.

The man then jumped to the center of the room. A glyph appeared underneath him. Then an unseen wind swirled around him. "Lets get outta here! This doesn't look good!" Cliff yelled. "Agreed." Mirage said. As they all turned to run the room began to shake and collapse. Albel was struck down by a part of the falling debris. Albel then found himself back in the arms of the woman. "I got you." She whispered. A huge pillar fell in front of them the next minuet causing them both to fall to the ground. Albel pulled himself to one knee blood trickled down his forehead. The woman was gripping her limp arm. Then she looked to Cliff. "Get Albel out." She said then ran back towards where the man stood which had become a raging inferno. Albel felt the sense to run after her. But Cliff had scooped him up. "Wait!" Fayt called. "C'mon we half to get out of here. She'll be fine!" Maria said pulling the man who seemed to be the woman's twin towards the exit. Then the inferno exploded.

Albel snapped awake nearly falling out of bed again. He looked around the dark room. His head throbbed badly. Sitting up knocking the covers to the floor. He found his chest and head heavily bandaged. Sweat dripped off his face. Then the door opened with a creak. Albel glared as he stared a Nel who stood holding a bowl of water. "Well you're up. How do you feel?" She asked calmly walking over and setting the bowl onto the bed. "What do you want?" Albel snapped. Nel ignored his question. She dampened the cloth and lightly dabbed his forehead, which he cursed about. "What happened to you?" Nel asked damping the cloth again. "That's none of your business." Albel snapped looking away. Nel sighed then stood up. "You better get some more rest. You've been hurt pretty badly." With that she turned leaving the room again. Albel glared after her. He muttered to himself for about a half an hour.

Then the door opened again. Albel didn't look. "What now?" He scowled. There was no answer. The door shut quietly. "You should see someone about that angry muttering problem of yours." Said a soft whispered behind him. Albel then looked over his shoulder. He didn't expect to see a thief standing there. Albel knew her all to well. Her outfit gave her the look of a man. But Albel wasn't going to let that fool him again. She also held a bag over her shoulder. "You!" Albel yelled then went to grab her. She ducked away from him. Then Albel grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. The woman backed into the corner. Then he leaped at her. "Hey wait I'm not armed!" She screamed then found herself pinned against the wall. Albel held his sword to her throat then ripped her mask off. "You expect me to believe you?" He hissed. I don't…" She said. "But your welcome to check." She added. Albel then reached behind her. There were indeed no daggers not even the holsters. But that didn't convince him yet. He felt everywhere else on the woman. By the time he was done she looked rather annoyed with him. "Get off." She said pushing him away then moving to the chair sitting backwards in it.

Albel glared then sat on the bed. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Well I couldn't help but get worried about you… I mean my brother did throw you into a tree." She said. Albel glared then stood grabbing the woman and pulling her to her feet. He kicked the chair over. "Ow. Brute." She snapped. "Where is he?" Albel hissed. The thief yanked her arm away, which Albel only grabbed again. "Answer me!" He yelled. Then she slapped him and covered his mouth. "Shut up! You want someone to hear?" She whispered watching the shadows underneath the door. After all was clear she let Albel go. He glared even more at her. She looked back to him. "You're bleeding…here." She said reaching up towards him. Albel slapped her hand away. "I don't need your help!" He snapped. "Ow. Quite being such a baby." She snapped back then began unwrapping the bandages. "Who are you?" Albel asked when she turned away to grab some fresh bandages from the bag that she had dropped when Albel attacked her. "You mean my name right? It's Elvira Scipher. But I prefer to be called Elvy. It's nice to met you." She said turning back and sitting Albel down and rebandageing his head.

Albel then saw a small little gleam from the small pack on her hip. He reached inside it and pulled out the bronze key. "I'll have this back." He said. Elvy looked then shrugged. "It's no use to me if I don't know what it's good for." She said finishing up with him. "I'm sorry for my brother." She said then stood up. "What kind of a thief apologizes?" Albel asked in a mocking tone. "One that's not afraid to admit when they are wrong. " She said walking to the window. Albel stared at her his mouth open slightly as if he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Huh? Tell me I'm not seeing things." She said putting both hands on the window. Albel stood and walked to the window. Eerie thick black smoke rose up from the distance. "What the…" Albel muttered. Then Nel burst through the door.

"Albel! Krisla's been completely destroyed!" She yelled. Albel and Elvy turned to her. Nel stared wide-eyed at Elvy recognizing her from only nights ago. "You…"

**Purrs** Well here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm going to try to not carry things on so that's why I've had things getting destroyed already. I've got all these things to happen so I can't really let myself carry things on. Tell me if I do please. Did anyone else beside me just expect Albel and Elvy to start making out? Heh…Most of you do probably not like me now. But I think their bickering is cute. But everyone's entitled to his or her own opinion. Anyway leave a review and I'll get the next chapter real soon. Ta ta!

Efra

P.S: If you must flame me flame me but please try to be nice about it. Thank you.


	6. Praetorian

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Six: Praetorian

By: Efra

Three days had passed since the sad and cruel destruction of the Mining Town Of Krisla. Albel wandered the blackened streets. Soldiers of Airyglyph and Aquios were searching the charred ruins for any survivors and giving the dead proper burials. Albel watched as the soldiers pulled various skeletons from where they lay. "I don't understand it… Why didn't they all get out of their houses if they were on fire?" Nel said examining one of the black skeletons as it lie on a brown cloth. It strangely looked as if it was still screaming in pain to Albel. Memories began to emerge from their hiding spots. Burning fires breathing down on him. The burning sensation in his arm…and the sight of his dead father Glou Nox. Albel looked away from Nel. "What do you make of it?" She asked.

"The most likely reason is that the fire burned fast and strong. It must have wiped out everything in its path within seconds you fool." Albel muttered. Nel looked dumbfounded. "But who could possess such a power?" She asked standing up and walking next to him. "My guess would be…" He continued then suddenly turned towards a small sound that met his ears. "Do you think Greeton did this? Albel… where are you going?" Nel called after him. But Albel was already making his way towards the front gate. He stopped listening closely then made his way towards the entrance to the Maze Of Tribulations. (Sorry don't remember the way to get there from the gate or I would have wrote it in) He stared into the dark entrance way. Soft sobbing sounds came from inside. Albel then entered. There on the ground was a little girl. Her clothing was burned and torn.

Her skin was black in random places. She then looked over her shoulder finally aware of his presents. Albel kneeled next to her. "Mommy and Daddy are gone… that evil man went into here after burning the town…I tried to go after him…but…" Then she began crying even more. Albel looked towards the dark rocky maze that lead to the transporter to the Maze Of Tribulations. Then the gently pick up the little girl. She wrapped her arms around him crying on his shoulder. This was an unusual feeling for him but he merely held her close and exited. Once back in the ruins he called to Nel who was up higher then he was. "Hey you fool we have a survivor!" He yelled. Nel stopped and looked down at him. She looked completely surprised.

The soldiers rushed towards him. He let them take the child from him slightly reluctantly. Then the soldiers ran her off for medical treatment. The search continued all through the day with no luck with anymore survivors. They ended the search late in the night when every body was discovered and all ruins were searched thoroughly. Albel resisted the urge to rush into the Maze Of Tribulations sword slashing everywhere until he found the monster that torched the town and disposed of him. But instead he found himself sitting against the cold iron bars of a cell in Aquios' dungeon. Elvy was against the bars as well right on the other side from where Albel sat. Chains held her arms tightly together. "So there was only one survivor?" She asked in the form of a whisper. "Yes." Albel replied. They he stood wrenching the cell door open and walking towards her. "Here." He said. Kneeling down next to her. He held a glass of water to her lips. She took a small drink. "Why do you bother?" She asked. Albel didn't answer.

"I half to keep you healthy so I can beat you fair and square." He finally said. Elvy laughed softly. "Have you forgotten…you did already." She said. Albel gave her another drink then turned towards the door again. "I'm going to demand your release." He said shutting the door again. "Don't bother. I can get out of here if I wanted." She said watching the floor. "I deserve to be in here." She added. "No you don't. Not for that small a crime. I know what it's like to be locked up for days on end… No innocent deserves that kind of torture." With that he left the dungeon.

"So you wish to request her release?" Queen Romeria asked. Albel nodded. Romeria watched him closely. "I shall think on this matter. I will inform you shortly of my decision. Then someone came scurrying into the Audience Chamber. "Help! Help! Help!" They screamed and collided into Albel. They quickly jumped up. "Roger?" The Queen asked. Roger panted. "Get off of me you pest!" Albel screamed. "Huh?" Roger then looked down to find he was standing on Albel's back. Albel pulled himself up causing Roger to fall. Then he grabbed Roger up by his tail. "Ow! Hey watch the tail!" He screamed. "What are you doing here?" Albel hissed. Roger looked at him fear captured in his cute features. Albel stared back at him. "It's Suferio… It's been attacked!" Roger screamed. Romeria stood up. Albel dropped Roger then ran from the Audience Chamber. He nearly collided with Nel who was walking along the hall.

Once to Suferio Albel unsheathed the Crimson Scourge. Half of Suferio was destroyed just as Krisla had been. Black flames burned anything it touched to ash in seconds. But the only thing different was there were defiantly more survivors. Most of the occupants of the Lost City were running by him towards Perterny. Roger's mother, father, friends, and enemies amongst them. Albel ran though the city searching for the culprit. There was a man standing on one of the roof tops watching the black fires eat away at the earth. He spotted Albel down below. The moon rose up behind him as he stared. Albel stared in shock at the man's face was lit up. He smirked then descended from his perch. His three parted wings extending out. His wings picked up the soft breeze and gave him a smooth rid down. He landed feet from Albel.

"Who are you!" Albel demanded. The man stood up to his full height. "Well if it isn't one of the nasty little Trojan horses…" He said coldly. Albel glared his anger rising to its peak. "You're one of those idiots from Greeton aren't you!" Albel screamed. The man tilted his head to the side. "Greeton… Oh yes that city. Not a bad place. But with all the technology is was destroyed easily. Everything was connected to another so I didn't half to use much power." He said. Albel's eye widened. "What are you…" He said taking a step back. The man smiled then stepped towards him. "My race is called Destroyers Of Time. But the name my father… The Creator gave me is Praetorian." He said stepping ever closer to Albel. "What!" Albel screamed.

"Yes Luther is my father. You and your pesky friends foiled his plans to destroy you all one year ago. Isn't today the anniversary of his so called death?" Praetorian asked in a mocking tone. Albel gritted his teeth the leapt at Praetorian. He didn't move from where he stood. "You fool!" Albel yelled then slashed at him. To Albel's surprise the blade of the Crimson Scourge hit a barrier. The impact sent Albel flying into the burning ruins. The black flames licked at his arm. His skin immediately burned away with ever strike from the fire. Albel jumped up holding his nearly black arm. "Damn it all!" He yelled out of frustration. Then he noticed the blade of the Crimson Scourge was cracked. Albel stared at it in surprise. Then the rafters began to fall. Albel quickly jumped out of the ruins seconds before getting hit.

He landed roughly on one of the still standing wooden walkways, which then crumbled away beneath him. Albel caught himself before he landed into the water. Praetorian was towering over him. "That's strange. The fire should have taken your arm off after one brush…" He said. Then he grabbed Albel by the throat and pulled him to his feet. "This is such a fun night isn't it?" He asked gripping Albel's throat tighter. Albel felt his consciousness slipping away. "Pal…Palm…of…of…des… Destruction!" He screamed. The green flame like energy hit Prea smack in the chest and also took of one of his wings. Prea dropped Albel jumping backwards. His detected wing faded into shinning dust that was blown away in the wind. Blood ran down his back and dripped onto the wood. Albel coughed standing back up gripping his throat. "You bleed…that means you can be killed." Albel said. A smirk crept onto his (very handsome) face. Prea glared at him.

"Flying Torpedo!" Roger yelled. Prea quickly looked over his shoulder then jumped out of the attacks way. (Sorry don't remember what it looked like…Roger hasn't been in my party for a while.) He landed on one of the burning rooftops. "I'll be back." He called to both of them then there was a digital spurt and he was gone. "What were you thinking? You idiot!" Someone said behind him. Albel glared over his shoulder. Elvy stood. Nel was running up behind her. Albel growled. Roger came up behind Albel. His eyes lit up when he saw Elvy. "What are you complaining about? You weren't the one fighting!" Albel said turning towards her. "No I wasn't. But that wasn't a very smart thing to do." She said slapping Nel's hand off of her shoulder. "She's right Albel." Nel said placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah you would have died if I hadn't so nobly saved you!" Roger said.

"You got to give him some credit. At least he took of one of his wings and probably busted a couple ribs." Someone said. The all looked towards the voice. There was a man leaning against the nonburned wood. "Valkin…" Elvy whispered. "You know him?" Nel asked. Elvy nodded. "He's my twin…" She said. "Albel you ok?" She asked walking closer to him. "I'm fine." He snapped. Then he remembered what Prea had said. "Nel…" He whispered. "Yes?" She asked looking at him and placing her hands on her hips. "We need to get Fayt and the others back here immediately." He said. "Why?" Nel asked. "Luther…he's still alive…he's sent that monster here to destroy us…."

_Yup here it is. Nice huh? Dose everyone still hate me? I hope not…because I love you all! I mean it too. But yeah I kinda got tired of writing Prea's full name so like Elvy I'm going to just use his nickname. Unless Albel and company says his name then I'll half to do the full thing but yeah. Thank you all for my lovely eight reviews! (So far) Buya! I love my fans so much! Ok I'm done scaring you all away. C'mon back now. Leave me more reviews please and I'll update real soon. Dances around. _


	7. Motogi Fruit

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Seven: Motogi Fruit

By: Efra

"So your name is Elvy?" The young thirteen-year-old Menodix asked as he sat on the steps of Perterny square. The young black haired purple and red-eyed woman sitting next to him nodded. "That's a really pretty name." Roger smiled. "Where did Albel go anyway?" He added. Elvy looked around then back to Roger. "He muttered something about a communicator." Valkin said as he walked up with a couple of apples. He handed the two of them to his twin and Roger who immediately began munching. Elvy on the other hand played lazily with the apple instead. Valkin noticed the extreme amount of trembling from his sister. He sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her. "It's kinda strange how two towns could be completely destroyed and no one seems to care." She muttered looking amongst the liveliness of the square. "Maybe they aren't letting it get to them." Valkin replied. Elvy looked down. "Not until they get attacked…"

"Hey give that back!"

"Hmph shut up fool!"

"Oh please don't take that!"

"I'll take what I want old man!"

Roger Elvy and Valkin all looked behind themselves. "There he goes again…" Roger said then returned to his apple. Valkin looked back to Roger. Albel came slinking over a minuet later holding a small hand held communicator. "What are you looking at woman?" Albel snapped looking Elvy's way. "You know you could have asked to borrow it." She said. Albel glared. "Me? Ask? Don't make me laugh!" Albel said. Elvy glared. "I was only making a suggestion." She muttered. "I don't need advice from a woman like you." Albel said placing his clawed hand on the hilt of his sword. Then Albel was tossed backwards into one of the houses. Albel landed back on his feet looking slightly transfixed. Elvy stood on the top step returning both daggers to their holsters. "What was that for woman?" Albel snapped. Elvy merely brushed some of her hair over her shoulder then walked away with out a backwards glance. "Wow I haven't seen her that mad since the time I put a baby dragon in her bed…" Valkin said. Roger had dropped his apple and was staring wide-eyed jaw dropped at Elvy as she turned the corner. Nel came around the same corner a minuet later and made her way towards them. "What was wrong with her?" She asked. Valkin and Roger both pointed to Albel who sneered back at them. Nel raised a brow then looked to Albel's hand where the communicator was. "Don't tell me you stole that?" She asked. Albel mere looked at her then walked down the steps and around the corner.

"Luther…I mean Owner…I mean…uhh Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Well…you see it's…."

"Spit it out already."

"Your son…."

"Is he alright?"

"Well he's…well why don't you come with me Sir?"

With that the young rather scruffy lab worker ran from the room. The strawberry blonde man rose from his seat and followed the young lab worker. They reached a pair of double doors that were sealed firmly shut. The lab worker quickly punched a couple of buttons on the small keypad and the doors opened with a bang and the sound of steam escaping a tube. They were met by a huge black smoke cloud that eventually cleared away revealing up turned tables, shattered glass, various medical tools scattered about, exposed wires, and blood that spattered the floor and walls. Luther calmly walked into the now destroyed medical wing. He looked amongst the dead bodies of the medical workers, as they lay disfigured all over and staring blankly at the ceiling. There was another blood trail that lead to the corner of the room. Luther followed it the lab worker just behind him between jumping when sparks flew from the bashed in technology and live wires. "Prea?" Luther asked as he stared at the curled up young boy on floor before him. Prea quickly looked up to him over his shoulder. Red tears ran from his eyes off his cheeks, which crystallized into red orbs that clanked onto the floor around him.

Luther studied his face then his eyes traveled to the new limp and rather bloody wing that had fallen over his bare shoulder. "Aww did they hurt you?" Luther asked kneeling down. Prea quickly looked away. He hid his face on his knees and rocked slightly back and forth. Luther then placed his hand on his sons shoulder. Prea quickly jumped up slapped Luther's hand away and backed into the corner hissing softly. Luther watched him carefully. "You're upset because you lost?" he asked standing up. Prea's expression changed immediately and he turned away from Luther. "Don't worry. You'll do better next time." Luther reassured him. "You didn't tell me they were that strong…" Prea muttered. "Preatorian listen to me. No one can claim victory until they have tasted defeat. Now you are one more step closer to killing them. Besides you'll have your brother with you next time." Luther said.

Prea turn around quickly. "Brother?" He asked. Luther smiled then looked towards the lab worker. He nodded then retreated the room. "Yes my scientists took the liberty on my command to create a sibling to keep you company." Luther replied. Prea tilted his head to the side. "You were able to revive one of my brothers?" He asked. "Well by studying the deceased Destroyers we were able to collect enough information, and with your DNA of course, to created another." Luther said leading Prea to the doorway. The lab worker returned followed by a tall red haired man with lavender colored eyes. Him and Prea stared at each other with pure interest. "Prea meet your brother Clous. Clous this is your brother Preatorian." Luther said bringing them both closer together. Clous seemed rather shy and quickly looked to the ground. Prea smiled slightly then looked back to Luther. "Only one?" He asked. "You want more siblings?" Luther asked. Prea nodded. Luther smiled evilly. "That's what I wanted to hear. Toki get to work on the other three." Luther demanded. The young lab worker jumped then quickly scurried off. "Well after you two have bonded a bit shall we test your skills in the simulator again?" Luther asked. Both Clous and Prea looked simultaneously at Luther then back to each other and smirked.

_As the night falls various stars begin to appear in the endless black void of the sky. An endless star ocean as a small few would call it. The greatest mysteries of the world lied within the very fabric of the universe itself. Carefully weaved in and untouchable. As if the fabric of space was a sort of dream catcher. It was hard to believe that all that I knew, all I grew up with, was just created by a sick man who lost his mind and in turn tried to destroy us for his faults. It felt nice to know that he had gotten what he had deserved. But now he is back with a vendetta…that is to destroy us "virus'" as he calls us. As a result he has sent viruses to our world to do his dirty work. They bleed like us. Talk like us. Their physical appearance is like ours with some exceptions of course. It makes you stop and look at the other people around you. Suddenly you realize that anyone if not all of them could be the enemy. Such paranoia can lead to defeat. I've had to coup with many defeats all my life. In return they had all left gaping wounds now long turned to scars…but there is one that will never heal. I deserve that wound for my inexperience and fear. For my selfishness and greed. I should have been killed in those hell like flames that day ten years ago… not my father. But as a result of his will for me to live on it has only left me to slowly die within myself. Rotting inside a corpses shell. I deserve this agony. This pain and suffering. I could have saved him that day and submitted my life to the dragons… but I suppose my story would not have it that way._

"I thought I'd find you staring into nothing." Those words penetrated Albel's thinking process. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked towards his addresser. "What do you want woman?" He asked coldly. Elvy sighed. "Forgive me high o mighty for thinking you might need something to eat." She muttered then threw something Albel could not recognize. Albel caught it and raised a brow. He studied the strange purple lump in his hand. "Are you mocking me woman?" Albel sneered. Elvy blinked. "It's called a Motogi fruit. It only grows in severely cold weather conditions. It's said to give to give you luck if you eat it." She said. Albel stared once more at the lump as if it was a poisonous snake. Elvy shook her head. "It's not poisoned." She muttered. "And you expect me to believe that? What kind of idiot believes a fruit can give you luck?" Albel hissed. Elvy decided she wasn't going to win this argument verbally and simply pulled out one of the daggers. Albel jumped to his feet his hand on his own sword. "Calm down cupcake." Elvy tease then picked the strange fruit up from the ground where Albel had dropped it. She sliced it in two and tossed one half to Albel who caught it. Elvy then took a bit of the fruit and waved good-bye to Albel. As she walked down the hill Albel processed what she had said to him. "Cupcake?" Albel said to himself. Albel slowly and reluctantly took a bite of the strange fruit. But found it quit tasty. "I wonder…" Albel muttered. He looked back to Elvy who was talking with Nel at the bottom of the hill.

I wonder if it is possible to be healed by another? What are you talking about…I'm beyond healing. No one can save me from the nothing I've become…It just makes me hate more. But perhaps the hatred can be dulled down with time…Well I'd like to see them all try. I'll never stop hating I'll never stop killing. It's the only life I've ever known…and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. No matter who they are. Until the day I die this claw will hold all my hate and anger. It is my eternal scar. My remembrance of that day. Until the day this claw is shattered I will never stop… hating myself…

(Soooo_ what do you all think? Nothing much really happened in this chapter. God dammed writer's block! I'll murder it! But at least I got a new or well a couple new people in there. Oh yeah someone please tell me is Luther's hair a strawberry blonde or is Priestess throwing me for a loop? Anyway leave me a review and I'll update real soon! Ta Ta!)_

_Efra_


	8. Good Bye Sacret City

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Eight: Good bye Sacred City

By: Efra

"Damn contraption!"

"Maybe it would work if you stop nearly breaking it in half…"

"Shut up woman!"

"Fine… I'll leave you to your lonesome."

Albel glared at the young thief as she left. He could have sworn he heard her mutter "hopeless bastard" under her breath. Albel grumbled and returned to trying to get the communicator to work properly. Just when he got it to work a scream came from outside. Albel jumped and fell backwards in his chair. Albel cursed under his breath then ran from the room. When outside he found Elvy pushed into a corner and a huge black dragon not to far away. Albel raised a brow. " Don't tell me your scared of a small harmless dragon?" Albel teased. Elvy tried her best to glared at him but when the dragon snorted she returned to the state Albel had found her it. A man jumped off the dragon his huge black plated armor clanking loudly.

Albel placed his nonclawed hand on his hip. The Dragon Brigade solider made his way to him falling on the way under the sever weight of his armor. Albel looked at him strangely. The man panted when he finally reached Albel. "Albel Sir…. King Airyglyph…requests your presents back…. at the…castle…" The solider reported after he caught his breath. Albel looked more annoyed then ever. "Why can't I ever get away from him…" He muttered. The dragon gave a quick snap towards Elvy. The solider quickly turned around falling over once again and restrained it. But try as he might the dragon would not listen to him. Albel then stepped in front of the dragon. They stared at each other for a moment then the dragon bowed its head. "You need more training." Albel said. "Uh…. ye…yes ….Sir…. please forgive me sir!" The solider stuttered. Albel sighed. "Tell that worthless King of yours I'll be there shortly." Albel muttered. "Yes sir!" Then the solider climbed rather quickly on to the dragons arched back then took off.

Albel gave a sideways look to Elvy. "You can come out now. There isn't an anymore big mean dragon." He said. Elvy stood up slowly not looking at Albel. Albel smirked. "What still to scared for words?" He teased. Elvy only pushed by him and back into the castle. Albel watched her as she wandered by Nel and around the corner. Not wanting any conversations with Nel Albel quickly took off for Airyglyph. He passed Roger who was showing off to his friends while standing on a rock. He passed Valkin who was napping in a tree. But he swore he saw a familiar face leaning against the alley way but when Albel went to investigate they had vanished.

When he finally returned to Airyglyph the town was very gloomy. There was not a soul in site. An ominous fog was drifting happily through out the cold snow blanketed town. As Albel walked shadows seemed to stalk him. When Albel reached the castle it was missing the two guards that usually stood their posts. Albel pulled the Crimson Scourge and stepped inside. The castle was just as empty as the town but was certainly more cheery. Then he heard a familiar voice echo through the hall. Albel ascended the stairs. Then stepped around the corner in a predator like manner. King Arzei was sitting on his throne as usual. The obviously new Dragon Brigade solider was kneeling before him unable to stand back up. Now Albel could see just how young the solider was now that he had discarded his helmet.

Albel leaned against the corner staring at Arzei. Arzei must have felt like something was burning into him because he looked up suddenly. He smiled warmly at Albel. "There you are. I was beginning to worry." He said. Albel opened his mouth slightly. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Now this young man can relax." Arzei added and stood up. The young Dragon Brigade solider pulled himself up with a grunt then bowed as well as he could to the King before scurrying out. "Is that all you called me here for? Because you were worried?" Albel sneered. Arzei sighed. "Well I'm sure you've noticed that the streets are empty?" Arzei asked. Albel nodded. "All the people are either leaving or hiding inside their homes." Arzei said leading Albel into his private quarters. "Why?" Albel asked curiosity getting the most of him. "Well about two days ago a young man came to me. Very strange looking man as well. But he asked me where the Crimson Scourge bearer was to be located." Arzei said sitting down and motioning for Albel to do the same. Albel didn't obey and only stood more curious then ever.

"Well?" Albel demanded. "I refused any such information to him." Arzei replied. "He said he understood my decision and was glad to be escorted out of the castle." Arzei added. "And yet I don't see the point of you calling me here just to tell me that someone was looking for me." Albel muttered. "Well that's not what I called you here for. You see just yesterday. There was a ruckus outside. That same man had broken a young child's neck right in front of her mother. So naturally the guards restrained him and brought him into the castle. He demanded to see me." Arzei said looking glum. Albel's expression had changed immediately at this information. "I granted his wish… do you know what he told me?" Arzei asked. Then Albel noticed his arm was bandaged heavily. Albel looked from his arm to his eyes. "He told me that every time I don't cooperate with him he would kill another child in plain daylight." Arzei continued. "Then he used a strange black fire that immediately burned through the soldiers armor and left them all as a pile of bones." Arzei then gripped his arm. Surprise and anger ran through Albel's whole body.

"I just got rid of that bastard!" Albel screamed. Arzei jumped at his sudden remark. "You know him?" Arzei asked. "Of course I do. He's been destroying everything in his path!" Albel snapped. "I'll murder that damn Preatorian!" Albel yelled at the ceiling. Arzei blinked. Albel was already heading for the door. "Wait Albel!" Arzei called standing up. Albel glared over his shoulder. "When he burned my arm… he told me his name…it was Clous not Preatorian." Arzei said. Albel turned back to Arzei his eyes wide. _What? There are two of them now? _

Then the door burst open. Albel turned around to find a badly burned and bleeding Valkin. He was carrying an unconscious and very much bleeding Roger in his arms. "Al…bel…" He managed to say then he fell to his knees. Arzei ran around his desk and knelt to his side. Albel did the same. "There are two…of them…the Destroyers…Of…Time… Aquios…" Then Valkin fell unconscious. Albel jumped to his feet and ran from the castle. _Damn it! I shouldn't have left them alone! Elvy…Nel… Fayt I wish you were here…_


	9. Threatening Request

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Nine: Threatening Request.

By: Efra

Now that Albel had finally reached the Sacred City he had found it lying in shambles. There was a huge gap in the Moonlit Bridge and it was slowly crumbling away into a bigger gap. Without a thought further Albel took a running leap. At first he had doubts that he would make the jump but that soon was lifted as he soared through the air and landed gracefully on his feet on the other side. But the Bridge couldn't take the extra weight and began crumbling away faster then before. Albel quickly stepped off the Bridge and headed into the City. There didn't seem to be any more survivors then at least a dozen, which included the high priestess, the magistrate, and Elena. Albel was now getting a little panicky that the two women that he knew weren't around. Albel kneeled next to Elena who was caring as best as she could for the injured. "Where is Nel?" He asked. Elena looked at him and shook her head. Albel stood again and began searching the ruins. He found another batch of survivors being treated by Nel herself.

She stood and ran to Albel when he caught her eye. He looked down at her. " Are you alright?" He asked softly. Nel stared back at him. "Yes I wasn't injured to badly. Just some scraps and bruises." She replied. Then Albel looked around again then back to Nel. "Have you seen Elvira?" He asked. Nel looked down. Albel cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger. "You can tell me." He said calmly. "She was in the part of the castle that was hit the worst. I don't think she could have survived…" Nel said her eyes studying Albel features. Albel closed his eyes then pulled Nel into a hug. "At least your ok…" He whispered. Nel stared in shock then pulled away from Albel. "I half to tend to the survivors…" She muttered not letting her eyes reach Albel's again. She quickly turned away and began healing again. Albel decided to find more survivors.

After half a day of looking Albel managed to unearth three survivors. As he continued his search a huge slab of stone that was once the archway into the castle fell. Albel pulled his sword automatically. Then through the dust Albel could see someone coming out of the castle. Albel stepped forward. The dust cleared to reveal Elvy carrying Queen Romeria. Albel's eyes widened he dropped his sword and ran to her. "She needs medical help…" Elvy muttered. "What about you?" Albel asked. Elvy looked at him. She didn't look hurt at all. The only give away was the blood trail behind her. Albel turned around quickly. "Nel! Get over here now!" Albel shouted. Nel came running over a minuet later. She looked relived at the sight of both of them. "You… you saved the Queen… For this I am forever in your debt." Nel said taking Romeria from Elvy and taking her to the survivors group. "What about my brother and Roger?" She asked. "They're fine Albel said not looking at her. Elvy fell back against the wall and slid down it.

She then removed as much clothing as she could without showing too much and began tending to the huge gash in her side. Albel gave her a sideways glance. "Do you need help?" Albel asked. Elvy shook her head and pulled a pointed piece of stone from her side that made Albel cringe just to watch but she didn't show any emotions of pain and placed a strange looking herb on the bleeding gash. Albel raised a brow. "Ok…could you help bandage this?" She muttered rather reluctantly. Albel smirked and kneeled down taking the bandages and wrapping them around her waist. When Albel finished Elvy had already fallen unconscious from the blood loss. Albel shook his head and picked her up slowly and carried her to the others. Several black dragons landed. What was left of the Dragon Brigade that finally come. Arzei jumped from his dragons back and came towards Albel. He nodded to Albel then went immediately to help Romeria. Albel looked back down to Elvy. " Hmph. I guess you're lucky to have fallen unconscious I'd hate to see what would happen if you were awake when all the dragons came. Albel put her down next to the fire that was made to keep everyone warm. "You idiot…" Elvy muttered in her sleep when Albel turned away. Albel sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Next time I'll let you bleed to death!" He snapped then went to find Nel.

The next day all of the survivors had been transported to Airyglyph. Albel was standing on the edge of the training yard over looking the Royal City. There was a small shuffle behind him. Albel turned on the spot. Valkin was leaning against the wall watching him. "What fool?" Albel asked. Valkin smiled. "Thanks for caring for Elvy." He said then left. "He comes up all the way up here and stares at me. Breaking my concentration just to say thank you for caring for that damn woman?" Albel muttered. "What are you muttering about?" Someone called to him. Albel glared. Nel came walking towards him. She jumped up next to him. "None of your business Zelpher." Albel snapped. Nel gave him a sideways look. "What's with the sudden change of attitude? You were being a gentleman yesterday." Nel asked glaring at him. "Bah! Me a gentleman? Dream on fool. Dream on." Albel laughed evilly then jumped down and returned to the warmness of the castle. Nel watched him closely as he went. "Why is he acting so different now?" She asked herself.

Albel accidentally found Elvy while walking the halls. She was sitting in front of the fire hearth. The dancing flames reflected on her eyes. "What are you doing out of bed? Do you want to kill yourself?" Albel said walking up behind her. "Is it a crime to not want to stay in bed?" She asked. "Under the circumstances. Yes." Albel replied. "I'm fine." She said sternly. Albel decided to take the hint as to leave her be and turned to leave. "Wait." She whispered looking over her shoulder. "What?" Albel glared over his shoulder. "Don't forget this." She said standing up and handing him the communicator. Albel took it sneered then stormed out of the room.

As Arzei sat on his throne he heard a commotion. Slowly he stood up just as a couple of the guards were thrown down the stairs. They must have broken their necks since they didn't move afterwards but their bodies twitched sickeningly. Arzei took a step back as Prea came around the corner. Fear grasped Arzei but he remained calm. Prea came towards him like a predator. Pure evil in his black eyes. "Preatorian is it?" Arzei said. "I am…" Arzei started. "Spare me the introductions! I know who you are you fool!" Prea snapped anger washing over his face. Arzei sat down quietly. The room became very dark and eerie. "Why have you graced us with your presents?" Arzei asked. Prea crossed his arms and stood mostly on one leg. " I want that woman." He said softly. Arzei tilted his head to the side. "Which one? There are more here then grains of sand in the Mosel Dunes. Prea glared at him. "Don't play games with me." He said quietly walking closer to Arzei his three parted wings wrapping around him like a vampires cap. "It's the truth." Arzei said. Prea then unwrapped himself put both of his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned ever closer to Arzei who went back as far as he could. "I want the owner of this." He said pulling out a blade that was bigger then a dagger but smaller then a short sword. A purple and red jewel was engraved into the hilt. "She's here. I know she is. The one who has sent my brother into a coma!" Prea snapped.

Arzei sighed. "I'm sorry M'lord… but I don't know any woman here that carries a Desert Blade." Arzei said closing his eyes. Prea breathed in slowly his patience slipping away. He pulled away from Arzei and looked around the walls. "You're lying. I can smell it." He said looking very fascinated in a young girl that was peeking at them from the corner. Arzei noticed and stood up. "I think it's time for you leave." Arzei said sternly. Prea gave him a sideways smirk then turned away. "Alright I'll leave…" He said looking back to the little girl who hid behind the wall. "She wouldn't happen to be yours would she?" He asked. Arzei froze. "Yes… Your wife died in childbirth didn't she? But left you with a daughter…" Prea said turning back to Arzei. "How…" Arzei said looking scared. Prea leaned closer to him. "It's all in your head. I can see it but do you want to know a secret?" He asked. Arzei stared at him.

"You would have been better off with Elena." Prea whispered into Arzei's ear then he pulled away again and walked to the corner. "Kara!" Arzei said stepping forward. Prea kneeled down to one knee and smiled at Arzei's daughter. She looked away from him. Then a black rose appeared in Prea's hand and he handed it to the little girl. She blinked then took it. "You should be proud of your father. He's a very strong leader." Prea said giving Arzei a sideways look. Kara didn't understand but nodded anyway. Then Albel came muttering up one of the staircases he stopped dead. "You!" He shouted.

"Yes me and hello to you to Nox." Prea said smirking. Albel glared and pulled his sword. "Albel no!" Arzei screamed getting between both of them. "I'll kill him get out of my way you fool!" Albel screamed. "Now now Nox. It's not like we won't fight again in the future. If I don't decide to destroy this place right now." Prea said. "M'lord please show us mercy!" Arzei pleaded turning to Prea. Prea frowned. "I wouldn't stoop so low as to cut a child's life short." Prea said standing up. "You're brother didn't seem to mind." Albel sneered. "Can you blame him? He was only born a week ago." Prea said. "I'll be back in three nights Arzei. You better have the woman with you. Or I will show no mercy. Staring with your precious daughter." With that he turned to the stairs patted Kara on the head then descended them and out of the castle. Arzei scooped up Kara and hugged her. Albel turned to follow Prea. Albel glared and went down the stairs. Prea was waiting for him. "One more thing Nox. You better train up." Then he disappeared. Albel punched the wall.

Later the night Albel told Nel what had happened. She seemed distraught. "So who is it he's after? And why?" She asked. "That fool of a King said he was looking for the one who put his brother in a coma. Now that I think about it I want to meet them as well." Albel said staring at the stars. Nel rested her head on his shoulder. Albel froze up then slowly put his arm around her. "Hey love birds!" Elvy called from the doorway. Albel glared over his should while Nel blushed. "Watch your tongue woman or I'll chop it off while you sleep and maybe do a little bit more." Albel threatened. Elvy raised a brow. "Oh I'm shaking. You'll be singing a different tune after you've lost an important part of your body." She threatened back. "I thought you two could use something warm." Then she walked towards them and handed Nel and Albel a cup of tea. Albel sniffed it suspiciously then looked back to Elvy. She looked at him strangely. "You are one weird man." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Nel sipped the tea quietly. She blinked. "I've never tasted a tea like this…" She said. "Is it new?" She asked. Elvy shook her head. "It's from where I live at." She said. "Oh…where is that?" Nel asked. Elvy jumped up onto the rim of the castle and looked around. "Doubt you even know with how stupid you are." Albel muttered. Elvy smiled. "Just beyond those two mountains." She said. Nel looked surprised. "I didn't think anyone could live there… doesn't the temperature go fifty below zero?" Albel said. "Yeah it dose but we're used to it." Elvy said jumping down. "Nonsense!" Albel snapped. "Skeptical are you?" She asked. "It's common sense to know no human can live at fifty below!" Albel said. "Who ever said we were human?" Elvy asked. Albel and Nel looked at her. She stared at the ground for a moment then left. Albel noticed she was missing one of her weapons from its holster. So did Nel. They both looked at each other then back to Elvy. "Damn it now I half to be nice to her…" Albel muttered. There was a beeping sound and Albel pulled out the communicator.

"What the…" Albel said as he stared at it. The beeping intensified and then the communicator exploded. Albel dropped it and pulled Nel away. "What happened?" Nel asked. "Static interference…" Albel said. "What dose that mean?" Nel asked looking in to his eyes. "That means…" Albel looked at the destroyed communicator. "That we can't contact Fayt."

_Big chapter. But there's a lot more to come! This hasn't even started to get evil yet! Muhahaha! I've got lots of reviews…yay! Oh sorry anyway here's the next chapter. I hope it's still catching all your attention. Leave me some reviews and I'll update ASAP! I mean it! Bye now y'all! _

_Crazy Efra _


	10. Black Sun Crimson Moon

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Ten: Black Sun Crimson Moon

By: Efra

Albel stared at the rising moon. The dark labyrinth was descending ever darker each night on Ellicore II. The eeriness had increased greatly. Not a soul was ever found after the darkness had set. But there were some who lived in the darkness. Albel has seen Elvy earlier that night pacing the edge of the castle wall perfectly balanced. It temped him to give her one small shove and see if she'd fall or some how and rather impossibly stay on perfect feet. When he looked again she was still pacing the wall rather restlessly. Albel then felt a strange feeling like he was being watched. So he looked over his shoulder to find Arzei's daughter Kara peeking at him. "Yes little Princess?" He asked. Kara then crept around the corner holding a teddy bear. "Um uncle Albel…. I was wondering if…well…" Kara said looking down.

Albel's face changed when she called him uncle. "Great now that fool is telling her to call me pets names!" He said to himself then walked towards her. He kneeled down and looked at her. She continued to look at the ground. "I was wondering…. if…you would…tuck me in?" She asked shyly. Albel shook his head gently and smiled. "Alright c'mon." He said picking her up and taking her to her room. Once she was tucked in Albel sat with her until she fell a sleep. He gently replaced his hand with her teddy bear and went to depart. Arzei had entered and looked surprised. "Well it seems you've tucked her in before me. How nice of you." He said. Albel glared at him. " The kid asked me to so I did. Nothing more." He said quietly then pushed past the King. Arzei watched him as he went. Albel could be heard muttering all down the hall.

When he turned the corner he ran into Nel and they both fell over. "Watch where…" Albel said but then bit his tongue when he saw it was Nel. Nel blinked at him then rubbed her arm. "That claw hurts." She said. Albel glanced at his arm then stood up. He held out his hand for Nel. She smiled then took it. Once on her feet they stared at each other for a moment then Albel looked away. "Sorry." He said then walked down the hall. He walked slowly up to the training yard. Elvy was up there already practicing. Albel walked up behind her. He could tell she didn't see him. When he went to touch her she spun around grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back then put both blades at his throat in the form of an X. Albel had accidentally dug his claws in to her thigh as well. She didn't seem to notice.

Elvy blinked when she found it was him. Albel glared at her. "Get off me woman." He muttered dangerously. Elvy looked at if she was in pain. "I'm afraid of loosing my leg if I do." She muttered removing her weapons slowly. "What are you talking about…." Then Albel realized what he had done and quickly removed his claws. Elvy jumped off him and leaned against the wall. Albel couldn't find what to say for a moment. "Well…. you deserve it!" He blurted out. " What ever." She said then removed her hand the claw marks were completely gone. The blood was still there though. Albel stared in shock as Elvy returned to fighting with the air. "How did you do that?" He asked. "You wouldn't understand." She replied. Albel glared. "I demand a straight answer or I will take your head off!" He snapped pulling the Crimson Scourge from its sheath. Elvy then jumped onto the training yard edge and continued. "Don't you have someone named Nel to be cuddling with right now?" She asked glancing at him. Albel grumbled under his breath. "That's it woman! Get down here now!" Albel yelled. Elvy jumped at his sudden loudness but kept perfect balance. She stopped and looked at him. "What are you yelling about now?" She asked just as Nel came into the training yard. "I'd like to know too." Nel said crossing her arms.

Albel looked from both of them to the ground. "I ordered you to come down here now." Albel muttered dangerously. Elvy shook her head. "Come up here and make me Nox… Or are you going to send Zelpher to do you're dirty work?" Elvy asked smirking and putting both hands on her hips. Albel glared while Nel look rather insulted. Albel then jumped up onto the castle edge and attacked. Elvy dodged. "Fight back!" Albel yelled. Elvy then pulled her Twin Blades from their holsters and managed to tangle the Crimson Scourge in them. Albel held up his claw. Green like flames ignited from it. "Palm Of Destruction!" He yelled and tossed the green flames towards the thief. "This trick again…" Elvy muttered and jumped up bouncing of the top of Albel's head lightly and out of sight. Albel blinked and looked around. Nel was still where she was standing looking confused too. Then Albel realized he didn't have his sword. "Not bad Nox. Have you been practicing?" The thief called to him. Albel spun around to find her standing on top of one of the dummies heads both Desert Blades in one hand and the Crimson Scourge in the other. "Give back my sword." Albel demanded. "Why would I do that?" She asked. The Crimson Scourge was now pulsating and slightly glowing purple. Albel walked over to the dummy and looked up at her.

"Albel… your sword…" Nel said walking up next to him. Albel then noticed the sword. Elvy looked at it in confusion then threw it down to Albel who caught it. Once in Albel's hand it stopped pulsating and glowing immediately. "Why do you think it did that?" Nel asked. Albel shook his head. Elvy turned away slowly. "Where are you going?" Albel asked giving her a sideways look. "Uhh. No where…" Elvy said turning back rubbing the back of her head. "What did you do?" Albel demanded. "I didn't do anything." Elvy replied. "Don't make me do something to you don't want me to." Albel said smirking. Elvy glared. Albel felt a searing pain in his nose a minuet later and he fell on to his back. "Albel! Are you alright?" Nel asked kneeling next to him. "Creep…" Elvy muttered putting her feet back on the castle wall edge. Nel then pulled her scarf off and began wiping Albel's blood off his face. "Damn woman! Now I am going to!" Albel screamed pulling himself to his feet. Elvy's left eye glowed it's deep red and she turned quickly looking around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Albel demanded. "Something's wrong." Elvy replied still scanning the area. Albel looked around then to Nel. Elvy then knocked them both to the ground and jumped over something. What ever it was caught the light and glittered and hit the stone wall. Albel stood slowly and walked towards the wall. He found a black throwing star in the wall. Blood dripped from one of the points. Albel looked back to Elvy. "It nicked me a bit." She said. Albel pulled his sword and walked to the edge. He didn't see anyone around the darkened rooftops nor on a higher part of the castle. Nel quickly jumped up and snatched another throwing star before it lodged itself in Albel's collarbone. "Someone's trying to kill us." Nel said dropping the star. When it hit the ground it exploded. Albel jumped back pulling Nel with him.

"Hm. Nice reflexes Nox." Said a calm rather cold voice. Albel glared and spun around. The sun was beginning to rise again. As the light engulfed the world it revealed Albel's attacker. There stood Preatorian. His lavender colored hair glowing slightly in the sunlight. "Have you gone blind? You said three nights!" Albel yelled. Prea looked around then back to Albel. "Since when did I say I wouldn't come earlier then that?" He asked. Albel growled. Prea cracked his neck then looked at Elvy. He glared. "So here you are." He said coldly. Elvy took a step back. Albel jumped in front of her. "You want her. You go through me first!" Albel yelled. Prea shook his head. "What's this? Have a soft spot do you?" He asked jumping down silently. "I'm the only man who is going to kill her!" Albel growled. Prea sighed. "In case you haven't noticed. I'm not much of a man anyway." He said. "Why? Are you a woman?" Albel said then leapt forward. Prea laughed and moved aside. "You have no idea." He said then knocked Albel off the wall. "Albel!" Nel screamed and tried to jump after him but Prea grabbed her arm. "Now where are you going pretty?" He asked. Nel glared and punched him. Prea let her go and stepped away. He rubbed the side of his face tenderly.

He then raised his hand. Nel was lifted into the air simultaneously. He walked toward the edge and held Nel over it. "Stop it you creep!" Elvy yelled tossing a pebble at him. "Hm? Oh I forgot you were there. Any normal person would have run by now." He said. Then he let Nel go. "Nel!" Elvy screamed running to the edge. Prea grabbed her wrist and pulled her off her feet. "Now how should I kill you?" He asked. Elvy stared at him. Prea suddenly jerked forward and dropped Elvy. The tip of a sword was pierced through his waist. "You touch either of them again and I'll kill you." Valkin said and pushed Prea to the ground. Prea fell to his knees holding his stomach. "What…" Elvy said but Valkin tossed her over his shoulder and jumped over the side.

"Hey wait! What about…" Elvy said.

"Their all fine I told them to hide." Valkin replied.

Albel was at the bottom of the castle wall holding a shocked looking Nel in his arms. Valkin and Albel looked at each other then simultaneously ran towards the entrance to Airyglyph. "Why is he trying to kill me?" Elvy asked. Albel glanced at her. "How could you not know?" He asked. "You put his brother into a coma." He added. "Really how did you do that?" Valkin asked. "I…don't remember…anything like that." Elvy muttered. By the time they were out of Airyglyph something didn't seem right at all. The ground began to shake again and the day became night. The sun slowly turned black like someone had poured oil over it with red rings outlining it. "What the…" Valkin said finally putting Elvy down. Albel put Nel down as well. "This isn't good…" Nel said.

"Seems this world is finally coming to its end." Prea said. Albel and Valkin spun around. He was standing with his arms crossed and his strange wings wrapping around him. "How can you still be standing!" Valkin said backing up. Prea took a step forward his wing moving behind him. Black oozing liquid had stained his armor where Valkin had stabbed him. "Some people never learn. I told you I'm not human." Prea muttered. Albel attacked him and was thrown back into a tree. Nel glared at him. "How dare you!" She yelled and attacked as well. "Pest." Prea muttered and slapped her aside. "Well since I have both of you now." He said looking at the twins. "Might as well kill you both." He said and raised his hand. His nails became longer then they already were and a faint red glow surrounded his hand. Valkin held Elvy protectively in his arms. Nel moved slightly. Albel was knocked cold against the dented tree. Blood ran down the side of his face. "Say good bye." Prea smirked.

"No Preatorian. The female is mine." Said another female voice from the tree. Prea stopped his eyes wide. The red glow disappeared and his nails returned to their normal yet still abnormal length. He stared at the tree with interest. "What are you doing here so early?" Prea asked sounding excited. "I came because father told me Clous had been injured." The woman replied. Prea tilted his head to the side.

A young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes jumped down from the tree. Her armor was as strange as Prea's. She looked down at Albel with pure hatred. Then she kicked him in the side. Albel gasped and fell over. Elvy's eye widened. "You dishonorable bitch!" Valkin yelled. She slowly looked back to the twins. "You are in no situation to be yelling nasty names Scipher boy." She said. Then she looked to Prea. She vanished then reappeared by him. Slowly she circled him looking from ever feature of his body. "So you're my brother? Not bad. Your very gorgeous." She said. Prea followed her with his eyes. "Stop that. It's disgusting." Prea ordered. "Fine. But please step aside. You've done more then your share." She said.

"Layla. They are mine not yours." Prea said. "I don't care. The female is mine. She hurt Clous. I'm going to make her pay." Layla growled. "Your not strong enough to take creatures like them on." Prea said grabbing her wrist. "They don't even know what powers they have so it doesn't matter." Layla said yanking her wrist away. "That's the same attitude that drug Clous down. Don't make his mistake. I will take care of them." Prea said now towering over Layla. They glared at each other.

Elvy pushed away from Valkin and walked towards them both. "Look at you two fighting like an unmarried couple. How pathetic." She said smirking. Prea and Layla both looked at her slowly. Layla then unsheathed a sword and attack Elvy before Prea could stop her. Elvy stood her ground. "You're dead!" Layla screamed and swung downward. "Elvy!" Valkin yelled. There was a flash of light and a loud clank. Valkin and Prea stood rooted to the spot. Layla's eyes widened. Elvy was still standing there smirking at her. Both Desert Blades where in the form of an X blocking Layla's sword. "How did you…" Layla said then cracks formed in her sword and it broke apart. Shards of the blade cut Elvy and Layla's skin. Elvy then threw Layla back into the same tree Albel was thrown into. "You should have listened to your brother!" Elvy shouted.

Valkin pulled his sword and leapt at Prea who jumped back and pulled a whip and wrapped it around Valkin. Elvy towered over Layla her eye glowing. Layla glared and suddenly grabbed the Crimson Scourge and slashed Elvy across the chest. Elvy fell back but regained her balance. Elvy nodded to Valkin then ran towards Prea. Prea's grip on the whip lessened and Valkin broke free. Elvy ran by him and winked. Elvy then jumped clear over Prea.

Layla collided with him. Prea didn't budge causing Layla to fall over. Prea sighed irritatingly and pulled Layla back to her feet. "That's it!" Prea said and tripped Elvy up she tumbled forward and landed on one knee. Layla then grabbed Valkin's sword and slashed downward. Layla suddenly stopped her eyes wide. Prea gasped. "Rule number one. You never attack someone with their back to you." Elvy said thrusting the Crimson Scourge through Layla's side. Layla dropped Valkin's sword. Elvy stood up and pulled the Crimson Scourge from Layla who stumbled backward into Prea then disappeared in a digital spurt. Prea glared at Elvy. She watched him over her shoulder waiting to attack if needed. Then Prea smiled. "Well then. You win this time Scipher. But I'll be taking the kid anyway." Prea said. Elvy spun around. Kara appeared in Prea's arms. He laughed and disappeared with her in his arms. Elvy took a step forward where Prea once stood. Then fell forward unconscious.

"Damn it! This place looks like a war zone!"

"It seems they were targeting Ellicore the most."

"Hey over here!"

"Are they even alive?"

"Albel and Nel are… And so is this guy."

"What about her?"

"She's hurt pretty badly we better get a doctor."

_Who is that I'm hearing? What are they doing here? Is it more of the Destroyers?_

Albel opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred. A crimson moon was in full peak above him. Then he saw someone looking over him. Albel tried his best to get them into focus. "Albel?" The person called. They sounded far away to him. "Who?" He asked weakly then fell back into darkness.

_Whew! Talk about long chapter. I guess I got a little carried away with this one. But hey it's good still. Are all the Albel Nel fans happy? Now here is where it gets fun heh heh. I hope you all like this chapter and I'll be updating soon. Oh yeah if anyone is having trouble with pronouncing Preatorian here's how you say it: prey-tour-e-an. Efra_


	11. Secrets Of A Lost Soul

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Of A Lost Soul

By: Efra

"How could you let this happen!" Luther yelled at his expressionless son. "First your brother and now your sister!" Luther continued. Prea remained expressionless and merely walked by Luther. "Don't walk away from me!" Luther then grabbed Prea by the arm spun him around and slapped him. Prea slowly turned his head back to his father. Luther glared at him. Then within a spilt second Prea had slapped Luther three times as hard causing him to stumble to the side.

"Don't you dare blame this on me. I told Layla to go back! She didn't listen to me! Besides you shouldn't have let her come at that low a level in the first place! You've got no one to blame but yourself!" Prea yelled back then shoved by Luther and around the corner. Luther watched his with his hand on his cheek. Prea's anger had hit him and everyone else around them hard. Most of the workers were shaking terribly and looking scared. Luther looked to each of their faces as they quickly continued back to work. "My god… what have I created?" Luther asked himself.

The young lab worker named Toki slipped away some time later. As he walked down the halls he heard a clanking of chains coming from a room not to far down the hall. When he opened the door he found Prea beating on a punching bag. The chain that held it up looked about to break. Toki slowly entered to the room. "Preatorian?" He asked. Prea punched the bag one last time and it split open dropping sand over the floor. Prea spun around and looked at him. "What?" He snapped undoing the top of his armor and pulling it off revealing his chest.

"I wanted to talk about the Owner." Toki said. Prea scowled then jumped up on to the highest metal bar he could find. "What's there to talk about? He doesn't care about me anymore." Prea said as he hung upside down from the bars by his knees. "He's to wrapped up in all the others now." Prea said in a mocking tone. Toki sighed pulling of his glasses. "You've been talking to Blair again haven't you?" He asked. Prea jumped down. "What's wrong with talking to her?" He asked. "She's against the Owner she's trying to brainwash you. Besides you aren't allowed to go down to the cells anyway." Toki said placing both hands on Prea's bare shoulders. "But she's my Aunt…" Prea said pulling away. "Prea please. I f you don't want to get killed stay away from her." With that Toki retreated out of the room. Prea tilted his head to the side. "But why?"

"Do you think he's even alive?"

"Roger…"

"Well?"

"Yes he is. He's breathing isn't he?"

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean he's alive."

"We'll know soon enough."

Albel jumped up causing the blanket that covered him to fly into the air. He looked around. Nel, Elvy, Roger, And Valkin were all standing there. Roger was flopped over Elvy's shoulder. Nel was sitting on the bed next to him and Valkin was leaning against the wall. "Well good morning sunshine." Elvy said. Albel glared. "Go sunshine someone else woman." He snapped. Elvy glared back. "Fine I will." She said then turned and walked out of the room. Roger turned and stuck his tongue out at Albel as she went. Albel muttered under his breath. Nel leaned closer to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Albel looked at her then nodded. Valkin then stopped leaning against the wall and headed for the door he stopped suddenly on the way and touched his side around where his ribs should be then kept walking. Albel looked suspiciously at him.

Nel then hugged him. "What are you doing?" Albel asked. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." She said. "You had everyone worried." She added. Then Albel remembered what he saw before he passed out again. He pushed Nel away and looked her in the eye. "Who were the ones who brought us back?" He asked. Nel blinked. "I...I'm not sure. When we all woke up the doctor said they left." Nel replied. Albel then stood up and walked out of the room. Elvy was sitting outside while Roger played in the snow.

She was looking up at the sky. Albel stopped next to her and looked up as well. The creepy black sun was still there. "No wonder everything is so dark." Albel said. Elvy glanced at him. "How's the nose?" She asked. Then Albel remembered that she nearly broke it and glared at her. "I'll take then as it's ok." She muttered and dodged a snowball thrown by Roger. Albel on the other hand was hit in the chest. Albel glared at Roger who glared back. Elvy then walked over and picked Roger up sensing a fight between the two of them. "Why are you protecting that brat?" Albel asked sinisterly. "It was one little snowball. There's no need to kill him for it." She said turning away from him as Roger hid as best he could. Then something slithered by Elvy's leg. Albel quickly pulled his sword and chopped its head off. Elvy looked down and sighed. "Airyglyph is crawling with those now. They've bitten half the people here and gotten them sick." Elvy said. Albel looked at her. "They haven't bitten you at all?" He asked. Elvy turned away. "No they don't come near me or Valkin. Except a very brave few." She said.

Albel then turned her around. "I wonder why." He hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you are behind all of this. After all those demons did show up after you." Albel added. Elvy glared at him. "You only wish Nox. You've been looking for an excuse to try to kill me ever since they showed up. I think they've taken over your mind." Elvy snapped dropping Roger to the ground. Roger looked up at both of them then ran back into the castle. "You better be careful of what you say." Albel hissed. "Or?" Elvy asked. "Or I'll send the dragons after you." He replied. Elvy glared and rested both hands on the hilts of her twin blades. "You want to run that by me again?" She asked. Albel rested his hand on the Crimson Scourges hilt as well. "Or maybe I'll do something more damaging to you." He said smirking. "Your sick." Elvy hissed. Nel, Valkin, and Roger who was in Valkin's arms were now at the doorway. "Albel stop it!" Nel called. Albel ignored her. "Don't bother Zelpher. If those two want to fight there's no one who'll be able to stop them." Valkin said. "But I don't want Elvy to get hurt." Roger whined.

Albel had pulled the Crimson Scourge and was circling Elvy with the blade at her throat. "How should I kill you now…" Albel said still smirking evilly. Elvy watched him closely. "I think Zelpher's getting cold. Go warm her up like a good little boy should." Elvy said. Albel glared then stabbed her though. Nel and Roger looked shocked. Valkin only shook his head. "Well looks like I win." Albel said. Then Elvy disappeared. A log fell to the ground with a black cloth around it and a single puncture hole. "What the…" Albel said turning around. He spotted Valkin leaning against the wall. "Hey thief! How did she do that?" Albel demanded. Valkin looked at him. "Me?" He asked. Albel glared. Valkin sighed. "Do you really think she'd be stupid enough to actually let you stab her?" Valkin said. "It's a simple illusion trick." He added closing his eyes.

Albel growled. "Then where did she go?" He asked. Valkin merely pointed to one of the rooftops. Albel looked that way. Elvy was sitting cross-legged. She smiled and waved to him. Albel glared dangerously now. "You dammed wench! Get down here and fight like a man!" Albel yelled. Elvy rubbed her ear then walked to the edge of the roof. "You can't want me dead that badly can you?" She asked. "Try me. I've wanted you dead ever since we met!" Albel muttered. "Still sore from getting your ass whipped by a girl?" Elvy said jumping down in front of Albel. "You're not going to kill me." She added pulling the twin blades again. "Oh I'm not am I?" Albel hissed then leapt forward.

"Whoa now! That enough children!" A rather tall man dressing in black leather somewhat cowboy type clothing, short blonde hair, and a Crest Gauntlet said. He grabbed both Elvy and Albel off their feet and held them both at arm length away from each other. Albel struggled while Elvy kept frighteningly still. "Let go of…. Fittir?" Albel asked.

Cliff smiled at him. "Well it's good to see you haven't changed on us." He said happily. Then he looked to Elvy. "Hey you're pretty. What's your name? New girlfriend Albel?" Cliff asked. Elvy looked away from him quickly. "She not my girlfriend. She's an annoyance that I can't get rid of." Albel hissed looking her way. Cliff looked from both of them with a smug look. "Really now? Oh!" Cliff said dropping the two and gliding over to Nel. "Hey Nel your as pretty as ever." Cliff said smiling. Nel smiled. "Hello Cliff. It's good to see you again." Nel said. "Oh great the big oaf is back." Roger muttered crossing his arms. Cliff looked his way. "Well hello there shrimp." Cliff then messed with Roger's hair. "Hey hey! Watch the hair! I've got to make an impression on the girls you know!" Roger complained. "Still a ladies man. Better watch it Nel." Cliff teased. Albel walked up next to Nel. She took his hand, which caused him to look rather embarrassed.

Cliff then walked back over to Elvy. "You single?" He asked. "Uhh umm yes…" Elvy said looking around. Relief washed over Cliff's face. "Good then how about we hook up? I'm not that bad when you get to know me. What do you say?" Cliff asked.

Elvy then fell over. "Oh careful now the snow can get slippery here I'll help you up." Cliff then pulled Elvy back to her feet. Albel glared and descended the stairs. "Knock it off Fittir." He hissed. Cliff smiled mischievously then turned to Albel. "Why? She's not your woman so why do you care?" He asked. "Because she doesn't want you touching her." Albel hissed. Cliff then pulled Elvy against his chest. "See she doesn't mind." Cliff said with a smirk. Elvy was shaking badly. "Do I half to cut your arm off?" Albel asked but then was shoved aside. Valkin walked towards Cliff. Albel glared at him. "Get your slimy hands off my sister." He demanded with a dangerously calm voice. Cliff blinked then leaned down closer to Valkin and examined his features. Valkin's left catlike eye glowed deeply red. Cliff blinked then examined Elvy closely.

"Wow you two look exactly alike…. oh you must be twins." Cliff said letting Elvy go. "How nice of you to figure it out so quickly." Albel muttered. "Hush Albel. It's not his fault." Valkin said and ran his hand through his very long ponytail and took his sister and lead her away. Roger jumped into her arms a minuet later. Albel turned on the spot. "What did you say to me fool?" He asked. Valkin looked over his shoulder. "I said be quiet you'll live longer." He said. "Oh really? You best take that back or I'm going to take my anger out of your beloved twin." Albel warned. Valkin turned to him. "And how would you do that?" He asked. Albel smirked. "In many different ways." He said. Valkin narrowed his eyes. "Why do you insist on making empty threats?" He asked. Albel glared. "I'll show you empty threats!" He snapped pulling the Crimson Scourge.

Arzei then came outside. "That is enough from all of you!" He yelled. Everyone straighten up immediately. "I realize your all tense. But now is not the time to be fighting amongst each other. We have bigger problems." Arzei continued calming himself down. Albel sheathed his sword and looked down. " Now after you've all calmed down please join me in the throne room we have things to discuss." With that said Arzei turned and retreated back to the castle. Everyone followed him quietly.

Arzei lead them up to the throne room. There was another man there. He turned to look at him. He had short somewhat messy blue hair and green eyes. He smiled at them as they entered. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Arzei said. "No problem." The man said. Albel, Nel, and Roger ran up to him on sight. "Fayt!" Nel said happily and threw her arms around him. Fayt hugged back. "Well it's about time!" Roger said the he crossed his arms and looked away. "Not that I couldn't protect everyone." He added. Fayt smiled and kneeled down in front of him. "I'm sure you could." He said. Albel glared. Fayt stood back up and smiled happily at him. "Albel. How have you been?" He asked. "Hmph." Albel said and looked away. "You fool why did it take you so long to get here?" Albel snapped. "Well we knew something was wrong after we failed to contact you. You see Earth and the Klaus planets were attacked as well. It seems everywhere these things go it causes a static interference making contact with other planets impossible. Probably to make sure no one calls for reinforcements." Fayt said. Everyone except Cliff looked shocked. Albel looked at Cliff suddenly. "What about the Klausians?" He asked. Cliff looked down. "There aren't very many survivors. Maybe a million including myself and Mirage." He said. "What! Out of twelve billion or more theses creatures wiped out all but a million? Without getting scratched!" Albel yelled. "Pretty much." Cliff said.

"Damn it!" Albel screamed and punched the wall. "What about Earth?" Nel asked with a concerned expression. "Almost all of them have been wiped out." Fayt said. "These things…they're…just…unreal…" Fayt said looking down. "After all this time…I thought if everyone was brought together again then we might have a chance to exterminate these infected monsters… But now it seems he's been holding back on me…" Albel muttered turning away. "We might as well just give up now. There's no way to win." He said. Elvy glared then slapped Albel as hard as she could. Albel stumbled to the side, regained his balance, and stared at her in shock. She glared at him.

"You idiot! This is Luther's fault. He tried this once before and you and everyone else refused to be destroyed! You all were going to go down kicking and screaming. So why should these things that he's sent here make such a difference? Besides who was the only who refuses to lose a fight? Your a fool if you think I'm going to let you give up." She said.

Albel grabbed her by her arm. "How do you know about Luther?" He asked. Valkin took a step forward. "I know more then you think Albel." Elvy said. "It's rather suspicious that you suddenly come out with that." He said. Elvy yanked her arm away. "I don't know. Nor do I really care at this point. If you don't want to trust me that's fine." Then she walked out. Valkin looked at Albel then followed her. Fayt looked shocked. Albel then rubbed his cheek. "You slipped little one. Now I know you and your brother are one of them." Albel said.


	12. Evil Grudge

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Twelve: Evil Grudge

By: Efra

The crimson moon rose up once again to its peak. Fayt, Roger, Nel, Albel, Cliff, and Arzei all stood in the throne room. Everyone except Albel seemed to be thinking about something. There was a flash of lighting. "No! I won't believe she's one of them!" Roger suddenly shouted then made a run for the stairs. When he reached to top step he slipped and fell over the side. The gang ran to the stairs hearing him. Then his screaming suddenly stopped. Albel ran over to the edge and looked over Nel at his side. Cliff looked suspiciously at the two. Roger wasn't anywhere to be found. "Roger!" Fayt called. But got silence in return. "Answer you little brat!" Albel ordered. Still no reply.

"He's fine. You can stop yelling." Valkin called down to them. They all looked up. Their mouths fell open slightly. They all made their way to the bottom of the stairs. Valkin was staring down at them, holding Roger in his arms, and above all floating. Albel glared. "You see?" He muttered to everyone. Valkin then let himself fall and landed on his feet. He tried to hand Roger over to Cliff but the little Menodix clinged for life to him. Valkin sighed and let him stay. He looked at Albel who was glaring at him then everyone else. "You guys are weird." He said then walked out. "You better not touch him in any…" Albel began. "Geez Nox. Give it a rest. It's not like I'm going to murder or rape the kid all right?" He snapped over his shoulder then turned the corner. Anger boiled up inside Albel.

"Little…" Albel muttered. Nel put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. I'm sure he's still cranky with you." She said calmly. Albel glared. "I'm not going to calm down." He snapped. "Not even for me?" Nel asked moving in front of him. Cliff grabbed Fayt and drug him out of the room. Arzei smiled told something to one of the few remaining guards then returned to his throne. The guard ran down the hall falling over several times with loud clanks as he went. Nel had put her arms around Albel to get him to calm down. "Do you feel better?" She asked. Albel stared at her. "Maybe." He said leaning forward and kiss her softly on the lips. She was shocked a first but then returned the affection.

Elvy came around the corner from the hall a minuet later. She stopped. "Oh excuse me." She said and ran quickly by them and up the stairs. Albel pulled away from Nel and turned around to face her. "Where do you think your going demon?" He asked. Elvy stopped halfway up the stairs and gave Albel a frighteningly calm look though doom was written in her eyes. This time both of her eyes glowed. "I'm going to see the King. He called me you know." She said with a smile. "I'm not a demon by the way." She added looking away and ran up the rest of the steps. Albel found he and Nel were trembling. "Are you alright?" He asked Nel calmly. Nel nodded slowly. "I don't know what came over me." She said. "Well whatever it was got into both of us." Albel replied staring back up the stairs. Cliff was watching them from around the corner then walked away.

"Luther! Luther! Luther!" Toki screamed happily as he ran up to him. Luther glared at him and turned the chair away. "Sir!" Toki called again. "What are you all excited about now?" Luther muttered while typing on a computer. "I am happy to report: It's master Clous. He's woken up finally." Toki said happily. Luther jumped out of the chair out of room and sped down the hall. He practically kicked open the hospital wing doors. All of the doctors were pushed into a corner. While the redhead was looking over Layla who was lying on the bed next to him. "Clous?" Luther asked. Clous looked slightly over his shoulder then back to Layla. Luther walked towards him and placed one hand gently on his shoulder. "What happened?" Clous asked sadly. Luther looked down. "Those virus' that defeated me before." He replied calmly. "But how? She's one of us…isn't she?" Clous said turning around facing Luther. "Yes she is. But…it seems I overlooked a certain new soul." Luther then looked away. He caught a glint of anger in Clous' pale eyes and smiled. "Who?" He asked coldly. Luther turned back. "Clous my son. I'll tell you what. You be a good boy and look after your sister." Luther said. Clous spun around grabbed Luther and slammed him into the wall. All the doctors scurried out.

"Why is that? Why can't I get revenge?" He asked coldly. Luther smiled at him. "Because revenge isn't the right way to put it. You'll end up like Layla if you do. So will you promise me?" Luther explained. Clous blinked. Luther could see he was confused and gave him a puppy dog look. "Alright…. I. …Promise." Clous replied reluctantly letting Luther away from the wall. "Alright now." Luther whispered. Evil crept slowly onto his face. Clous turned back and sat on the bed crossing his knees. Luther watched him. Clous gripped the edge of the bed. "Now make me another promise." Luther said kneeling down in front of him. "Don't go anywhere without this." Luther then handed him an earring made of a golden loop and dark sapphire beads that ran down from it. "I can't wear that. My ear isn't pierced…what is it for anyway? Wait doesn't Prea wear a similar one?" Clous asked. Luther smiled. "Yes your brother has the other. It will keep you and him in touch in case something happens to you." Luther replied moving Clous' head to the side. He then quickly pierced the earring in to his ear. "OW!" Clous screamed grabbing Luther's forearm. "Pardon me. I should have warned you first." Luther then let the earring hang. The beads clanged with each other gently and stroked Clous' shoulder. "Now then I best am off." Luther said smiled and walking towards the door.

"Where is Prea?" Clous asked.

Luther looked at him.

"He's locked up at the moment." He replied.

"Why?" Clous asked standing up.

"Because he is being punished." Luther replied shortly.

"For what!" Clous yelled.

"Disobeying me." Luther said calmly

"He what? But he wouldn't do something like that." Clous asked stepping forward.

"Yes I thought so as well." Luther sadly said looking down.

"Where is he locked up at?" Clous asked.

"That I will not tell." Luther said firmly then walked out sealing the doors behind him.

"I'll kill that damn King!" Albel snapped pacing around in his room. He continued his muttering tangent when Fayt came to the door. Fayt blinked for a good two minuets. "What are you talking to?" He asked. Albel jumped about a mile and turned around the Crimson Scourge in hand. "What do you want?" Albel snapped. Fayt smiled. "I just heard you muttering and decided to investigate." He replied happily. Albel sneered and sheathed his sword. "Well now that you've interrupted my concentration will you go away?" Albel said coldly. Fayt leaned against the doorway. "What are you so upset about?" He asked. Albel shot daggers at him. Fayt stared at him. "Well?" He asked. Albel looked down. "That woman…" He said. "Which one?" Fayt asked walking over to him. Albel looked at him then back to the floor. "Elvira…" He muttered.

Fayt smiled. "Oh? You mean the pretty girl with the black hair?" Fayt asked. Albel sneered at the ground then nodded. "Cliff told me you might bring her up if I came to talk to you." Fayt said walking over to the cold frosted window. "She's just…. so… impossible…. and one of those demons and on top of all I think the King is starting to fall in love with her!" Albel fumed. Fayt immediately started laughing. "C'mon… Arzei and Elvira? They aren't interested in each other in the slightest." Fayt laughed. Albel watched him closely. "And I doubt she is one of the bad guys. She probably only seems impossible to you is because she's your opposite." Fayt said while Albel glared. "Opposite? What dose that mean?" Albel asked. Fayt then put his hand on Albel's shoulder plate. "Think about it." He said then walked out of the room. Albel watched him for a moment then looked toward the window.

Valkin walked the halls having finally gotten Roger to go to sleep. He spotted his sister sitting in one of the windowsills. One leg pulled up to her chest with her arm resting on it while the other leg was left to hang just inches from the floor. She stared blankly out the frost-covered window. The snow flakes reflecting in her eyes. Valkin watched her for a long time the finally walked up to her slowly. "What's the matter?" He asked calmly. Elvy didn't answer him nor did she give any sign that he was there. "There has to be. You have a huge tear in your soul." He said tapping her chest. "So what?" She said barely even whispering. Valkin looked worried. "You shouldn't keep painful secrets. They can lead to your death." He said. Elvy then stood up slowly her mismatched eyes locked on her twin brothers. "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be looking at my soul anyway." She snapped. Valkin stepped away looking hurt. "It must be bad if you're snapping at me." He said softly.

There was a cat like growl behind them. Elvy peered over Valkin's shoulder at the dark corridor. Valkin turned around. The growling continued then Valkin felt himself get jerked into the wall and then the sound of a shattering window. Valkin quickly spun around. Shards of glass glittered, as they lay scattered over the floor. He ran to the windowpane and glazed downward. "Elvy!" He called. She looked up at him as she stood on one knee. "You alright!" He called. Elvy nodded. Then just as she was standing up she was tackled again. Valkin quickly ran from the window and down the corridor.

Elvy fought with her attacker for a moment while getting scratched everywhere and finally tossed it off. It back flipped away and into the shadows. Elvy jumped up and pulled her weapons weakly. Valkin came running out of the castle followed by Albel, Nel, Fayt, Roger, and Cliff. Elvy cringed as sharp pains ran through out her back. "You alright?" Cliff asked when he reached her. Before Elvy could answer she was tossed onto her back again. A black streak then ran out of sight. Cliff quickly stooped and picked her up. Albel glared at him. Elvy had two puncture marks right above her collarbone. Albel then ran forward pulling his sword and slashed downward.

There was an ear-piercing shriek and Albel was scratched on his thigh. The black streak then ran into the castle. Albel ran after it followed by the others. Albel chased the streak until it cornered itself. Albel then found himself staring at a small cat girl with somewhat long purple hair and magenta colored eyes about Roger's age. The only thing she wore was a black shorts, shoulder plates, shin plates, and a tank top like shirt that look as if it had been cut there Albel saw a similar tattoo to Prea's on the lower part of her stomach. She hissed at him.

"Your just a kid." Albel said. "So what? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I won't kill you and your little pesky friends! You hurt my brothers and my sister! You are going to die!" She snapped at him. Albel seemed taken aback. The girl's tail twitched back and forth irritatingly while her ears were back. Albel then raised his sword. "I don't want to do this but your one of them. I can't let you leave here alive." Albel said sadly. The girl smirked exposing her small fangs. "That's what you think." She said coldly. The she jumped forward her claws extending out and scratched Albel's eye. Albel cringed and managed to stab her in the thigh. She hissed and disappeared in a digital spurt. Albel then dropped his sword and wiped blood off his face and tenderly touched his closed eye. "Hey!" Cliff called to him. Albel turned and Nel and Fayt ran up to him. "Let me see your eye…" She said calmly. When he opened it more blood spurted out and he quickly closed it.

"Do you think he'll be able to see out of the eye again?" Fayt asked in a worried tone. Nel looked from both of them and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. What ever that was got his eye permanently." She replied.

_Well here it is. Sorry it took so long I had a hectic week. I couldn't think of a good chapter title so I just winged it. Anyway is it really chapter twelve? Chapter thirteen is comming soon. Hang in there! _

_ Efra  
_


	13. Secrets Of The Mosel Dunes

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Thirteen: Secrets Of the Mosel Dunes

By: Efra

"Hold still…" Elvy muttered then covered Albel's eye with a thick bandage. "Ow! Watch what your doing woman!" Albel yelled pulling away from her. "Maybe if you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt so bad." Elvy said calmly. Albel glared and edged away from her some more. "You're doing this on purpose." He snapped. "C'mon here little boy." She said sinisterly and climbed onto the bed after him. Albel moved away and fell off the bed and onto the stone floor. "Ow! You did that on purpose!" Albel yelled staring up at Elvy. She stared at him then slipped easily off the bed. She held him still with her leg. Albel struggled. "Don't make me hurt you!" Albel warned. Elvy stopped holding him down. She stared at the floor sadness in her eyes then she stood slowly. Albel watched her with interest. Cliff had come to the doorway just as she was leaving. "Take care of him please?" She said then turned the corner.

Cliff watched her then looked to Albel. "Man you have bad woman skills…and why are you on the floor?" Cliff said walking over to him. Albel glared. " That is none of your business Fittir." Albel snapped pulling himself up from the floor. "Well might as well do as she asked." Cliff then sat Albel down and examined his face. "Well looks like all I need to do is bandage your head…" Cliff said grabbing a roll of bandages. When he went to wrap Albel up Albel grabbed his wrist. "I'll do it just go away." He said snatching the bandages. Cliff looked at him with a shocked expression then did as he was told. Albel then bandaged himself up and looked at his reflection in the Crimson Scourge's blade. _First my arm…and now my eye…Vox would be laughing at me now if he were alive…_

"Albel?" The young redheaded symbologist called to him. Albel smiled briskly and turned around. There she stood one hand against the frame of the door. "Hello there my beautiful fool." He said sinisterly. Nel blushed and looked to the ground. A sudden sickening feeling washed over Albel as he stared at Nel. He felt as if Nel should be someone else. But he brushed it off and glided over to Nel and pulled her against his chest. Nel stared up at him. Albel felt the feeling worsen. Nel's eyes seemed to be distracted by something and very distant. Albel brushed this off to and kissed her lightly. Nel put her arms around him. Cliff then came in the doorway. "Hey…c'mon you two…" He muttered then left. Albel and Nel pulled away from each other quickly. Nel looked at the ground blushing still then ran from the room. Albel touched his lips softly staring at the ground. _Pull yourself together Albel… what is wrong with you?_

"Aww did that naughty swordsman hurt you?" Luther asked in a comforting tone to the small little cat girl. She looked at him and giggled. "It's not bad daddy. It'll heal in no time." She said happily. Luther smiled and stood up. The little cat girl hopped lightly onto his shoulder. Luther held her there with his arm. Clous walked in with Layla not to far behind him. "Dad make her stop I'm begging you…" Clous whined and ducked behind him. Luther looked at Layla. "Are you torturing your brother again?" He asked. "I just want to make sure he's alright…but he won't let me touch him." She replied circling Luther as Clous was trying to get away. The cat girl watched them with big eyes. Luther sighed. "Layla I'm sure your brother is fine. If he has energy to circle me to get away from you." Luther muttered watching the redhead go by him once again with Layla not to far behind.

"Oh alright…" Layla sighed then left the room. Clous hugged Luther and exited through the opposite door. "Where's Prea?" The cat girl asked. Luther froze up. "He's…not well Neka…" Luther replied hastily. Neka looked at her father's profile for a long time. "Your lying I can smell it…don't tell you locked him up again!" She said jumping from Luther's shoulder and facing him with her hands on her hips. Luther didn't know what to say. "You know he doesn't like that!" Neka said coldly. "I assure you he isn't locked up." Luther said firmly. "Now go on to bed. You've had a trying day." Luther then ruffled Neka's hair. She turned away from him and glided out with no backwards glance. Luther sighed and pressed a couple buttons on the computer. He walked down the hall. He pushed open a pair of double door and descended that dark stairway the lie behind them. His footsteps echoed loudly. At the end of the stairs he met a couple of guards whom he dismissed immediately.

"Well I was wondering if you were even going to acknowledge his exists today. It's very cruel of you Luther to lock up your own son." A woman said to him from the nearest cell. Luther glared. "Shut up dear sister. Just be glad I've allowed you to live." Luther warned and kept walking. The young short gray haired woman glared back at him while holding onto the iron cells bars. "No wonder he came to me. He wanted to feel loved." She spat. Luther stopped and turned to her. He walked to the cell and stared at his sister. "That may be so Blair but it was because of you that I had to lock him up. Just remember that while you sleep." Luther said coldly and struck Blair through the bars. She fell to the ground unconscious. Luther laughed evilly then went to a side room where a single cell stood.

When he reached the door he saw his son Preatorian by the bed. He was sitting while his upper body was over the bed. Luther noticed his wings had drooped considerable and looked as if they were decaying while his white feathers lie scattered all around him. His head was buried in his arms. His hair also helped hide him from sight.

"Prea? Are you awake?" Luther asked softly. A cut then formed on Luther's cheek. Luther smiled. "You can't still be mad at me can you?" He asked leaning against the bars. Prea moved enough to reveal his face. "Hello handsome." Luther said. "Why not come over here and let me see you better?" Luther asked. Prea glared and flashed him the finger. Luther's smile turned to a grin. "C'mon now do you really wish to stay here any longer? Besides Neka has been wounded you know." Luther said turning away. Prea jumped to his feet and was right behind Luther within a second. Luther turned back to his son and caressed his face through the bars. Prea's dark green eyes were locked on Luther. "Now Prea… I'm going to let you out but you must promise never to go near my sister again or you will force me to kill you." Luther said. A glint of fear in Prea's dark eyes showed Luther that he was hitting the right buttons. "Do you promise?" He asked. Prea looked to the ground. The darkness of the room surrounded him. "Yes." He said quietly. Luther then punched in the code on the small panel near to door and it swung open with various metallic sounds.

"What!" Albel yelled. "Arzei nodded. Romeria stood next to him. "But why would Greeton be attacking?" Cliff asked. "Because they think we are the ones who destroyed their city." Romeria replied. "We need to get everyone to a safe spot then…" Nel said. "But where?" Fayt asked. "The towns beyond the Mosel dunes." Arzei replied sadly. "But how?" Valkin asked. Arzei stood slowly looking longingly at the window. "Crosell has agreed to help us get there. He isn't particularly fond of these new encounters either." Arzei replied sadly. Romeria watched him with a worried expression. "So when do we leave?" Nel asked. "Immediately. Crosell and his dragons are waiting outside." Arzei said. Albel looked around for Elvy but she was missing.

It had taken three days to round up everyone and get them all safely to the towns. Unfortunately Greeton had struck sooner then expected and wiped out Perterny. So far no survivors had been found. Little did they know that the Destroyers were watching every move they made. The four of them stood on the rooftops watching Crosell take flight along with the other dragons. "Prea?" Layla asked. He gave her a sideways look. "Can I have the blue haired one?" She asked. "Leingod?" He asked. Layla nodded. "He interests me…I want him." She said. "Do as you wish." Prea replied crossing his arms. "I want the one with the tail!" Neka suddenly said. Clous looked from each of his siblings and sighed. "I know Nox is reserved for you…and the twins…so I guess I'll take the big oaf and the redhead…" Clous said. Evil crossed Prea's features when those names were said. Crosell was now taking off with Romeria and Arzei. Once he and the other dragons were out of sight Prea looked from all his siblings. "Go." He said softly. They all simultaneously leapt from the rooftops and went separate directions. Cliff glanced over. "Alright here they come." He said. Albel smirked. "Finally time for revenge." He laughed. Prea was the first to hit them.

Albel pulled his sword and so did Valkin. They both glance at each other. "You know if your sister were here this might be more interesting." Albel muttered. Valkin glanced at him. "Well maybe if you didn't upset her she would be." He said. Albel looked at him in disbelief. "Don't blame me!" He snapped. "I never said so did I?" Valkin asked then leapt at Prea Albel followed him. Neka pounced Roger a minuet later they began fighting. Clous landed gracefully in front of Cliff and Nel. He smiled. "Hi there." He said then threw them both back. Cliff grabbed Nel and took the hit against the wall for her. Layla on the other hand seemed to be toying around with Fayt. As the fight continued the brutality level rose. Each time one was knocked down they would get back up with more fury. Neka and Roger had disappeared after a while.

Just when it seemed Albel and Valkin had won Prea bounced back with a new trick. Prea knocked them both onto the ground then quickly chanted something in a language neither of them could understand. While Albel kept running Valkin had suddenly stopped. Albel quickly looked back. "Not the smartest thing to do." Prea whispered. Albel quickly turned back just as Prea had punched him in the stomach. Albel's eyes widened and blood dripped from his mouth. Everything seemed to blur except for the ledge above him and Prea. Albel couldn't figure out why but then there was a silver glitter that flew past Prea's shoulder scrapping it slightly and lodged itself in the stone. Albel recognized the knife and smirked. Prea spun around looking towards the ledge.

Layla then knocked Fayt onto his back and held her sword at his throat. "Give it up Leingod." She said coldly. Fayt glared "Not happening." He replied. Layla narrowed her eyes. "Your will is strong…I guess I'll just half to suck it up." Layla said confidently and lifted her hand. Suddenly she stopped hearing a voice inside her head.

_Not so fast_

Layla spun around and was immediately thrown off the castle. Clous slid to a stop and dodge Nel and Cliff's double team and went after Layla. Prea had gotten so distracted by who ever threw the knife at him that Albel had been able to land a few fatal hits onto him.

"Flying torpedo!" The little Menodix shouted from a higher part of the castle. "Eek!" Neka screamed and fell over the side. She collided with Prea and knocked him off his feet. Prea cringed as Neka lie unmoving next to him a puddle of blood was forming around her head. Prea quickly put his index finger and middle finger against her neck. Then Neka slowly faded away. Prea's eyes widened "Neka…" He whispered. Prea then jumped to his feet and tackled Albel. Albel fought with all his strength to throw Prea off but to no avail. Albel screamed for help visions of Vox flashed in his mind. Valkin finally broke from his imprisonment and ran to help so did Fayt, Cliff, and Nel. Prea threw them all back and clamped his hands around Albel's throat. Albel grabbed his wrists the nails digging into Prea's skin along with the claw. Roger leapt from the top of the castle and attacked Prea but he hit a force field of some type and was tossed into the air. Someone then caught him and put him safely on the ground. The others were pulling them selves up when Prea then had two identical blades at his throat. Slowly he let go of Albel who immediately took gasps of air. "I was wondering when you would show Elvira." Prea said standing up slowly. Elvy glared at him both of her eyes glowing. "Oh such unfriendly energy from you." Prea said smirking.

Fayt, Cliff, Nel, Roger, Valkin, and Albel looked relived. Albel couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Are you going to kill me?" Prea whispered. "No." Elvy replied and shoved Prea to the ground. Prea stared at her with a confused expression. "Why not?" He asked. Albel gave her the same look. She didn't look at him. "Because there's a little girl that belongs to Arzei that you have kidnapped. If I kill you then there is no way of finding her." She said. Prea smirked. "Clever girl…but she isn't the only one we've captured." Prea said. "What…" Albel muttered. Fayt was then jumped from behind. Clous tossed him over his shoulder and jumped into the air. Fayt struggled and screamed but had dropped his sword in the first attack. Albel spun around. "Fayt!" Nel screamed. Clous smirked and disappeared. Prea then jumped up as well. Cliff glared and jumped up after Prea. He kicked him to the ground. Nel ran towards Cliff and knelt by his side. "Cliff…" She whispered. Cliff looked at her. "Hey there gorgeous." He said then fell unconscious.

Prea stared at them. The darkness danced across his face delicately. Then he jerked his head. His hair that fell over his eye flew up with the motion then fell lightly back over his eye. "Until next time." He said blowing a kiss to Albel and Elvy. He laughed as he disappeared in a digital spurt.

Three days later the group found themselves trekking through the wasteland. The sun beat down on them with out mercy. As they all stood around one of the few springs they could find past the Mosel Ruins. Albel noticed that Elvy had walked away from the group. He stood up and glided over to her. "Hey." He called. She looked over her shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you? You act like something bad happened to you." Albel said when he reached her. He put his hand on his hip slowly. "I could have saved Fayt." She said. Albel sighed and turned her around. "No you couldn't. It's not your fault." Albel said. Elvy pulled away from him. "Why do you even care? Go back to Nel." She snapped. Albel glared and grabbed her wrist. "No I won't not until you quite acting like this." Albel said firmly. "You are so annoying!" Elvy screamed and slapped him. Albel lost his balance and fell into the sand. "Err." Elvy said as she stared down at him. He glared up at her. Elvy then bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter. Albel then felt something move on his head. He quickly gabbed it off his head.

A small green desert imp was yelling at him in it unusual language. Albel stood up staring at the small creature. It stopped it's yelling and bit his hand. Albel glared and threw it as hard as he could. The imp flew out of sight. Elvy was giggling when Albel rounded on her. She immediately stopped and backed away from him. "I don't suppose a heart felt apology would," She said. Albel kept walking towards her doom written in his eyes. "See now you show your true colors." Albel said coldly. Albel could see the small hint of fear in her eyes. Suddenly she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Albel stopped too. There was something black watching them from behind one of the rocks. It seemed to notice they saw it because it retreated. Elvy pulled the Desert Blades and Albel the Crimson Scourge. They both ran simultaneously towards it. By the time they got there it was gone. "Huh…must have been a mirage…" Elvy said. "Hmph! What kind of a thief gets fooled by a mirage?" Albel snapped. Elvy gave him a sideways glare. "You saw it to." She said. Albel froze up blinking several times.

"Bah! Don't try your mind tricks I was only following you!" He recoiled and looked away. Elvy shook her head. "Just admit you were wrong." She said. Albel glared. "Why don't you just make me?" Albel asked coldly. Elvy smirked. "I just did." She smiled and walked away from him. Albel's jaw dropped. "Hey I didn't say you could leave woman!" He yelled. Elvy turned around still walking and stuck her tongue out at him. Albel sneered. "Get back here now!" He demanded. Elvy then looked like she fell down a sand dune. "Whoa! Ahhhh!" She screamed. Albel raised a brow. "How very graceful." He said walking to the dune. There he found a dark hole instead. Albel turned to the others and called for them. Once they were on their way he jumped down the hole. He landed on the ground next to Elvy who was on her knees rubbing her head. "You idiot!" Albel snapped. "I don't even know why I was worried about you it isn't that far down." He added looking up. Elvy looked up. "Well did I ask you to be worried?" She said then stood up. Albel glared once again at being countered. The other's came down a minuet later.

"Well looks like a temple." Cliff said. "More like a shrine." Nel said. Then they all walked inside. The huge room was decorated with golden paintings of very familiar scenes some were from their first mission and others were ones that happened only days ago and then there were the ones that they didn't recognize that would probably happen in the future. On the farthest wall there was a stone slab that had unreadable writing on it but it was faded towards the end. "I wonder what this is?" Nel asked her self as she touched the slab. Albel stared at it. "It's in the ancient language. Valkin looked at him. "Can you read it?" He asked. "Of course not you fool! No one can." Albel snapped. Valkin closed his eyes resisting the urge to deck him in the nose. There was a static sound and Cliff pulled out his communicator. "Cliff…. we're…. Ellicoor…. soon…" Were the words the broke the static. "Who was that?" Albel demanded. "That must be Maria. She and Mirage were on their way here when I left. So that must mean they are close." Cliff said. "Then maybe she can decipher this for us?" Nel asked. Cliff smiled at her. "I'm sure she could."

_This chapter took off on it's own… I just went with it. So um yeah here it is and and and ummmm yeah I'm still getting warmed up with evilness. And yes Prea's eyes are green but since it's such a dark shade they look black. But if you shine a light on his eyes you can tell. If he doesn't take ur head off first. Heh heh heh…_

_Efra_


	14. Tapped Inside One's Nightmares

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Fourteen: Trapped Inside One's Nightmares.

By: Efra

Two days after the discovery of the secret shrine underneath the sands of the Mosel Dunes, that contained writings of the ancient world, the heroes had reached a small town called Innus. It was mostly composed of merchants that wandered the world. It seemed to be untouched by the evil that had befallen the other towns. The children played outside with out care while their mothers watched them through the windows of their small cottage like homes. Besides the merchants there were other races such as Elves, Menodix's, Humans, Fairy folk, Water folk some that were unknown, and perhaps a few people that were close o Elvy and Valkin though they kept out of sight. When they were seen it was only in the form of a glance. The heroes had settled down at a small inn on the far side of town for the night before heading on to the next town where the survivors were taken. Most went to sleep immediately but there were those whose restless minds chased sleep away. Albel felt as if he needed to be somewhere else then under the soft pure white sheets. Slowly he pushed the covers off and sat for a moment. He became entranced in his shoulder plate, claw, arm gloves, collar, and his belly shirt that were lying on the wooden table across the room. The Crimson Scourge resided in the corner of the room rested against the wall.

Slowly his hand moved to his left arm. He ran his fingers up and down the heavy bandages. His hand twitched sickeningly with every stroke. Albel's eyes filled with sadness as he stared at the tiled floor. He watched his own reflection staring back at him… but it wasn't his own. Instead it was he at the age of fifteen… after his father had died. The same look of grief carved into his features. Those same tears of pain and hatred and that evil Warmonger laughing at his sadness so indulged in it. It was the same Warmonger who had been the reason for his imprisonment in the cold dungeon of Airyglyph. All the horrible sick things he had done to Albel while he was chained and defenseless. All the suppressed emotions washed over Albel. Fear, hate, anger, sadness all tangled together causing his inner demons to rise to do their torture again. Albel felt just how badly he could have been to one to snap Vox's neck… I guess that was one of the reasons he was so attached to Fayt and his friends.

Then he heard a small knock and the door opened with a squeak. Albel looked over slowly. Nel stood watching him she was missing her boots, her scarf, and the corset like thing around her waist. "I thought you'd still be awake." She said softly stepping towards him. Albel forced a small smile. "Why do you grace me with your presents so late?" He asked sarcastically. Nel sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Albel froze up for a moment then relaxed. "It's just that there's something in the back of my mind trying to tell me something but I can't figure it out." Nel said softly. Albel pulled her close to his bare chest. "Like something isn't right?" He asked. Nel looked up at him and nodded. "I think we all are feeling it…" Albel said as his mind trailed off into deep thought. Nel watched him for a long time then moved closer to him. Albel snapped out of his thought process when he felt Nel's soft kiss. The same sickening feeling became worse then ever. Albel knew that something wasn't right but eventually returned Nel's affection.

Elvy sat somewhat curled in her chair. Her arms rested on the cold desktop. Her head buried in them. Valkin was passed out on the bed. His hair in a scattered mess around him made him look more handsome. His soft breathing was the only sound in the room. It was so hypnotic that it was almost putting Elvy to sleep. But her inner demons weren't going to give up so easily. After another failed attempt to sleep Elvy finally slid off the chair. She watched her footsteps carefully as to not wake her light sleeper of a brother. Slowly she grasped the white sheet and pulled it up ward. The sheet covered him gracefully. He smiled in his sleep and turned over. Elvy stared sadly at him; she could feel the tear in her soul now growing deeper and longer. The feeling of emptiness growing ever more slowly inside her as she stared the slit like pupil of her left eye grew into a captivating orb. There was a small movement through the darkness by the door, as if someone was watching her then glided by the doorway and down the hall. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. The sickening feeling like something wasn't right slammed into her with great force but she considered maybe one of the others was up and about and brushed it off. Immediately the pupil turned back into a slit as she only glanced then went back to the desk. When she sat back down then endless assault of harsh words and memories began running over and over again.

Cliff stood by the window the dim light of an oil lamp illuminated the room. He stared at the running water of the crystal clear stream that lied in the distance beyond. It looked like a river of blood due to the endless crimson moon. Cliff slowly looked from the river to the cursed moon. His eyes narrowed softly giving him the sad look. _Man I hate this sky…_ Then he saw something reflecting in the window. Cliff adjusted his eyes to see something was moving in the dark hall just in front of the door. Cliff held completely still and didn't breathe. He could hear the soft rather heavy footsteps as they echoed down the hall. The stride didn't sound familiar to him. He turned around slowly. Roger was snuggled in the covers still an unusually big bubble was growing bigger and smaller from his nose as he breathed. Cliff then went to step towards the door when there was a small beeping sound. He stopped abruptly and reached inside his pants. His hand grasped the communicator and he yanked it out. "Cliff? Cliff? Can you hear me?" Came his partner Mirages voice. Cliff stared at the communicator for a long time in disbelief that Mirage was coming in loud and clear. "Cliff?" She asked again. Cliff blinked then snapped out of it. "Uh yeah Mirage I'm here…sorry bout that…" He said softly as Roger mumbled something about carrots and rolled dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

"What took you so long?" Mirage asked calmly. Cliff rubbed his head. "Just though my mind was playing tricks on me…I guess there isn't any static interference here." He said. Mirage was quiet for a long time obviously taking a while to comprehend what he said. "Umm Mirage?" Cliff asked. "Oh… I'm sorry must have spaced out." Mirage said with a giggle. "So what's up?" Cliff whispered and Roger muttered about reindeer this time. He suppressed a laugh. "We're just about there. We should be in the new coordinates you gave us by tomorrow morning." She reported happily. Cliff closed his eyes thinking of the worst. "Not to early ok? Albel will be pissed if he doesn't get his beauty sleep you know." Cliff muttered. Mirage laughed but Cliff could tell the sadness and worry in her voice. "How's Maria coping with the news about Fayt?" Cliff asked. Mirage fell quiet again which told Cliff that neither of them were doing ok with that information. "I think… she's doing rather well…" Mirage suddenly said. Cliff sighed. "C'mon now don't lie to me." He said. "Well I'm sure Fayt's alright…he can take care of himself you know…" Mirage replied. Cliff looked longingly out the window. "I can only hope… it's bad enough I've got two people blaming themselves for him being kidnapped." Cliff said sadly. "Sounds like three to me." Mirage said. Cliff's mind then felt as if it was hit with a two by four. He laughed nervously. "What are you talking about don't be silly…well I better go Roger's going to fall out of bed. See ya." Then Cliff turned the communicator off. It slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Cliff then slammed his fists against the wall his forehead against the cold glass of the window. He stayed like that until a huge crack tore through the glass. Cliff then pulled away having calmed down and crept over to the bed. He moved Roger back to the middle of it gently and replaced the scattered covers over him.

Albel lied next to Nel who had fallen asleep in his arms. He stared at the ceiling watching the shadows dance around. Nel moved onto her side and rested her arm on his chest. Her arm felt rather warm to him. He sighed slowly and sat up. He looked around the cold room then to the window. The tree blew softly outside in the black wind in their silhouette. Another figure came to the window a minute later. It was a butterfly but it was glowing a faint blue with black lines on its wings symbolizing its patterns. Albel blinked and stared at the butterfly like figure. It hovered for a moment by the window then flew off. Albel stared for a long time after it left transfixed on the beauty that had burned itself into his eyes. It reminded him of some one but he could get an image of them to come to mind. Albel then stood up tossing the sheets over Nel messily and exited the room. He walked quietly down the hall his footsteps echoing as he went. _Looks like she's still up…_

Albel then stepped through the doorway to Valkin and Elvy's room. It was dark now. The smell of smoke met nose. He walked slowly over to the oil lamp. It had been recently burned out. Albel turned to the bed. Valkin was still sprawled over it no sign of his sister anywhere in the room. Worry captured Albel as he stared around the looming unusually still darkness. _That's strange…the light was on just a minute ago…_Albel then walked back to the door a peaked out it. There was no sign of movement in the dim hall. There was that sickening feeling again but it was more telling him to turn around. Albel spun around his feet scrapping the floor softly. He dodged something had made a soft noise as it went through the air something sharp Albel thought. He then fell to the ground and tripped up his attacker his hair fell out of their separate ties as he went and it fell over his shoulders messily. He or she fell to the ground loudly with a muffled grunt. Albel reached blindly for their throat. He found something but he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to be touching. There was a scream and something very hard whacked the side of Albel's face and remained there. Valkin sat up calmly from his sleep and relight the oil lamp. When the light engulfed the room he found Albel on one knee with a rather thick book on the side of his face and his sister arm length away from Albel in the corner holding the book and looking distraught. Valkin blinked lazily and pulled the blankets farther up to cover his bare chest. "I don't even want to know what you two are doing…" He muttered the sleep still heavily in his voice. Albel was zoned out but Valkin's voice brought him back to reality. "I'm sure a little girl with suit you both…" Valkin said his eyes falling to slits then he plopped back onto his side with his back to them and fell back asleep. Elvy closed her eyes then jumped up. The book fell nosily to the floor. "What did you say!" She yelled grabbing Valkin up from the bed. Valkin was now fully awake and staring in shock at his twin sister. She glared dangerously at him. "What is wrong with you lately…" Valkin muttered. Valkin noticed her shirt was a little obscure and he gently fixed it with out touching anything. Elvy sighed and dropped Valkin back on the bed and hoped down. Valkin watched her still in shock. She came back over and picked the book up replacing it to the desk then kneeled down in front of Albel who was trembling with fury. They stared at each other for a long time. "Sorry. I thought you were some one else…" Elvy finally said.

Albel blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked as his anger drifted away. Elvy looked away from him and stood up slowly. "I've just been hearing strange things all night like…" Elvy then looked to the window the same butterfly hovered for a moment then drifted off in the soft wind. Valkin was transfixed on it and he wandered over to the window. "Wow you don't see that everyday…" He muttered to himself then her turned around walking towards Albel. Albel felt himself shrink for no particular reason. Valkin held his hand out for him. Albel stared for a long moment at it then he took it gently so he wouldn't be cut by Valkin's claws for nails. Valkin pulled him to his feet effortlessly. "Well I'm back to bed." He said happily then hopped over to the bed and dove under the covers. When Albel looked back to Elvy she had her hand to her forehead. "What fool?" He snapped. "Oh shut up… why would you even care?" She snapped back then left the room quickly. Albel stared after her until she was engulfed in the darkness of the distant hall.

Cliff came to his bedroom door as Elvy was walking down the hall. She stopped abruptly staring at him. Cliff blinked. "Well there's someone I recognize…" He said. Roger muttered from his room. A smile crept onto Elvy's face and she walked by Cliff. She sat next to the sleeping Menodix who rolled half way off the bed drool escaping his mouth the bubble still remained in his nose. Gently Elvy moved his back onto the bed and moved his bangs from his eyes. Roger smiled in his sleep and remained on his side. Cliff stared in disbelief. "I've been trying to get him to stay still for two hours and all you half to do is move his bangs to get him to calm down?" Cliff muttered. Elvy looked down. "I guess so…" She mumbled. Cliff's expression changed from shock to worry. "You sure your alright?" He asked walking towards her. She didn't look at him. Cliff's footsteps echoed in her ears like the hollow beating of her heart if it was still beating altogether. "C'mon you can tell me. I'm just a big teddy bear anyway." Cliff said happily and sat next to her. Elvy slowly reached over without looking and touched Cliff's cheek. Her hand was extremely cold almost unbearable to him but he kept a straight face. Then she looked at him a small smile on her face. "Your cute." She said then pecked him softly on the cheek and left the room silently. Cliff stared blankly at the wall as he touched his cheek. Cliff then turned to Roger and climbed in next to him. "Hmm teddy bear…" Roger muttered cuddling up to Cliff. Cliff smiled and stroked his head. "Yeah teddy bear…"

Elvy walked the cold-bricked streets of Innus. She watched the houses with their dark windows. Just as she did so many nights before. Her and her brother were always with the pack that was outside looking in until their adoptive father took them in after the crash. He was the only one who could make them feel loved unlike all the others who all had the big fake smiles and stupid lies. They would just wait to talk behind their backs even though they heard every word. Sometimes it even made Valkin cry. Images of Fayt ran though her mind. A figure then appeared from the darkness. Elvy stopped abruptly her left pupil turning to an orb again. It figure didn't move and inch. Elvy stepped towards it slowly. When she reached out to it her hand meet cold marble. She moved her hand along the smooth substance. She continued to feel it until her finger hit a groove. She blinked and followed it. After following over it a couple of times she distinguished it as a M. She continued for a while and figured out what it said. _Magus…I wonder who that is…_

Slowly she stepped away from it her bangs moving out from her eyes for a moment then they stubbornly returned. There was a small whispered behind her that sent chills up her spin. Elvy straightened up and turned slowly. What felt like the tip of a thick sword pierced though her stomach. Her blood spattered the marble and dripped sickeningly. It had spattered over her attackers face and her own where it stung her eyes. She stared in shock at the darkened face before her. Then the sword was removed with a forceful jerk causing more blood to drip on the stone. Elvy's eyes became blank and she fell backwards. Coldness attacked her lower back as she fell against what felt to be the armor that goes around ones forearm. Her attackers hand grasped her side and pulled her against he or she's body, which was also covered, in thick armor. Elvy lay there in their arms defenseless. Her breathing slowing with each breath she took. Slowly she closed her eyes. _Well that was easier then I thought…I wonder what will happen now that the tables have turned? _Her attacker thenlaughed maniacally.

Yeah can't tell what mood I was in when I wrote this? Anyway here it is all perty and such. I had a lot of fun with it though I hope you all like it and I'll be hoping for nice reviews! Muhahaha! 

Efra


	15. Secrets Unveiled

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Fifteen: Secret Unveiled.

By: Efra

The sound of thunder and lightning filled the still night air. The sent of rain hovered. Valkin awoke from his sleep with sharp sudden pains in his stomach. Valkin cringed and held his bleeding stomach. The once pure white sheets were now stained with his blood and it was dripping slowly into the blue glazed tile. Valkin screamed as another wave of pain shot through him. Flashed of the darkened and evil face flashed through his mind. Slowly his eyes began to sting. Maniacal laughter echoed through his mind as his body became cold and numb. His breathing slowed with each breath. Valkin crouched forward his fore head touching the blood stained sheets as he looked around helplessly for his absent sister. Then Albel flashed into his mind. Though his body was numb he forced himself to move. He tumbled off the bed nosily and banged into the wall. The desk rattled and the thick book fell to the ground. Valkin merely glanced at the picture inside it as it lay open on the ground and crawled painfully to the door. When he reached it his breathing had nearly stopped. Cuts had formed on his wrists causing him to bleed more. He reached up and scratched the wood until he found the iron knob. Then he forced himself up using the door to keep his legs from buckling. The pain had worsened to a throb. His short intake of air came out in white puffs as if he were in a terribly cold place. He looked at the knob and turned it his eyes blurring in and out. The door swung open from his weight against it and threw him into the hallway wall with a huge bang that no doubt had woken everyone up now. He slid down the wall to his knees as more cuts formed on his wrists. Blood dripped downward from the wall slowly. Valkin's eyes went from blurry to black and then blurry again.

Slowly he crawled towards Albel's room. His body growing weaker with each movement. More flashed of an unknown man flashed into his mind. His mind clouded with pain and anguish he found himself grasping the doorframe. "Albel…" He whispered helplessly. Hurried footstep sounded loudly in his ears as if his hearing were intensified. He looked up slowly. Into the worried dark red eyes of Albel. Some one was standing behind him but Valkin couldn't make whom it was. Albel was talking to him…but what was he saying to him? Albel then shouted down the hall and a minute later what looked to be Cliff and the small Menodix known as Roger came running down the hall. Valkin felt Albel put his hands on his shoulders. Slowly he looked back to him. Albel's eyes were filled with fear. But was it because he was hurt? Or was it because of his sister's absence? Or was it always there and just covered up by so much hate and selfishness? Valkin stared at those sad eyes. All the pain he once was experiencing seemed to be washed away but regret for a second. A second that lasted for a long while. He saw the tears falling down Albel's face. It was unbearable to watch. Then he felt the ice-cold tears falling down his own face as he watched. Slowly he reached up running his finger gently under Albel's eyes. He wanted to wipe away the sadness and fear. But nothing was that easy.

_Why are you so sad? Why do you cry silently inside yourself and not let anyone comfort you? Is it because you don't want to get close to anyone? Is it because you have been hurt in the past that seems so real to you and don't want to experience it again? Why do you hate yourself? And why do you wish to die so badly? _

Albel's eyes widened hearing the soft words in his mind. "Valkin who did this to you?" Albel asked in a concerned tone. Valkin wasn't able to hear him but he knew what he was asking and he slowly shook his head. "Not me…" He whispered. Cliff kneeled down and checked his pulse. "We need to get a doctor…his ticker isn't going to last on us." Cliff said suddenly the fear relevant in his voice. Albel quickly looked to Roger. "You go now. Your faster then any of us." Albel ordered. Roger nodded and sped down the hall leaving a small dust trail. Albel gently pulled Valkin against his chest. Valkin was muttering things that didn't make any sense to any of them. Albel's heart was pounding so hard that his chest was screaming for some relief. Cliff then looked Valkin straight in the eye. "Don't talk your going to make yourself worse alright." Cliff said soothingly. Nel was already performing a healing spell. When she casted it there was no affect what so ever. Nel stared in shock and fell quickly to her knees. Valkin then grabbed Albel's wrist forcefully his nails tearing into his skin. Albel cringed and tried to pull away but Valkin remained latched onto him. "What the hell?" Cliff said now noticing the cuts on his wrist. "Is he trying to kill himself?" Nel asked briskly touching Valkin's cheek. She quickly pulled away. "He's freezing…" He whispered. "If he was trying to kill himself why would he come to me?" Albel snapped. Nel looked hurt and turned away. Cliff glared at him. " The least you can do is be nice." Cliff snapped. Albel glared back at him.

"How can you expect me to be nice when one of my friends is dying!" Albel yelled grabbing Cliff by his shirt. Then glared daggers at each other. Nel then spun around. "Knock it off! This is no time to be fighting!" She yelled. Albel and Cliff jumped then obeyed. Valkin's eyes had turned black now. Albel, Nel, and Cliff all stared in shock. "Is he?" Cliff asked. Valkin's gripped then loosened on Albel's wrist and his hand fell to the ground. Slowly he closed his eyes. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth and he slowly fell limp. His head turned away from Albel slowly. Albel's eyes widened as his fear level grew to a critical point. Albel didn't feel like himself now. There was something whispering smugly to him but he didn't know what. Cliff looked to the floor and stood up. He walked slowly over to Nel who had her hands over her face and pulled her into a hug. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him crying silently on his chest. Albel slowly shook Valkin he felt his life force slipping away.

_Why won't you move? Why aren't you breathing? Why did you half to die in my arms? Why won't you answer me? Why do I even care? What is so special about you that makes me care weather you die or not? Please don't die…_

Albel then shook Valkin a little harder. "Why? Why won't you wake up…" He whispered. Cliff looked at him. "Wake up…" Albel whispered again. "You idiot! Wake up now! Didn't you hear me! I said wake up! Do as I say! Wake up now you fool! I'm the only one who is going to kill you! What am I supposed to tell your sister now?" Albel screamed. There was hurried footstep in the hall then and Roger reappeared with a young sad looking woman. "Please step aside sir." She said calmly kneeling next to Albel.

Albel stared at her. His anger boiled inside of him. The tone of her voice… so calm and emotionless. How she merely ordered him to move a side. Didn't she know that Valkin had just died? How could someone be so…so…cruel…so uncaring…to someone who was hurting inside? "Sir please step aside." The woman said again in the same tone. Albel's anger reached its exploding point. He then grabbed the doctor by her throat and slammed her into the wall. Cliff let Nel go in shock. "How dare you order me around like that? You maggot! Do you realize how easy it would be to snap your neck?" He asked coldly. The doctor stared at him in fear. "Albel!" Cliff yelled and pulled him away from the doctor. Albel then spun around and hit Cliff with his clawed arm with such force he fell to the ground. Cliff held his hand over his cheek and stared at Albel in disbelief. Albel then shot over to the corner and grabbed the Crimson Scourge and unsheathed it. Albel grinned manically at the sword blade. To his eyes the blade was stained with blood.

Cliff crawled backwards in attempt to escape Albel. Albel smiled evilly and pointed the blade tip to Cliff's throat. Albel knew this was wrong of him. He knew he was acting like a mad man. But try as he might something else had full control over him. _Cliff…I'm sorry… _Albel then went to slash downward but there was a soft chiming sound and a small pulsating feeling in his hand and someone who had pushed him into the wall and kissed him that had made him stop. Albel's eyes widened in surprised. The Crimson Scourge pulsated softly glowing purple again and slipped from Albel's hand. Nel pulled away slowly still holding him against the wall. Tears ran down her face.

Pain slowly ran through him as he realized what he had almost done. Slowly he slid down the wall. He stared blankly at the floor then his eyes traveled slowly to the sword. _The sword…stopped me from killing Cliff…and so did Nel…but why is it Nel staring at me? Why do I feel like it should be…different? Why? _Albel asked himself as he stared into Nel's eyes. Then everything went black. He felt himself fall to the floor and Nel's screams but they slowly faded away into nothing but silence. "Where am I?" Albel said aloud as he lifted himself up. His surrounds then changed to then shrine like appearance in the Mosel Dunes. He found himself rather interested in the mysterious writing of the ancient world. Slowly a figure stepped out from the stone slab. Albel jumped up and reached for his sword. _Don't bother. You left your sword in the inn. You have nothing to fear my child. _Albel stopped dead hearing the soft voice echo through out the shrine. The figure then stepped into the light revealing a rather pale man with long ice blue hair, small catlike red eyes, and wore a long draping purple cloak and what looked to be a Black Mages hat that was also purple. He stared emotionlessly at Albel. "Who are you?" Albel asked his voice sounding far away as it echoed though the shrine.

_You will know in good time. _The man replied with out opening his mouth or moving his lips. Albel backed away from him. "How did I get here?" He asked. The man then glided by him floating inches from the ground that sent chills up his spin. _I brought you here. Your spirit that is. _The mage like man replied. "So your saying I'm dead?" Albel asked putting his hand on his hip. The mage looked slowly over his shoulder to him. _Only for the moment. You almost killed your friend…tell me…why?_ The mage asked. Albel looked down. "I don't know…I couldn't control myself…" He replied sadly. The mage smiled sadly.

_As what always happens when a Scipher child dies…the nearest one who that child was attached to emotionally turns into a mad man and usually murders his friends or who ever is with him at the time. Even himself if he is alone. But the Crimson Scourge stopped you and pulled you from your blinded rage. _The mage whispered with an air of mystery behind it. Albel looked up suddenly. "How do you know this?" He asked. The mage looked away slowly. A small butterfly that glowed a faint blue with black patterns on it wings then flew up to Albel. It landed on his nose for a moment then fluttered back into the darkness.

_You remember my little friend don't you? He's rather mischievous you know. You might want to be careful. _The mage said then gave a hollow laugh. Sadness filled Albel's eyes. The mage looked at him intently and glided over to him again. Albel recoiled. "Get away from me you…. you…. whatever you are!" He screamed. _You will be rid of me soon enough. But tell me? Can you feel him? Is that why you act the way you do? You feel him on your skin still. All the pain he causes you. It makes you feel defenseless at times. You don't want to be hurt anymore. You wish for blood and torture. Why? Because of all the torture you were forced to live through while in that dark dungeon? _The mage asked touching Albel's face with a cold finger. Albel slapped his hand away. "Shut up!" He yelled. "You know nothing you fool!" The mage recoiled slightly. He stared for along time at Albel.

_Ah. I see. You feel responsible for Glou's death. That is why you yell at me so. You father was a good man. I'm sure he'd be proud of how far you've come Albel. _The mage said gliding ominously back to the stone slab. "You say that like you know my father…you fool." Albel sneered. The mage turned back to him. _I do know your father. He was a friend of mine. You don't remember because you were only a small infant when I first laid eyes on you. A very beautiful sight you were…but I suppose that makes you uncomfortable having a strange lost soul admire you so. You have grown into a strong warrior I'm glad. It makes me regret that I couldn't be there to protect you like I promised Glou…_The mage said sadly.

Albel stared at him. "Hmph! Don't make me laugh! You honestly think I'm going to believe any word that comes out of your mouth? Or doesn't I should say." Albel snapped and leaned against the wall slowly. _I'll leave that for you to decide. You've been blinded by your hatred for yourself Albel…listen to your feelings. _The mage said then sunk into the stone slab again.

Albel opened his eye slowly and found himself staring into a pair of green eyes. They belonged to Nel Zelpher. "Your awake…" She whispered relief filling her eyes. Albel sat up slowly looking around the small room. Rain poured outside from the gray clouds that loomed overhead. _What the hell?_

Albel became lost in thought. Nel stared intently at him. "Albel? Are you sure your alright?" She asked suddenly. Albel jumped a little then looked at her. "Yes I'm fine…what about?" Albel asked looking down to the floor. "Cliff? He's with Valkin in the recovery room." Nel replied and began rewrapping Albel's hair in the white tie wrap. Albel closed his eyes remembering how he nearly chopped Cliff's head off his shoulders, it sent shivers up his spin, and slowly he caressed Nel's face as he sat Indian style on the soft bed. Nel smiled and finished wrapping Albel's hair. "There now you look present able." Nel smiled and met his stare. "Nel…I…" Albel began. Nel blinked. "Yes?" She asked. Albel became very nervous and trembled slightly. "I… love…you…" Albel whispered. Nel stared at him in shock. Albel then felt like he had been stabbed in the back. And worse he also felt as if he had done the stabbing to someone else. Nel then wrapped her arms around Albel and kissed him softly. Albel felt like a two-ton weight was on his shoulders now as he stared at the pouring merciless rain. Black tears of grief and loneliness had set across his heart. He felt strangely lost and stuck in a black hole he had dug himself.

"What strange weather… that last time it rained here was when the prophecy was told. As if the world was sad just hearing how it's time would end if no one would rise to save it… ahh I'll never forget that beautiful Prophet…So wise so caring… if only you were born when he came here." And elderly man said as he walked by the door with his granddaughter as his side. "Where's the prophecy now grandpa?" The young teenage girl asked. "Ahh now one is quite sure… it is said it was sunken into the sands of time…it's probably long gone by now." The elderly man replied. "Oh…so the Prophet you talk about is that who the statue is in the square?" Albel heard the young girl ask as they kept walking. "Yes my dear that was him a very long time ago." The elderly man replied their voices growing distance. Albel then jumped up and fled the room. He ran down the hall and kicked open the door to the recovery chamber. The doctor looked at him with a shocked expression. "Sir…what is it?" She asked hesitantly. Albel ignored her and looked around from ever patient and found Cliff in the far corner snoozing in his chair. Albel quickly walked towards him his footsteps echoing loudly. The bed Cliff was next to was rather messed up. The heavy blanket was tossed on the floor and the sheets were torn. And the pillow was somehow under the bed. "Fittir!" Albel yelled. Cliff jumped awake and fell backwards in his chair. The chair clattered to the floor with a loud bang.

Cliff blinked groggily and looked up at Albel who was towering over him. "What?" He asked groggily. "Where is he?" Albel demanded. Cliff looked around then jumped up. "Whoa where the hell did he go?" Cliff said a little high-pitched. Albel and Cliff looked at each other then to Nel who had just run in. Albel thought about it for a moment then looked out the window. "C'mon… I think I might know where he went." Albel said then glided out. Cliff and Nel followed him outside. The rain pierced through their clothing easily. After five minuets they were soaked to their skin. Albel didn't know quiet where he was going but he followed unknowingly the same path Elvy had the night before. The fog was thick in front of them; it gave off the appearance of a snowstorm. Slowly a figure appeared out of the haziness and so did another. There was a mid sized statue of a man with long hair draped in a cloak and a mage like hat. He stared sadly into the distance strangely with a look of regret but one could tell he was very wise. Though young in age his soul would seem to be old and scarred (He only looks about twenty five.). Albel's eye were set on the very much smaller figure standing in front of the statue. The harsh wind blew around them lifting the figures long black hair and setting it gently back down. Slowly Albel stepped forward extending his arm out.

He set it on the mans shoulder slowly. The man was soaking wet and shivering drastically. His mismatched eyes were downcast as he stared at the engraving on the statue as if hoping for it to turn into something else. "Prophet Magus…" He mumbled under his breath then he looked slowly over to Albel. "Here…" He mumbled to him. Albel tilted his head to the side as he stared. "Valkin? What are you talking about?" Albel asked calmly. Valkin blinked slowly and cringed and covered his cheek suddenly. Albel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What you maggot?" He muttered. Valkin muttered under his breathe and pushed by Albel forcefully. Albel was freezing now but he wasn't about to show it. Valkin's steps caused ripples in the small puddles as he walked. Cliff stared down at him as he walked his way then back to Albel briskly. Albel followed Valkin in a slow cat like stalking manner. "What the hell is wrong with you already?" Albel snapped. Valkin sighed and spun around removing his hand. Blood ran down his cheek from a small cut across his cheek. "You really want to know? Fine I'll tell you. This is not happening to me it's happening to my sister all right?" Valkin said turning away again. Albel's eyes narrowed and a look of murder crept on to his face. "What do you mean by that?" Albel asked softly. "Oh! I know!" Cliff said pointing up at the sky for no reason.

"Twins are said to be special especially the male and female twins they say when a pair came around they would immediately be put up for marriage in some regions. They also say they can tell what each other is thinking and if something physically happens to one it happens to the other." Cliff explained looking up at the statue. Albel put his hand on his hip still holding the murderous look on his features. "What! Elvy's being hurt! No!" Roger whined. Valkin watched him over his shoulder as a harsh wind blew his hair around. Cliff suddenly put his hands around himself. "It's…. rather…. cold…. out here…." Cliff said through chattering teeth. Nel smiled happily at him. Cliff noticed and rubbed his head and tried not to blush. Albel's murderous look grew more murderous.

"Well sorry to keep you all waiting out in the cold." A blonde haired woman called as she walked up to them. She wore a tight black shirt covered by a small jacket, and black like shorts. Cliff spun around quickly and ran towards the woman. The woman stopped abruptly and stared at Cliff as he approached. Cliff scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. "Hey partner!" Cliff said happily and set her down. Mirage stared in shock as his warm welcome then smiled and turned to the others. "Hello Nel. Roger." Mirage said happily. She stared for a moment at Valkin and he somewhat glared back. Albel could see he wasn't very comfortable around her but it made him worry… if his sister was as unpredictable so was he and Albel didn't know if he would suddenly attack. Albel put on precaution and rested his palm on the hilt of the Crimson Scourge. It whispered malevolently at him but Albel ignored it. Cliff then moved between them and introduced one to the other. Mirage smiled and held her hand out to him. Valkin stared down at it then looked back to Mirage. Mirage blinked and looked for Cliff to help. Cliff suppressed a laugh and gently lifted Valkin's hand and encased it on to Mirages. Mirage then shook his hand calmly and let go. Valkin snapped his hand away and hide behind Albel. Mirage watched him and giggled. "Hello Albel. You look well…. did you hurt your eye?" Mirage said walking up to him. Albel looked down at her with a blank expression and nodded slowly.

Then he moved himself backwards and pushed Valkin into the engraved slab of the statue forcefully. Valkin hit the slippery stone and bit his tongue and glared daggers at Albel who in turn smirked down at Mirage. Mirage blinked and turned away. "What took you so long?" Nel asked pulling off her scarf and wrapping it out Roger. Roger smiled more then happily and hugged Nel as best he could while Cliff and Albel glared. "We had a bit of a run in with the Vendeen but nothing to worry about." Another woman with blue hair that looked frighteningly like Fayt said and she came towards them. She wore and strange black top, a black leather like mini skirt that was connected to a cape like clothing that fell to just inches from the ground behind her, and black stockings. "Maria!" Everyone smiled at her minus Albel and Valkin. Albel was grumbling under his breath as everyone crowded around her as to Valkin had disappeared from behind Albel. Nel then hurried over to Albel.

Nel looked up at him. "Come say hi?" She asked resting her arms on his shoulders. "Was that a request or an order?" Albel asked placing one hand on her hip. "I don't know. What do you think?" She asked. Cliff was watching them while still keeping a conversation with Maria. Albel glanced at him over Nel then looked back to her. "Why don't we ditch theses fools and go off for a while?" Albel asked. Nel tilted her head to the side. "Depends on where you plan to go." She replied slowly. "Hey Nel Albel go get a room!" Roger yelled. Albel and Nel both narrowed their eyes. "I'll kill him." Albel said letting go of Nel and reaching for his sword. Nel grabbed his wrist suddenly. Albel flinched and pulled it out of her grasp. Memories flooded into his mind.

_You're not so tough when you don't have anywhere to go…or anything to throw at me heh heh. _

Albel closed his eyes and put one hand to his forehead. _Get out of my head you sick bastard… _"Albel? Albel? Are you alright?" Nel's words pierced through his thoughts. Albel reopened his red eyes. "I'm fine." He said briskly. Maria came toward him a second later Cliff was right behind her. "It's good to see you again Albel. What happened to your eye?" Maria said as she reached him. Albel looked away "Hmph!". Nel smiled and pulled Albel towards the inn. "C'mon guys we're all going to catch pneumonia if we stay out here any longer." Cliff said and walked back to the inn. As everyone left Albel stood staring at the heavens as the cold rain struck his face and dampened the heavy bandages that covered his eye. The wind blew harder and his clothing clinged to him. Slowly he smiled as he stared as a glint of the blackened sun appeared from the gray clouds. Though it still wasn't the sun he was looking for it still lifted some weight off his shoulders only to drop it back onto him again harder each time. Then Albel looked to his arm. The hard metal made a clinking sound as the rain hit it and slipped off to the ground. Albel then looked over his shoulder to the statue. As he stared something caught his eye. He turned back to it and stepped forward. Lying hidden in the grass was a sort of weapon that was bigger then a dagger and shorter then a sword. Albel slowly picked it up examining the purple and red jewel on the hilt.

_This is…_Albel thought then he saw the twin lying a little farther away. Its thick blade was broken in two. Albel also saw the same blue butterfly resting on the jewel. One of its wings was crumpled. Albel slowly walked towards it but the butterfly took flight and what you could say limped out of sight. _I can only hope your alright…_Albel thought then turned back to the inn hiding both the twin blades in his clothing. As he walked a bush rustled. Albel tried to ignore it but then he was grabbed and pulled into the bush by Valkin. Nel and Cliff came running out hearing his yells.

Later that day Albel sat with a heavy blanket around himself. Valkin was next to him also with a blanket. They both were glaring at each other. Albel and Valkin had bruised each other's face quite a bit. Nel came over to them with two cups of some slightly steaming liquid. "Here you go." She said happily. Albel took his cup. "I can only hope your feeding him poison." Albel snapped. Valkin growled slightly at him and stared at the pouring rain from the window. Nel giggled and handed Valkin the other cup. Maria resided at the desk where she was typing on a compact computer. Suddenly she jumped up. "I got it!" She said. Everyone made there was to her. Cliff was examining the words on the screen closely. Albel pushed him aside. "This is the writing from the shrine right Traydor?" Albel asked. Maria nodded.

When the world is once again plunged into darkness, the unknown saviors shall rise again. Many battles must be fought,

And much blood shall be shed.

All to save a world that cannot be spared until it lies in complete ruins. Though those who would seem to be responsible for this destruction have the choice to become allies.

An evil of the ancient past shall rise again,

Summoned by one thought to be dead to claim what it shall.

The future of this world lies in the hands of its previous saviors,

By the hands of the Children Of The Gods who powers have yet to manifest,

The evil shall fall.

In the event that any or all of these said Children shall die,

So shall the world crumble into dust,

The Destructor shall return and banish all life to the Nether World with its cursed kiss.

The Five Temples of the Heavens shall once again be opened in order to save and create a new world free of evil and destruction for a time.

But without Luna's words of secret,

This cause can never be fulfilled.

_Well I'm am soooo sorry for the wait I was rather lazy in getting this one done. It's so long T.T me so sorry bout that. But hey what do you al think of the font for the last part? I found it in the depths of my computer. Wow this story is one year older then I am…well at least the chapters are. Anyway if you need me I'll be playing in my review pile. I hope for more and I'll see you all next update. See ya!_


	16. Mythological Hidden City Of Bleak

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Sixteen: Mythological Hidden City Of Bleak

By: Efra

_It's cold…I still can't move… _The frozen dampness of the dungeon like environment was murder. The darkness was hovering around in thick barely seeable clouds. The only light was from small torches that ran down the stone halls on either side. Though they were rather small they spread plenty of light around. The air held a stench of sweat, blood, and decay. The small dripping sound somewhere down in the depths of the dungeon was the only sound in the silence besides the small scrapping of chains over the stone. Elvira had been here for at least three days straight. Her small intakes of breath could be seen in small white puffs. Her skin was paler then the snow that had some how crept down to the dungeon. Thick rusting chains wrapped tightly around her wrists and connected to huge hinges on the wall. The sound of heavy footsteps came echoing down the stairs and finally woke her from her comatose state. Slowly she opened her eyes halfway and looked menacingly to the stairs. A tall man appeared a minuet later covered in thick black full plated armor.

His black shoulder length hair was pulled back into a small ponytail leaving only one strand of hair to fall freely over his face. Elvy turned her head slightly to have a better look at him. "Back…already?" She whispered. The man grinned menacingly and walked towards her his armor making small clanking sounds with his every movement keeping his small black eyes locked on her. The man then put his hand against the wall just above her shoulder and lifted her chin with his other. "Well are you ready to tell me your name yet? Or do I half to beat it out of you?" The man asked softly the evil very relevant in his voice while Elvy merely stared at him. The man smiled his small black eyes locked on hers.

"Why is my name so important to you?" Elvy muttered. The man then pushed her against the wall the chains that wrapped around her wrists scraped across the wall noisily then hung with the slack they were given. "It's not. I'm just curious to know. Since you are so beautiful in my eyes." The man said leaning forward and kissed Elvy forcefully. Elvy's eyes widened in shock then she glared. The man pulled away suddenly blood dripping from his lip. He smirked and wiped it away. "I suppose Albel taut you that trick?" The man asked calmly. Elvy remained glaring at him but a hint of curiosity fell onto her eyes. "Oh well it doesn't matter. He'll come for you sooner or later." The man said turning away. Elvy smirked sadly closing her eyes and falling forward gently the chains holding her back. "You wanna bet on that?" She muttered and bowed her head forward. The man looked over his shoulder to her. "You honestly think he doesn't care for you at all?" The man asked kneeling down in front of her. Elvy stared at the floor taking a while to comprehend what the man was saying to her. Slowly she shook her head and looked up into the mans eyes. "Nope. You might as well just kill me right now. He isn't going to come." She replied. The man stared at her for a long while his eyes traveling all around her body. "Oh I'm sure he'll come. But until then you're mine." The man said sadistically placing his bare hand on her cheek. "You're freezing. I'm sure there is something you could do that's worthwhile to me and will warm you up. Maybe you'll get out of here sooner." The man whispered. Elvy glared both her eyes glowing. "You want to run that by me again you creep?" Elvy said standing straight. The man backed away slightly. "Why don't you just go get yourself killed and stay dead this time!" Elvy snapped taking a step forward the chains straining to hold her back. "Now now dear there's not need to be angry with me. You shouldn't get on my bad side. Or I'll half to enforce it. Albel would fall apart if that happened now wouldn't he?" The man whispered. "Shut up you sick bastard." Elvy muttered backing against the wall. The man stepped towards her. "Don't you dare! Get the hell away from me!" Elvy snapped. The man smiled and stepped closer. "Exactly what Albel said." The man said stepping ever closer. Elvy stared at him strangely. "How typical he would choose a woman with a spit fire attitude." The man muttered cruelly and smacked Elvy across the face with the back of his hand. He laughed evilly and ascended the stairs again.

"Praetorian?" Luther asked leaning in the doorway. Prae turned slowly staring at his father his wings wrapping around him slowly. Luther grinned and walked up to him. "There's some one who's demanding to see you." Luther said caressing his son's face. Prae blinked and tilted his head to the side. His hair fell over and behind his shoulder softly revealing the blue beaded earring. "Follow me please?" Luther asked and turned towards the door. Prae followed him obediently. Luther led him down the hall for a ways. The sounds of a young boy screaming could be heard down a different hall. Prae merely glanced and kept walking until the sound of a different man could be heard. Luther stopped and leaned against the wall watching his son closely. Prae took another step forward glancing at his father and hit the button to the door. The sounds of steam escaping a pipe filled the room with random bangs of high and low velocity and sound. The door swung open a minuet later and Prae stepped out. There were several men lying on the floor in a bloody heap. Some had disfigurements and bashed in teeth and so on so forth. "Well it's about time. You're late." A man in the corner said in a deep voice. Prae smirked and looked towards the corner with insane pleasure in his eyes. "How did you get through the Maze of Tribulations unharmed?" Prae asked with raw interest. The man lifted himself from the wall and walked towards him. He had no shirt on and was showing his huge muscles off. While he wore a skirt like thing from the hips down. He also had a kantana sword tied at his side.

Prae looked him over, as if he was a crazy bug trying to carry something thirty times its size home. "What is that look for? You scared because I'm bigger then you?" The man asked his much tanned skin glowing in the light along with his short gray hair. Prae shook his head slightly looking away. "Adray Adray Adray… Why do you insist on bugging me?" Prae whispered softly and looked back to him. Adray then grabbed Prae by his neck and lifted him off his feet. Prae cringed and grabbed Adray's thick forearm with both hands his wings flapping around helplessly. "Dad!" The young man known as Clous yelled and turned from the room. Luther grabbed him by his arm quickly and held him back "He will be fine. Just watch." Luther replied.

"You killed my daughter. Now I'm going to kill you." Adray said dangerously and gripped Prae's neck tighter. Prae smirked staring into Adray's dark brown eyes. "If you don't leave you will suffer the same fate as she." He hissed. Adray glared and gripped even tighter. The same scream echoed down the hall a minute later. Adray suddenly stopped his force and dropped Prae to his knees. Luther smiled like a lunatic and left the room quickly Clous followed him. Adray stared down the hall wide-eyed then down to Prae. Prae looked up and him and stood slowly. "Where is he!" Adray yelled. Prae shook his index finger in front of him. "I'll never tell." He said playfully. Adray then forcefully pulled Prae off his feet again. "I'll kill you!" Adray yelled. Prae's neck made several popping sounds and he gripped Adray wrist tighter. Prae then fell limp a minuet later. Adray let him fall to the ground and he turned to the hallway. Clous was staring wide-eyed at him while Luther only smirked from where he stood. Adray glared at the two of them. "Get out of my way." Adray said viciously stepping towards them. Clous was frozen on the spot with fear and anger.

The young blonde woman known as Layla joined them from around the corner. Clous didn't notice. He was to busy looking past Adray to Prae's hand that was the only part of him that was exposed from behind Adray. Layla glared at Adray. "What are you doing here?" Layla hissed. Adray glared back. Prae's hand twitched a minuet later. Adray stepped forward pushing Clous in to the wall. "Where do you think your going?" Prae hissed to Adray and pulled himself up to his feet. Adray's eyes widened and he turned around quickly. Prae smirked at him then slammed his hand into Adray's chest. Adray screamed out loud and coughed up a mouthful of blood. Luther grinned proudly from the doorway while Layla and Clous stared in shock. The pain in Adray's chest was unbearable as his surrounds became black. Prae removed his hand quickly. Adray fell to the floor lifeless. "Told you so." Prae said looking to the beating object in his hand that slowed to a stop. He stared blankly at it for a while. _Do I even have a heart? If so…dose it even beat? Hmph…why should I care. I have a mission to complete. _Prae let the blood covered object fall to the ground with a sickening thump. Layla covered her mouth and buried herself onto Clous. He wrapped his arms around her in return watching Prae as he pushed by him and out the door.

Albel paced around in his room nervously. The rain hadn't let up at all and still beat down on the earth. It spattered onto the window noisily and caused it to rattle. Flashes of lightning lit up the room from time to time with the echoing thunder kept any soul from sleeping peacefully. Albel continued his pacing not noticing Valkin had come to the doorway. He watched Albel intently though worry was relevant in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Albel glanced at him and then grabbed his sword from the wall and tied it at his side. "Stay here with the women and the kid. Don't let anything happen to them." Albel ordered and pushed by him. Valkin spun around and followed Albel down the hall. "Wait where are you going!" He called catching up to him. Albel pulled a thick cloak over himself and entered Cliff's room. Cliff was sitting by the window staring out it longingly. He saw them enter from the reflection on the glass and he turned around. "What's up?" He said. Albel glared and tossed another cloak onto him. Cliff fumbled with it for a moment and then stood up. "What is going on?" Cliff asked looking at Valkin who shrugged. "You idiot. Your taking me back to the shrine now." Albel demanded. Cliff raised a brow.

"Pardon?" Cliff asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself I'm not in the mood." Albel snapped.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Cliff asked crossing his arms.

"Since now you maggot." Albel glared holding his claw up in front of him as a warning.

Cliff sighed and pulled the cloak over himself. "Who will stay with the girls?" He asked calmly. Albel reached behind him and gripped Valkin's shoulder and tossed him onto the floor in front of Cliff with his clawed arm. Valkin bit his bottom lip and held his now bloody shoulder. Cliff looked down at him for a while then to Albel again. "You sure he can protect them if something bad happens." Cliff asked walking by Valkin towards the door. Albel stared at him then poked him in the chest with his claw. "If his sister can take down one of those Destroyer's so can he." Albel then turned and stormed out. Cliff looked over his shoulder to Valkin who was still sitting on the floor and smiled. "He didn't mean to hurt you I'm sure. Take care of Nel?" Cliff asked. Valkin nodded sadly and pulled himself to his feet. Cliff turned to him slowly and patted him on his good shoulder. "Thanks kid. You take care of yourself you hear?" Cliff gave him one last reassuring smile and followed Albel.

"Move your ass you big oaf!" Albel yelled.

"All right I'm coming you overbearing jackass and don't yell people are trying to sleep" Cliff retorted softly.

"I'll yell if I feel like it. Now move worm!" Albel said shoving Cliff out the door forcefully.

Valkin followed them and stood in the doorway. The cold wind whipped at his skin and blew through his hair. Albel and Cliff both mounted horses and rod off into the night. As they rode the weather seemed to become more fierce and had started to play mind tricks on them both. But as soon as the reached the desert they we're plagued with severe heat. Cliff slowed his horse and looked up at the sun drops of sweat falling from his face. Cliff slowly looked over to Albel who had covered himself in a turban. Cliff continued to stare unable to tell if it was a good time to ask any questions. Albel had been watching him out of the corner of his unharmed eye. "What fool?" Albel snapped. Cliff jumped a little and looked back to the dunes in front of him. "What are we doing here?" He asked. Albel tried to ignore his question but knew Cliff wouldn't stop until he got a straight answer. "I need to talk with the Seer." Albel replied softly. Cliff stared at him in shock. "There's a Seer in the dunes?" He asked stopping his horse.

Albel pulled the reigns on his horse as well and jumped off into the sand. He walked over to the rock where he and Elvy had both seen something and tried to recreate every move she made in his head. Clif.f came up behind him and looked around slowly. _Albel you pathetic fool, just walk forward and three steps to the left. _Albel opened his eye staring in front of him hearing the soft voice in his head. Albel walked forward and three steps to the left and stopped. Cliff walked past him and fell down the hole. Cliff screamed and hit the stone floor with a loud thump. Albel walked to the hole and stared down it with a brow raised and then jumped down lightly. Cliff was still on his ass by the time Albel landed next to him. "Damn…why didn't you warn me?" Cliff asked pulling himself up. Albel smirked and ignored him. He walked slowly up to the stone slab that was the prophecy.

"Well? Where are you Seer?" Albel asked staring at the slab intently. Cliff raised a brow at him. "Albel it's a piece of stone. It can't talk to you." Cliff said. Albel glared a swung his claws at him slashing him across the chest. Cliff jumped back and returned the glare. _Honestly…I won't have fighting in my temple now calm down both of you. _Magus said appearing in front of the prophecy. Cliff jumped about a mile and fell onto his ass again. Magus looked blankly at him then to Albel. _Hello Albel and Cliff of course. _He said calmly sitting in the air and resting his chin on his palm. _How can I help you? _He asked. "He's not even talking…" Cliff muttered crawling away slightly. "Of course not you idiot he's dead." Albel snapped kicking him in the stomach and stepping over him. _How nice of you to announce it so freely like that._ Magus muttered his blank expression changing slightly. "Where is she?" Albel demanded looking up at the Seer. Magus stared down at him for a moment then moved to an upside down position. _You know where she is. You've been there many times before when someone was alive._ Magus replied shortly and returned to the upright position. "Don't give me your riddles you maggot! I want a straight answer!" Albel yelled pulling the Crimson Scourge. Magus exploded into laughter and himself back against the stonewall. _Albel do you honestly think you can harm me when like you said am dead?_ Magus asked tilting his head to the side. Albel sneered and sheathed his sword slowly and waited for his answer. Cliff walked slowly up to Magus staring up at him intently. Magus sunk down to Cliffs level and stared straight at him.

Cliff took a few steps back. _Did you find what you were looking for Cliff?_ Magus asked raising a brow. _Or do you find me amusing because of my state? _Magus asked glaring a bit. Cliff shook his head honestly and stood straight. Magus smiled softly and turned away from him. _Cliff your going to get what you want very soon. Just be patient._ Magus reassured him and smiled a little more lively like. Albel growled a bit as to get Magus' attention back. _Albel where did you obtain your fathers sword? _Magus asked not looking at him. Albel stared at him blankly for a moment. "Airyglyph's treasure chamber." He replied. Magus then fell against the Prophecy slab. _I have nothing more to tell you._ He said sinking back into it. Albel turned walking back to the single beam of light. "Get moving Fittir!" He snapped over his shoulder and leapt back though the hole. By the time Cliff had gotten out of the hole Albel had already mounted his horse. "Don't tell me your going to Airyglyph." Cliff said. "There's no way your stopping me. Go back to the others I'll meet back up with you later." Albel said. "Hell no! I'm not going to let you run into a trap!" Cliff snapped jumping onto his horse. "I'm going weather you like it or not." Cliff demanded. Albel sneered at him and messed with the bandages that covered his eye. "Fine. Don't come running to me when you get killed." Albel snapped and slapped the reigns. Cliff smirked and did the same. Together they both rode off in to the distance while another presents watched from a near by palm tree and soon took off after them.

"Sooooo how do we get in? There's like millions of guards around…and they all look strange." Cliff said as he examined the area around the Airyglyph with a pair of binoculars. Albel snagged them from Cliff and peered through them. The guards were dressed in strange armor not like any of the brigades either they were also carrying strange weapons with them. "Hey those look like phase weapons…" Cliff said. Albel glanced at him. "You mean those things like what those fish people shot me with?" Albel asked. "Yeah but they are a little different and those aren't Vendeen soldiers…" Cliff replied. "I wonder if they belong to Luther…" Cliff muttered. Albel scowled. "That man doesn't need guards incase you hadn't noticed he's got gods to protect his bony ass." Albel snapped. Cliff reframed from laughing as to not catch any of the guard's attention. "Who taut you that line?" Cliff asked pulling himself up to his knees. "Hmph." Albel replied and stood up and pulled his sword. "What are you doing?" Cliff asked. "Clearing a path." Albel replied and leapt down behind one of the guards. Albel grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. The guard twitched in Albel's arms and then fell to the ground. Cliff jumped down seconds later and gave Albel a disgusted look. "Your sick." He muttered. Albel smirked evilly and glided forward. "Vampiric Flash!" Albel shouted and a black void appeared beneath the group of soldiers in his way and they all fell to the ground.

"Sir!" One of the soldiers called running up to Elvy's capturer. He turned to him slowly. "What is it?" He asked. "It's the girl." The solider replied. "What about her?" The man asked. The soldier fiddled around with his helmet a bit. "Well answer me!" The man demanded. The soldier jerked forward and fell to his knees blood poured from his throat before he fell onto his side dead. The man stared down at him then felt the cold blade of a sword at his own throat. Albel glared at him and pushed the blade closer cutting the mans neck slightly. "So you are still alive Vox. Where is she?" Albel demanded. Vox smiled at Albel. "Hello to you too Nox. Hm looks like you lost another body part. But as of now I'm not sure where the woman has gotten to." Vox replied with a smirk. "She is a thief so naturally I couldn't keep her locked up for long." He added reaching for his own sword slowly. "Don't even think about it." Albel snapped shoving Vox into the wall. "I'll go find her." Cliff said turning towards the dungeon. "No Cliff I'm going to be the one who finds her." Albel ordered. Vox then pulled his sword and leapt at Albel. "Albel look out!" Cliff yelled. Albel dodged lightly to the side and pushed his back against the wall. "Clever." Vox said jumping at Albel again. Albel slid across the wall at the last second causing Vox's sword to get caught in the stone. Albel turned and bee lined for the dungeon grabbing Cliff on the way there.

Albel tossed Cliff down the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him. Cliff stood up from where he landed and looked around. There were fragments of chains everywhere on the floor while a little bit was still intact and still connected to the wall. The floor was also scattered with soldiers, all of whom had their throats slit. Cliff stared at them wide-eyed and then looked at Albel in disbelief when he descended the stairs. Albel looked around at the bodies and couldn't help but smile. "Just makes you wonder doesn't it?" He asked Cliff ominously and followed the corpses down the hall. Cliff shivered and ran after Albel. "Remind me to never piss her off." Cliff muttered.

"Sir Vox. We've blocked the exit to the aqueducts and the entrance to the dungeon. There is no place for them to go." One of the soldiers reported. Vox smirked and patted the soldier on the shoulder. "Good. Now lets smoke them out shall we?"

"Are you sure she is down here still?" Cliff asked looking around at the carnage. Albel ignored him and stopped abruptly hearing soft footsteps. Cliff stopped as well looking around slowly. Albel then spun around in a karate kicking motion and knocked someone out of the shadows. That person instinctively blocked Albel's leg with his or her forearm and grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Cliff jumped back with his fists raised. Albel found two blades at his throat the next minuet. Albel smirked staring up into his attackers eyes. "It looks like you didn't need my help." He said. "Do you mind Elvira?" Albel asked reaching upward moving Elvy's bangs out of her eyes. She stared down at him in surprise for a moment then stood up replacing the rapiers to their holsters (She found them on one of the guards). Albel stood up rubbing the back of his neck then glared at her. "Idiot. What kind of a thief gets herself caught by scum like that?" Albel snapped. Elvy crossed her arms in front of herself and looked away. "In case you haven't noticed a scrawny girl like me had a small chance of fighting off some scum like that especially when he snuck up on me." Elvy snapped back. "And yet you can knock me on my ass. Just admit it you wanted me to come save you." Albel replied looking smug. Cliff sighed. "Look you two stop flirting and let's get outta here. Who knows what lives down here now." Cliff said getting between the two.

Albel pushed by Cliff and circled Elvy slowly examining her. She watched him closely as he did so. "What you vulture?" She asked. "You don't look fatally hurt…he didn't touch you in any inappropriate way did he?" Albel asked facing her. Elvy stared at him for a moment. "No." She merely said. Albel then noticed the bruise on top of her thigh and glared. "That's a strange spot for a bruise." Albel said looking back to her. Elvy looked down at her leg and shrugged. "I guess that would happen when you end up kicking nothing but armor each time he got to close." She said and Albel narrowed his eyes "Creep…" He muttered under his breath. Albel turned away from her staring down the dark maze of stone. Albel closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them to find himself looking into Valkin's eyes. Albel jumped back and pulled the Crimson Scourge. Valkin smirked and let himself fall from the rafters. "What the hell are you doing here you damn idiot!" Albel screamed. Valkin quickly stepped forward and covered Albel's mouth. Albel's eyes widen and he instinctively bit Valkin's hand. Valkin suppress a yelp and yanked his hand away. "Albel!" Elvy snapped walking to her brother and examining his hand. Cliff stared at Albel strangely. "What are you looking at fool!" Albel snapped turning his back to all of them. "I was going to say that the aqueducts and the entrance to the dungeon have been blocked off. There's no way out of here." Valkin muttered and wrapped his arms around his sister for a moment.

Albel sneered and kicked the wall and screamed out loud. The sound of clanking armor echoed down either hall around them and various yells. "Great. I don't think we can take them all on like this." Cliff said punching his own palm. "Wait. I know a way out." Elvy said walking over to the wall and pressing her ear against it. Albel raised a brow. Elvy motioned for Valkin to join her. She whispered something in his ear causing him to smile. "Gotcha." He replied. "Everyone take cover." Valkin added holding his hand to the wall. Albel, Cliff, and Elvy all went around the corner. Valkin's hand glew a faint green and the wall gave away with a loud bang that shook the entire dungeon. The shouts of the soldiers had intensified and were growing louder. "C'mon guys!" Valkin yelled over his shoulder and jumped out of the hole and down into the deep canyon below. Cliff followed seconds later and disappeared into the rising fog. Elvy stared down into the canyon. Albel stood next to her watching the hallway carefully. "Why did you come after me?" Elvy asked. Albel stared blankly down the hall then turned to her. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Albel said.

"Hey you two coming or not?" Cliff shouted into the fog. "C'mon you fool." Albel said grabbing Elvy by her arm and jumping off the wall. The fog parted as they fell revealing Cliff and Valkin standing on some rather sharp looking rocks. Valkin jumped up and grabbed Albel in his arms while Cliff embraced Elvy. Cliff landed noisily on his feet while Valkin stumbled a bit and fell to one knee from the extra weight. Albel wriggled away from Valkin seconds later looking annoyed. "Hey you feel a little bigger then last time I hugged you." Cliff said. Elvy and Albel both glared and hit him simultaneously. Valkin looked away finding it to painful to watch.

Valkin began stepping on certain stones in a circle watching the sky. Albel raised a brow and looked at Elvy. "What is your crazy brother doing?" Albel asked. Elvy watched her brother closely. "He's getting us out of here." She replied. Cliff looked from all three of them. "That's strange considering we aren't moving." He said. Valkin then stopped abruptly and pointed a certain way. "There's our safest path. Lets go!" Valkin then continued jumping from rock to rock in a diagonal pattern deeper into the canyon. "Where are we going?" Albel demanded about three hours into the walk. "You'll see." Elvy replied.

They continued to walk for three days straight through the thickening snow that had now turned to blocks of ice that had frozen animals and demons stuck in them. Albel and Cliff were both given Valkin and Elvy's coats that were made from a fire cat's fur. It kept them both perfectly warm though it was fifty below now. Cliff was nodding off while still walking and Albel could feel his body screaming at him to stop and lay down. But he kept following the twins. As the sun was setting they both stopped, Cliff ran into Valkin and Albel nearly fell over from overexertion. Valkin was holding Cliff up and slapping him back to reality. It must have dropped another twenty degrees Albel thought since the cold was starting to penetrate the coat. Elvy turned to him rubbing his arms to keep him warm. "Are you ok?" she asked. Albel nodded slowly after registering everything that had happened. Elvy and Valkin then lead them to a huge uninviting towering gate made of a black metal. Albel stared through the gate and into the gloomy town within. There were people wandering around like they would any normal town while heavily dressed in fur. Through the fog a huge castle could be slightly seen, it looked more uninviting then the town itself. The guards that stood outside it made it even worse. Albel grabbed Elvy by her arm and pulled her off to the side. "Where are we?" He asked. Elvy looked down to the ground for a moment then back to Albel. "Home."

Yes I took way too long. Priestess you can stop complaining now! Anyway minor notes to tell you all. This story isn't crossed over with anything at all. After I made Magus to be a part of the story my mind kept saying name him Magus so yeah I did so and I decided to use a similar design so the only difference is his eyes are blank his hair is about Sesshomaru's length maybe longer and he has bangs in his face and his outfit is different I have a pic of him I could show just ask for the link to it if anyone is interested. Ok now I think I told you already but Valkin's hair is past his bum as Elvy's is to her mid back and I bet you were all hoping she was dead? I know how you all think…and is it just me or do I have a habit of using relevant a lot? I think I do…I don't even know why I use that word…oh well reviews and I'll update sooner then this time.

_Efra_


	17. Imprisoned: Part One

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Seventeen: Imprisoned

By: Efra

"It looks like I've gotten Leingod under my thumb. He's practically begging me to kill him." Layla reported running her hand through her hair slowly. Clous sighed from his chair and pulled a blanket around himself. "I miss Neka…" He muttered softly looking toward Luther who was happily reading a book on world domination and tyranny. "Yeah me to…" Layla replied. "Perhaps you can avenge her by turning Leingod against his friends?" Luther said calmly and turned the page. Layla sighed and moved around slightly. "That's what I've been trying to do…but he won't cooperate…hey Prae? Maybe you can beat him into submission?" Layla asked jumping onto her knees. Clous blinked and threw a small pillow towards the window where Prae was sitting. The pillow hit his leg that was hanging down to the floor lightly and bounced off. "Hey space case we are talking to you." Clous said slowly but Prae didn't show any sign that he was paying attention.

"Hey Prae!" Layla yelled. Prae stirred slightly and slid off the windowsill. "Leingod is your prisoner not mine. Learn how to break him yourself." Prae snapped and exited the room his wing brushing Luther's shoulder. Luther lowered his book and watched Prae until he was out of sight. "Geez what's his problem? Talk about a cranky whimsical cuss…" Clous muttered. Layla stared blankly at the door for a moment then looked down. Luther narrowed his eyes suspiciously and returned to his book. "Fine then I will break him all on my own!" Layla snapped and leapt from where she sat and stormed out the room. Layla made her way quickly down the hall and into a room with two single chains hanging from the ceiling. The shackles clamped around a young boy about twenty with blue hair known as Fayt. He was on his knees with his head bowed. His clothing was torn in various spots and stained in some spots and caked on others. Hearing the door open he lifted his head slowly just enough to see her clearly then bowed again. Layla smiled evil holding both her hands behind her back. "Well Leingod? How do you feel? Ready for another beating?" Layla asked walking closer to him. "She was in here again wasn't she? Healing your wounds again wasn't she?" Layla asked. Fayt trembled slightly but didn't look at her. "…Please…stop…" Fayt whispered. Layla glared and grabbed a handful of Fayt's hair pulling his face upward. "I'm going to break you." Layla said coldly. Letting Fayt go she pulled a coiled up black object from the tie on her side and slapped it toward the ground. It made a loud cracking sound causing Fayt to flinch. "…Don't…please…" Fayt whispered again. Layla smirked and swung the object at Fayt.

It hit him with another cracking sound tearing his skin apart leaving a long deep cut on his chest. Fayt screamed out loud as the whip lashed at him again and again. The pain becoming more and more unbearable with each hit. Layla continued her assault with a grin on her face then pulled away. Fayt slumped forward more then he already was blood dripping from the fresh cuts on his body staining the white fabric of his shirt deeply red while most of it dripped into a growing puddle on the floor. "You see Leingod I can continue forever and where are your friends? If they really cared they would have figured out how to get here by now. Or maybe they are already dead. Oh how cold of them to relive their pain and leave you to suffer my wraith. If you join us then I'll bring your torture to an end right now." Layla said pulling Fayt's chin upward and staring into his aqua marine eyes. Fayt glared and spit some of his blood onto her face. "You're a lying bitch. I'll never join you! My friends have good reasons for not being here! You can just kill me right now because your not getting anywhere with me!" Fayt yelled. Layla glared and slapped him across the face and began hitting him even hard with the whip. Fayt's screams were loud enough to be heard all around what was left of the Sphere Company. Fayt could feel his consciousness slipping away again and his surroundings began to spin. Layla stopped finally and out of frustration slapped the now coiled up whip onto her other hand. "Last chance Leingod." She said in rage. "Never!" Fayt snapped his eyes beginning to glow. The air in the room began to swirl around as a huge gust of wind around Fayt and a glowing mark appeared on his forehead and suddenly disappeared. The wind also disappeared in the blink of an eye. Layla watched Fayt for a moment then the smirk returned. "You really tried to use your powers didn't you? You foolish boy you're to weak to do anything." Layla said with a laugh and raised the whip once again.

Something caught Layla's eye and she quickly dodged it. The object hit right through one of the chains that held Fayt and shattered the links. Layla went to turn but felt a sharp cold pointed object at her back. "You touch him in anyway again and this arrow goes right through your heart." Said the woman that stood behind her and pulled the arrow shaft back. Layla glared. "Your insane!" She snapped. "No I'm sane. It's everyone else here who seems to be off their rockers!" The woman snapped pulling the arrow farther back and letting it go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albel opened his eyes slowly in the velvet darkness. He looked around the cobweb and mildew ridden room. The moonlight was shining a deep red through the parted clouds onto the thick black bars on the window. Cliff and Valkin were cuddled up next to each other on the bed across from his own. Albel felt strangely alone and he reached back slowly. The only thing he found was the ice-cold sheet. Albel head was pounding now and his body was becoming cold. There were still some embers burning brightly in the stone hearth while the window rattled at bit from the harsh winds outside. Albel looked around once more and found the young thief sitting in the corner of the room. Albel tossed the heavy blankets off him and stood. His legs buckled slightly and he swayed with a sudden wash of dizziness. Albel shook it off and walked towards Elvy and squeezed through the gap between then end of the bed and the corner of the hearth. His skin tingled with the suddenly warmth of the embers that fought for life. He kneeled down in front of the sleeping thief slowly and stared at her for a long while. Albel's eyes traveled over her body now that the trench coat that she usually wore was gone. A smirk crept onto Albel's face and he caressed her face slowly. Elvy shivered a bit and lay still again. Albel crawled closer to her with his hands on her shoulders. He moved closer and closer to Elvy until Valkin's giggles broke him from his thoughts. Albel stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder. Valkin was still asleep but giggled again and rolled completely over Cliff causing him to grunt some and sprawl out more. Albel sighed. _What are you doing? _He scolded and lifted Elvy into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Albel laid her gently on her back and crawled under the covers next to her.

Albel made another attempt to sleep again but his mind was on Fayt alone. The more he thought of what might have happened and what might be happening the more restless he became. Albel sighed and propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Elvy once more. _Albel? _The next thing he knew there was a loud clattering sound and a searing pain in his shoulder. He was on the floor in a split second the harsh iciness consuming him slowly. Albel looked around the room quickly for the origin of the voice and found Elvy looking at him from the edge of the bed with both her hands under her chin. Albel grumbled under his breath and pulled himself onto his knee. Elvy smiled at him and moved onto her side. "Did you have a nice fall?" She asked calmly. Albel looked around once more. Cliff and Valkin were still sound asleep and slightly muttering themselves. "Shut up wench." Albel sneered walking to the edge of the bed and leaning down with both hands rested flat on the sheet. "Before I do something you don't like." Albel added with a cocky grin. Elvy sighed and turned away from him. Albel's grin faded away as she did so. Albel stood up and walked out into the darkened hallway. Various loud drunken voices could be heard farther down the hall where the bar was located. Albel sneered and leaned against the far wall. "Don't theses people ever sleep?" He muttered to himself. _What do you expect from a city of happy thieves?_ Albel yanked out the Crimson Scourge and turned to his left. Magus stood slightly illuminate in the darkness with his usual sad and blank features. Albel sighed and sheathed his sword and continued to lean against the wall. "How long were you standing there?" He asked. Magus tilted his head to the side slowly then looked into the room for a moment. _I forgot you couldn't see out of that eye anymore._ Magus muttered. Albel scowled and walked inches from Magus. "Yeah that scrawny cat bitch nearly scratched my eye out." Albel snapped swiping at Magus only to go through him. His hand was attacked by such a cold draft that his hand was unable to move for a second or two. Magus glanced at him and smirked. _You shouldn't do that. You can freeze yourself completely. _He said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Albel glared once again and walked completely through him and found himself frozen for a moment. Magus sighed and shook his head slowly. _How dose it feel to be frozen in time?_ He asked. Albel regained himself and spun around. "Why are you here?" He demanded. Magus floated miserably about for a second and crossed his arms. _Vox has sent out bounties on your heads. This place is famous for the bounty hunters as well. So I would be careful. _Magus reported. Albel sneered even more and punched the wall.

Albel muttered inappropriate words about Vox under his breath. Magus turned around slowly and quickly disappeared. Cliff came to the doorway rubbing his eyes groggily. "Albel who're you talking to?" He asked softly. Albel glanced at him and rubbing his splintered hand. "Vox has sent out bounty's on us. We'd better be careful." Albel reported. Cliff looked taken aback. "What! We should tell El…"Albel jumped forward and covered Cliff's mouth. "Shh." Albel hissed. Cliff continued to talk but his speech was muffled. "Let them sleep you lummox. They got us this far they deserve it." Albel said. Albel removed his hand and grabbed the doorknob. He closed the door to the room as quietly as the rusted old hinges would allow. By the time Albel had gotten the door completely shut he found Cliff with his forehead against the wall. "Do you think Fayt is alright?" He asked softly. Albel froze up. "Fayt isn't a push over you know." Albel replied walking to the window that was at the end of the hall. "Yeah I know that but…he's not exactly in the hands of humans this time." Cliff said turning to Albel. Albel continued to stare out the window. Cliff grabbed his shoulder gently. "Don't you even care about that?" Cliff asked his voice cracking a bit. Albel took a breath and spun around striking Cliff across the cheek. "Of course I do you maggot! He's all I'm ever thinking about!" Albel yelled his body trembling with anger. Cliff took a few steps back rubbing his scrapped cheek. "Why do you always think I don't care for anyone now!" Albel continued stepping forward hitting Cliff once more while Cliff continued to back away.

"Why can't you just get over the fact that I'm not Albel The Wicked anymore!" Albel screamed once again and struck Cliff three times as hard. Cliff blocked this time and pulled Albel against his chest. "Hey calm down. Your going to start a riot…this is the place that would make a big deal out of a small fight between friends. I'm sorry…I'm just so worried about Fayt I'm sick to the stomach. You just were hiding it so well I started thinking stupid things." Cliff said calmly. Albel froze up for a while taking a while to comprehend what Cliff said. "Get off me you fool! I don't need your pity!" Albel said pushing Cliff away. Cliff stared at the ground once more. "I was just trying to make you feel better." Cliff muttered. "Ha! Make me feel better. You know what? I'm never going to feel better. I'm never going to be ok. There's no one who's going to change that. And it's all because of Vox. So you see? Your attempts to turn me in to the goody two shoes hero aren't going to get you far." Albel snapped and then turned to the window again. "I hope your happy Vox! You've officially screwed me over!" He yelled towards the window.

Albel then felt soft warmth on his arm. Albel looked over sideways slowly to find Elvy staring up at him worry written in her eyes. Albel froze up completely and backed away from her slowly. "You were… awake…listening to that…"Albel sputtered hitting the wall behind him. Valkin was standing by a satisfied Cliff looking rather surprised. "You both…were…" Albel said fear overtaking him so much that the world around him became black.

Albel reopened his eyes a small while later to find himself outside lying in the white snow. Everyone was staring down t him all with concern that was soon lifted after they saw he was alive. Albel stood up the white trench coat opening up letting the coldness bite at his skin. "Hey. How do you feel?" Cliff asked rubbing his head. "What happened?" Albel asked rubbing his eyes slowly. "You kind of went rigid and suddenly poof out like a light on the floor. So we brought you out here for some fresh air and out of the mildew." Cliff replied. Albel pulled himself to his feet and stared down at Elvy. She sighed in relief and smiled slightly. Valkin patted his shoulder softly. "Don't any of you think I'm weak just because of that!" Albel said crossing his arms and looking away. "Why would he think that? Everyone needs to seethe sometimes. Even when you don't want to and end up loosening control. That's not weakness it's just being human." Elvy said sitting down and drawing doodles in the snow. Albel looked at her over his shoulder with his mouth slightly open. Valkin swayed a bit and covered his mouth. "Ok too much Sake for ones own heath…" Valkin murmured and ran to the bridge that connected to the iron gates and leaned over the edge. Elvy stood up and ran to his side quickly. Cliff shook his head slowly. "Silly kid." He said softly. Albel began walking towards them when Cliff grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Albel glared and slapped his hand away. "What you fool?" He demanded.

Cliff smiled at him. "Thanks. For letting me know how you were feeling. It isn't pretty to lock up your feelings like that." Cliff said happily. Albel sneered and turned away. "Can I go now?" He asked. "What? Am I keeping you from your woman?" Cliff asked throwing one arm around Albel playfully. "She's not my woman!" Albel yelled struggling with Cliff. "Sure she isn't." Cliff said unenthusiastically. "Shut up you maggot! Before I chop your head clean off your shoulders!" Albel yelled once more. "I've got a present for you. It your favorite." Cliff said shoving an apple into Albel's hand. Albel stared at it for a moment and blinked at Cliff who was walking towards the twins. "I can't wait to get away from here. And into Nel's arms! " Cliff said with stars shinning in his eyes. Albel ran after him and slowed at his side. "More like slap her ass." He said taking a bite from the apple and handing it to Elvy when he reached her. She blinked and took a bite from the opposite side of it and continued to comfort Valkin who was still hanging over the edge of the bridge. "I never said that." Cliff said. "Oh please. Everyone knows what you want to do with her." Albel replied smugly. "I though she was your woman." Elvy said quietly. Cliff backed away slowly with a big grin on his face. Albel grabbed Elvy by her arm and made her look at him. "You think so?" He said in a cruel voice. "Hey!" Cliff said getting between them again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Something's wrong…why would they just disappear like that on us?" Nel said turning to Maria who was sitting in a chair looking grim. Mirage entered the room looking pleased with herself. "What are you so happy about?" Maria asked. Mirage then held up the communicator. "Cliff wants to talk to you." Mirage replied handing Nel the communicator. Relief spread over her face and she raised the communicator to her lips. "Cliff?" She asked as Maria joined her at her side. "Hello gorgeous." Cliff's voice came over the communicator with some slight static. Other voices broke over the communicator that didn't sound familiar to her. "Cliff where are you? Is Albel ok? And Valkin?" Cliff was quiet for a long time before finally speaking. "I'm in Bleak. Albel is being an ass and fighting with Elvy in the corner. And Valkin is chatting with what looks like some old buddies of his." Cliff replied. Nel nearly dropped the communicator. "What? Elvy? Bleak? Cliff what's going on?" Nel sputtered. "Whoa now calm down honey. Everyone's ok. I'll explain when we get back." Cliff replied. "But…Cliff…What's happened?" Nel continued. There was the sound of a door smacking into the back wall a minute later followed by an awkward silence. "Nel… I've got to go. See you when we get back ok?" Cliff whispered and the communicator disconnected. "Cliff!" Nel screamed and turned to the door. Maria and Mirage stopped her. "Nel don't. You don't know that way back or even how to get to this Bleak place." Maria said. Nel continued to struggle with them. "I don't care! Cliff's in trouble! I'm going to help him!" Nel screamed. Mirage then pushed her back onto the bed. "It would be suicide! I'm not letting you go. All four of them are more then exceptional fighters themselves. They'll make it back here no matter what." Mirage said reassuringly. Nel stared at her for a long moment. Roger then jumped up onto the bed next to her. "Don't worry M'lady! Your strong knight will protect you at all costs!" Roger said falling to one knee with one arm extended out and the other against his chest. Mirage smiled at him and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"In any event I think I've found out what the Prophecy meant." Maria said sitting back down. Mirage turned to her still comforting Nel. "What do you think it wants us to do?" Nel asked softly. Maria typed on the small compact computer for a moment. "Most of it still doesn't make sense because it's not the whole thing. But judging by what it says in quote "But without Luna's words of secret, this cause cannot be fulfilled." Usually when someone says Luna they usually are refereeing to Moonbase. So maybe that's where we can separate the facts and put them in order again." Maria said. Mirage stood and walked to the window. The rain had finally stopped leaving the area filled with dew. "Moonbase…" She muttered looking up to the infinite winking stars.

"What do you think is over there?" Roger asked hopping up and down. Maria looked and him with a blank expression. "There may be the answer to getting rid of theses Destroyers. " She said standing up. Roger blinked and snuggled up to Nel who was staring at the floor. Mirage turned to her with a sad expression. "Maybe we can find a guide to take us to Bleak. I'm getting worried myself." She said. Nel looked up at her and nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok I think it's safe." The woman said looking to Fayt who was propped against the wall. The woman moved closer to him her black hair falling into her face. "Are you alright? Can you go on?" She asked. Fayt looked over to her slowly. "Why are you doing this? Your one of them." Fayt replied softly. The woman smiled and lifted him on to her back. "Because I can." She said and ran towards a pair of double doors that were sealed shut. When she reached them she began working the small keyboard next to them. "Uncle Fayt!" A small little girl that looked reminiscent of Arzei squealed and ran up to him. Fayt's eyes widened and he scooped her up causing pain to spread through out his body. "Why are you here?" He asked. "The angel brought me here." Kara replied. Fayt glared and held Kara close to him. "The King with be happy to get you back." Fayt said looking towards the woman again and gripping the hilt of his sword in precaution. "Why are you helping me?" He asked again with a firm tone. The woman stopped and turned toward Fayt. "Because I know what Luther wants it wrong I didn't exactly go as planned. Thus I am helping you know… It's complicated ok? I don't expect you to trust me in even the least amount." She said jamming one of her arrows into the computer screen and causing it to blow up. "Watch out." She said grabbing Fayt by the arm and pulling him away from the doors. "What is she doing?" Kara asked. Fayt shook his head and backed away more. The woman pulled her bow off its holder on her back and the same golden arrow as before. She pulled back the shaft and let go. The arrow jammed itself into the door and blew it into various pieces that scratched her in various spots.

Fayt went to step out from behind the corner when the woman looked over her shoulder. "Stay there." She commanded. Fayt stopped dead. There was a streak of white and the woman was thrown into the wall. "Angel!" Kara said happily. Prae back flipped away from the woman and landed on his feet with his wings stretched upward and curved over his head. He glared at the woman who pulled herself back to her feet swaying badly. Prae put his arms over himself one hand was on his hip and then other was on his shoulder. "I knew I should have killed you on sight, Ceres" He said coldly glancing in Fayt's direction. "Aw are you mad because I hurt Layla? You pathetic excuse for an it." Ceres teased finally standing straight. Prae glared harshly various objects exploding around him. "Come get me." She said. Prae leapt at her. The fight only lasted for a second; Fayt couldn't see the amount of damage done since they moved at godly speeds until Prae was thrown back. He landed on his feet but his knees buckled from the impact so he placed his hand on the floor for extra balance and slid backwards. By the time he stopped and stood back up, Ceres was already letting one of her arrows fly from the bow. The arrow hit Prae in the chest and pinned him against the wall. Prae's eyes widened and he screamed louder then normal. It was as if he were in excruciating pain that was almost unbearable to watch. Fayt covered Kara's ears and ran towards the doorway. Prae gripped the shaft of the arrow and broke it off. When he dropped the shaft it left a burn on his hand and he slid down the wall and onto his side where he curled himself into a ball his screams muffled slightly.

"What did you do!" Fayt screamed as he ran. Ceres followed at his side seconds later. "Holy arrow." She said. Fayt looked over his shoulder to Prae again. Clous and Luther were both at his side. Luther was working on stopping Prae's bleeding while Clous was trying to comfort his brother as best he could. Clous looked toward Fayt for a second with a look of remorse. Fayt and Clous stared at each other until the fog that was beyond the door shielded their sights from each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Bow before her majesty you mutt!" The guard that held Albel yelled and pushed him forward. Albel smacked into the cold ground and glared back at the guard. "You better pray to your god that I don't get my hands on you…" Albel growled pulling himself to his knees. Three other guards forced Cliff onto his knees with every ounce of strength they had. Valkin had to be beaten down which only cause his wounds to be worse. Elvy was easily tossed off one of the guard's shoulders but was more thrown with extreme and unneeded force. Albel glared and jumped to his feet pulling on the ropes that bound him. "You bastard!" He screamed at the guard fighting off the other four guards that held him away. "What dose that make you angry?" The guard asked and kicked Elvy in the side so hard she fell against Valkin. Cliff jumped up again and managed to smack his shin into the guys face. Several others guards came running.

"Leave them." A woman called from the shadows. The guard stopped in their tracks, bowed, and returned to their posts. Albel and Cliff looked in front of them in surprise. Valkin glared harshly at her and the air around him turned cold and defensive. Elvy remained against Valkin on her side with no give away that she was awake at all.

The woman stepped out of the darkness ominously. She didn't look like a thief at all with her long curly black hair that fell inches from the floor. Her eyes were a deep ruby red with a mesmerizing power to them. Her skin was very pale. Red lipstick covered her lips and golden eye shadow over her eyes. She wore a long red cape that drug long the floor her shoulders were covered by red feathers. Following that was a strapless black leather corset type top leading to a long midnight blue skirt that had two slits up to her hips. Her thighs where exposed and then covered from just under the knees down by leather high heels. She smiled at them and sat down in the single chair and crossed her legs. She examined them slowly. Her eyes lingered onto Albel for a long while; She barely even glanced at Cliff, She watched Valkin for a while but not as long as Albel, and when her eyes set onto Elvy she stood up. She stepped down from the pedestal her footsteps making echoing clanks. Everyone watched her closely while Valkin jumped up and stood between her and his sister. The woman stopped feet from him and tilted her head to the side. Then she reached forward touching his cheek her long nails running over his skin while Valkin held his ground.

The woman looked rather disappointed and removed her hand and walked towards Cliff. Cliff took a few steps backward. "Don't fear me. You only pose as weak." She said softly circling Cliff. Cliff watched her with his eyes then looked to Albel for help. Albel glanced from her to Cliff and winked quickly. Cliff nodded and stood very still.

When she returned to the front of the group she look more curious as ever. "Tell me Valkin. Have you and your traitorous sister come to try to kill me again?" She asked her eyes traveling to him. Elvy had pulled herself together behind him and was one on knee with her back to her brother. The woman smiled and walked over to her. Valkin moved in front of her again but she merely slapped him to the side. Albel took a step forward. Valkin fell onto his side and jumped up again getting between her and Albel. "What are you doing? Get out of my way!" Albel yelled. Valkin stared at him and shook his head. Albel stared at him in confusion.

"Welcome back Elvira. Did you enjoy your brief moment of freedom inside that clever little mind of ours?" The woman asked pulling Elvy's chin upward. Elvy stared at her emotionless and whispered "Malik…"

Malik smirked. "I'm glad you remember me you traitor." She said harshly. Albel was taken aback and he looked at Elvy's profile. Malik noticed and closed her eyes. "I see she didn't tell you. Her and her brother tried to murder me after the war with the She'en ninja's." She said in a malicious tone. "What… Explain yourself!" Albel snapped. Elvy cringed and remained silent. "Rather dominate aren't you?" Malik asked letting Elvy go and walking over to Albel. "A very interesting mix you are." She said looking Albel from head to toe. "Get away from me." Albel growled. Malik out on hand to her chest and backed away. "My aren't we cranky toady. Well I suppose I can see why." She said looking towards the twins with a sinister laughed. "Hold on a minute. Why have we been captured? And who the hell are you?" Cliff asked. Malik turned to him and bowed slowly. "I am Malik. The queen of this city." She said standing straight again. "I had no intention of hurting the two of you." She said looking to Cliff and Albel. "You may go about your business." She added. Albel stepped forward still fighting with the ropes. "And what about them?" Albel asked. "They are to be executed in a weeks time." Malik said turning away from them. "The hell you are." Albel said breaking free and slashing at Malik with his claw. Malik glanced behind her and vanished into the air. Albel stopped dead and looked around. Malik reappeared in her chair seconds later looking pleased with herself.

"Well Elvira. You've made a nice friend here. I think I'll make him mine." Malik said. Elvy spun around quickly. "Shut your trap! You're not getting as much as a finger on him with out going through me first!" She yelled a strange mark appearing on her forehead for a split second then disappeared again. Malik's eyes were wide and she stood up again. "How dare you speak to me like that." She said softly. Albel, Cliff, and Valkin were staring at her in shock. Elvy took another step forward. "Maybe it didn't get through your thick skull yet. I am not under your command anymore." Elvy said softly. Malik looked to the ground. "What a shame. I was willing to give you your position back if you groveled at my feet." Malik said. Valkin exploded into laughter. Elvy gave her a look of disgust. "Why would I want to sit there in front of everybody and practically tell them to go get themselves killed because it'll make you happier then a clam? You're not even worth the attention you vampire." Elvy replied. Albel smiled happily. Cliff looked very smug. Malik glared and snapped her fingers. Guards leapt down from the ledges of the inner castle, grabbed them from behind, and drug them all towards a wooden door with a golden crest on it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The small beeping sound that ran in sync with the beating of Praetorians heart echoed in Clous' mind. He sat in an old rusting chair in a small-darkened room looking glum. His brother lay lifeless next to him on a long bed covered in white sheets with an oxygen mask over his face. The soft beeping continued and slowly grew faster then usually. Clous looked over calmly to the machine, it grew slightly faster and returned to a stable condition. Clous sighed and stood up silently. "I'll get them for you. I promise…I'll make them die a slow painful death." Clous said reaching behind his head and untying his bandanna and removing it from under his bangs, which fell in his face once more. He lifted Prae's pale cold hand and placed the fabric on his palm and closed his fingers around it then laid his hand over his chest. Clous turned away his sights set on the pale light from the doorway.

Prae looked disturbed and opened his eyes with a soft groan. He stared around the room in confusion and sat up quickly cringing from the sever pain in his chest and pulled the oxygen mask off. He looked down to his hand feeling the soft fabric and opened his hand slowly. He stared for a long moment at the bandanna thinking of Ceres. "You were right…" He muttered. A soft inhuman moan echoed in his ears that caused him to close his eyes. "I know…you're hurting…You probably hate me… but… I'm not the threat to you anymore..." He muttered once more and tossed the blankets off and ripped off the various wires connected to him and stepped onto the cold floor. He looked around and spotted his armor on a white medicine cabinet near the doorway. Once dressed he crept out the door and down the hall and knocked softly. "What?" A soft female voice answered. "Get up. We're leaving." Prae said calmly. Footsteps thumped inside the room and the door swung open. " Your ok…" Layla said opening the door fully. Prae nodded and stepped into the doorway. "You can either choose to be my ally or foe." He asked leaning in the doorway.

"I know what I half to do now… which path are you going to walk?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Looks like their doing a good job at fixing up this place…" Fayt said letting Kara down off his shoulders. Ceres look down to the ground looking remorseful. Fayt looked around and then to the entrance to the Maze Of Tribulations. "I didn't know there was a gateway to the 4-D space through there." He said. Ceres shook her head slowly. "There wasn't, Luther had it put there some time before Prae woke up." She said. Kara pulled on Fayt's pant leg happily. He looked down and kneeled giving her a warm smiled.

"Can I go play?" Kara asked.

"Of course you can. Just don't go near the rubble ok? And be back my nightfall." Fayt said ruffling the young girls hair.

"Yay!" Kara squealed and ran off to a group of Glyphian children.

"Your cute with kids." Ceres said leaning on her bow slightly. Fayt looked over his shoulder happily his aqua marine eyes met her dark pink but then realized she was still one of them and looked away. Ceres frowned and replaced her bow on her back. "If you don't want me around just say so." Ceres said walking towards the new inn. Fayt watched her for a long moment then stood up. "Maybe I should trust her a little more…she did heal me up and save me after all…" Fayt thought and then followed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A loud clatter echoed loudly through Bleak's dungeon that snapped the confined out of their sleep. Albel opened his eyes blinking some then glared at the passing guard that was running his spear along the steel bars. His eyes slowly adjusted to the gloominess of the dungeon and he spotted Cliff in the cell next to him. There was a nasty smell floating around and caked blood over all the surfaces of the dungeon. "Fittir can you get free?" Albel whispered peering through the bars to the young Klausian. Cliff looked over to him weakly one of his eyes half shut and bruised and shook his head slowly then continued to stare at the floor.

Albel muttered and struggled with his bindings until his skin was raw. Albel glared and kicked the cell door viciously and fell back against the wall. The guard returned and opened the cell across from Albel and tossed Valkin into it. He hit the back wall and collapsed to the ground with various bruises, deep cuts, and abrasion on him. Valkin muttered something and managed to get on his knees with his back propped against the wall. "Nothing like the good old days…" He muttered and hung his head. Albel raised a brow and squirmed. "You've been through this before?" He asked out of curiosity. Valkin looked up at him both eyes half closed. "The only difference is I was doing to torturing…" He mumbled and his head fell down to his chest again.

"Woman! What's going to happen?" Albel demanded to the cell next to Valkin. Elvy was sitting in the far corner with her head bow one leg arched up while the other lay across the caked floor in silence. "Answer me you damn fool!" Albel demanded once more. Elvy looked up slowly with a very disturbing ear to ear smile and said in her most happy sounding voice "We are so gonna die!"

To be continued… 

_Please forgive me! (Begs on her knees) I'm sooo sorry for not updating please please don't hurt me! Sorry I was a little writer freak in this chapter but I couldn't resist putting random things in and then end too. And it's sooo long I had to end it short then I wanted it to be but I think eleven pages is long enough so I put a to be continued there since that's not supposed to be the end of this chapter! Anyway reviews please! Other story will be updated soon as well._

_Efra Celestine Firedancer Greenwood_


	18. Imprisoned: Part Two

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Eighteen: Imprisoned Part Two

By: Efra

"That's just typical from you!" The young master swordsman known only as Albel Nox snapped across the murky dungeon. His voice echoed down the various halls, a couple of disturbing moans replied back. "Then what do you suppose I do?" Elvira asked fidgeting around. Albel moved his head to the side the three-looped chain scraping along his collar nosily. "Get us out." He muttered in frustration. Elvy sighed and rested her head against the wall and muttered: "They're called restraints. They are meant to be thief proof."

Albel glared harshly at her. "Well then find some way to get them off or I'll come over there and cut you in half!" He snapped while Cliff began to giggle silently in the cell next to him. Valkin bit his bottom lip and turned his face away quickly. Elvy stared at Albel broadly for a moment then closed her eyes. "Alright smarty skirt I'd like to see you try." She muttered, Cliff and Valkin exploded into laughter both falling onto their sides. Albel stared at her his mouth open slightly and jumped up onto his feet. "You just wait woman! I'll get you! Once I get my sword a claw back I'll have you begging for mercy!" He yelled. Elvy nodded her head slowly in understanding and looked amongst her cell. " No Albel she'll have you on your knees if you try." Cliff amused. The moans became louder and echoed clearly around them. Albel spun around towards the empty cell on right.

"Shut up you lunatics! You're driving me mad!" He yelled and kicked the bars again causing a loud clanking sound, Cliff winced. "They can't help it. They've been down here for who knows how long." Valkin mumbled cautiously. Albel sneered at him "Is that so? Is it because of you that they all are down here?" Albel said smugly. Valkin glared evilly at him his left eye glowing then looked ominously to the ground. Elvy grumbled under her breath and snapped; "Albel sit down before you hurt yourself!"

Albel glared to her but sat back down anyway. "Hey c'mon guys try to be nice to each other I know we're all going stir crazy but why don't we try to figure a way out?" Cliff said frantically. There was a long silence but the tension between them was slowly extinguished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It's no use…there isn't anyone here that knows how to get back through the desert…" Maria said gloomily as she walked up to Mirage and Nel who also looked as if they had no luck either. Nel looked down to the small handheld communicator as if expecting to hear Cliff's voice come over it or anyone's for that matter. "What about Roger did he have any luck?" Mirage asked calmly. Maria flipped her hair back over her shoulder and shook her head. "He found a couple of cute girls and won't pry himself away from them." She muttered crankily. Mirage peered over Maria's shoulder and indeed Roger was flirting with a couple of girls about his age. "I suppose we can't blame him. He doesn't understand how serious this is." Nel said clipping the communicator back onto her thigh.

"Here mousy mousy mousy…" Came and unknown voice from a bush next to Roger followed by a low cat like growl. Roger's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he looked over slowly. Roger took three steps back away from the bush his tail looking three times its normal size. The bush shook vigorously and a purplish blur jumped out towards him. Roger screamed and streaked back towards Nel while the other two girls screamed and ran off deeper into the town. "Help help help!" Roger screamed and jumped into Nel's arms. Nel pulled one of her daggers while Maria and Mirage both pulled guns.

The purple blur slid to a stop and fell on its face. "Ah! It's her again! Kill her kill her kill her!" Roger screamed hiding his face. "Oh can it you bum." The little cat girl said sitting up and brushing off her tail. "You!" Nel yelled dropping Roger and unsheathing the other dagger. "Nel." Mirage said grabbing her shoulder. "She's just a child." Mirage said holding her firmly. Nel looked over her shoulder to the attractive blonde. "She's one of them. They are responsible for Aquios lying in ruins! I can never forgive that!" Nel snapped pulling away. Maria replaced her gun and crossed her arms.

"Nel it's wrong to take the life of a child no matter how destructive or evil they are." Maria said calmly. Nel ignored her and towered over Neka holding up one of her daggers. Neka stared up at her blankly as if inviting it. "Nel stop! What would Fayt think when he finds out!" Mirage yelled stepping forward as Nel swung down. But Nel stopped hearing Fayt's name her dagger blade inches from Neka's forehead. "…Fayt…" Nel muttered and pulled away looking gloomy. "Your right…what am I doing?" Nel said replacing her dagger and looking down to Neka once more. The little cat girl stood up slowly and brushed dirt off her scathed knees. Roger peeked out from behind Mirage's leg nervously. Neka's once big eyes fell to small slits and an evil smirk crept onto her face slowly.

"There you are." She muttered crouching down slightly. Maria smiled and looked toward the Menodix and said in a teasing tone. "I think she likes you." Roger's cheeks turned beet red and he hid once more. Neka leapt forward tackling Roger to the ground. "AHH NO!" Roger said struggling for his axe but Neka hit it out of his hand. After the huge dust storm that had formed around them had cleared. Neka had Roger wrapped tightly in her arms with a happy smile. "He is my squishee. He will be mine. And I shall call him… squishee." Neka said happily while Roger turned three shades of red.

Mirage crack a smile along with Nel while Maria kept a straight face. "See she's not dangerous." Mirage said. "But we shouldn't let our guard down either way." She added looking to Nel and Maria, who both nodded in reply. They all watched Roger struggle with Neka for a while until a calm male voice behind them said: "I hear you all want to go through the desert. Am I correct?"

All three of the girls turned on the spot to face him, all of them gasped and pulled their weapons. The young platinum blonde known as Praetorian stood with a white trench coat covering his armor. Layla peered over her brother's shoulder ominously.

"You!" All thee of the women screamed. "Yes…who were you expecting?" Prae said running his hand through his hair and removing the blue beaded earring and throwing it to the ground. "You come to destroy this place too?" Nel yelled leaping at him. Prae moved gracefully to the side dodging her attack. "No. Or it would already be up in flames and I wouldn't bother to stop and talk to you lovely ladies." He said calmly closing his eyes while dodging another assault from Nel. Layla jumped up onto one of the rooftops and waited patiently.

Neka jumped to her feet staring in shock (Roger scurried off to help the girls by now). Prae looked quickly to Neka from her sudden movement and stopped abruptly. They both stared at each other for only the few seconds Nel would allow them to. "What's the matter? Giving up?" Maria said firing at Prae. He glanced at her and moved out of the way and right past Mirage, who turned around as he went.

Prae fell to his knees in front of Neka; they both stared at each other for long minuets. Layla leapt off her perch and landed silently next to them. Prae wrapped Neka in his arms closing his eyes slowly; a red tear fell down his cheek, crystallized, and fell to the ground next to them. Layla fell to her knees as well with a smile. Nel, Maria, Mirage, and Roger all stared in shock then looked at each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"M'lady?" A young but scruffy man wrapped in a heavy cloak with half his face hidden called across the gloomy throne room quietly. Malik was sitting with her legs over one arm of the chair and her back rested against the other looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Aerio…I'm bored…" She muttered looking over to him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and walked toward her the cloak making a lot of noise with the movement. "Which one do you want then M'lady?" He asked softly standing a couple feet from where she sat.

"I want the pretty one in the two piece." She said softly closing her eyes. Aerio's eyes gave a glint of happiness in them and he bowed deeply. "I shall give him to you then." He said. Malik jumped up from the chair with her head tilted to the side. "Are you sure you can handle him?" She asked leaning next to Aerio's ear. "Yes M'lady." He said moving away from her nervously. "Alright then get him for me." She said sinking into the shadows. Aerio turned toward the wooden door with the strange symbol opening it with a loud creak and stepped into the darkness below.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cliff looked up suddenly and kicked Albel's cage. Albel jumped out of his sleep and glared at him. "What maggot?" He snapped crankily. "Someone's coming." Cliff said looking to the staircase. The twins both looked up at the same time and glared. Aerio appeared from the hazy shadows looking them all over. "Well how are we all feeling today?" He asked in a cocky tone. Albel got to his feet and stood in front of the bars with also a cocky grin said, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Aerio laugh maniacally and brushed his dark brown hair out of his face. "Well if you insist oh wicked one." He said smugly and swept over to Albel's cell. Albel took a few steps back not expecting him to actually come this close. "What are you up to this time?" Valkin demanded in a low voice. Aerio ignored him kicking Valkin's cell and opened Albel's cell that echoed down the halls. Albel glared and pushed himself into the corner. "Hey!" Cliff yelled jumping to his feet and ripping at his restraints. "What the hell are you doing!" Elvy yelled kicking the bars. Aerio ignored them all once more and whistled softly. Several guards came to his aid. Two rather big guards came into the cell to help Aerio while the others kept Cliff, Elvy, and Valkin in check. Albel sneered and kicked upward at the first guard that tried to touch him and then another and another, Aerio watched from behind them all patiently.

Albel found himself sweating now. His energy was leaving him faster then he expected. Cold hands clasped around his whole body forcing him to the ground. Albel's eyes widened and his heart pounded heavily his warmth leaving him again. "NO! LET GO!" Albel screamed struggling with ever last ounce of strength he could muster up. He was up off the ground now over one of the guards' shoulder. Albel continued to screamed and struggle. Cliff had broken his restraints and had a dozen guards holding him back. "ALBEL!" Cliff screamed pushing away the guards as best he could.

Elvy muttered fighting frantically with the restraints. Her wrists were bruised and red, fresh blood dripped onto the floor from one of her arms. One of the guards glanced over and shoved a spear through the bars that stabbed her in the stomach. She gasped and fell back into the wall and slumped onto the ground with her head hung. Albel saw her clearly while everything else was a blur and managed to break a couple of the guards' teeth that was holding him. He grunted spitting out the teeth and dropped Albel onto the cold stone. Albel struggled to get up but Aerio swept over him and kneed him hard in the stomach. Albel gasped his whole body turning numb and fell limp against the floor. Aerio cracked and unseen smirk and lifted Albel gently into his arms and ascended the stairs.

"ALBEL!" Cliff and Valkin yelled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albel opened his eyes slightly, there were various shadow hovering above him. He was lying on something soft and felt his arms being spread out and very cold surfaces clasp over his wrists preventing him from moving, the same also went for his ankles. Albel groaned softly and all but one shadow left. Finally awake enough, he opened his eyes fully to see Aerio staring down at him. Albel growled and tried to attack but a loud clatter of chains meet his ears instead. Albel stopped abruptly his eyes wide, staring in shock at the man standing over him. "Don't touch me…" Albel muttered. Aerio scowled and left the room.

"Ah just where I want you. I hear you put up quite a fight in the dungeon." A female voice whispered from the shadows. Albel looked over slowly his heart pounding harder then ever. Malik stepped out of the shadows walking over to the side of the bed. She looked him over with satisfaction and caressed his cheek, Albel pulled away suddenly. " Your mine now pretty." Malik said crawling onto the bed next to him and running her hand up his thigh. "NO! STOP!" Albel screamed in a panic. Malik tilted her head to the side and removed his collar tossing it onto the floor. "I SAID NO!" Albel screamed once more. "I'm not going to hurt you that much. You'll feel so much better- (Malik slipped her hand up his skirt) when all that human life is drained out of you." She whispered. Albel was shaking, his chest was tight, his breathing slow. "Oh what's this?" Malik said in interest pulling a knife out from under Albel's skirt. "Interesting spot for a weapon. Especially for a man…" She muttered tossing the knife.

Malik smiled her fangs slipping out down to her lower lip and leaned down to Albel's neck. "No…" Albel said barely above a whisper.

"M'lady…pardon my interruption." A small servant girl said slipping into the room. Malik stopped inches from Albel's neck and looked up. "What do you want?" She said crankily. "There's a man here demanding your presents M'lady." She said cowering a bit. "Oh tell him to go away." Malik said and leaned back to Albel's neck. "I can't M'lady…he threatened to kill me if you didn't meet him immediately." The servant said shaking frantically. Malik blinked and looked up again. "Who is he?" She asked in curiosity.

"Duke Vox M'lady…" The servant girl reported. Albel took a suddenly much needed intake of breath his heart pounded so hard his chest was in complete agony. "Vox…" Malik said remorsefully then looked into Albel's dark red eyes and smiled. "I'll be back for you later my pet." She said licking his cheek and sliding off the bed. "Lets go." She said to the servant girl and they both exited the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What are they going to do to him?" Cliff asked resting his forehead between two of the bars. Valkin looked over to him sadly and said "Probably give him to Malik and she'll turn him into a vampire." Cliff's jaw dropped and he stood straight. "We can't let her do that!" He yelled. Valkin sat down and bit his bottom lip. "Well if we could get out—"

"My my what a sorry bunch you all are."

Cliff and Valkin both looked over several white feathers scattered around them and a flap of wings filled the air. Praetorian was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his lips and slightly illuminate in the hazy shadows. "What the…! " Cliff said becoming fully alert. Valkin stared blankly at him and Elvy looked up her eyes half closed. "I've come to rescue you if you're wondering…" Prae said unenthusiastically stepping off the staircase with his hand in the pockets of the white trench coat. "The hell you are!" Cliff yelled giving him harsh looks. Prae looked at him blankly and pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached behind him. Cliff put on as good of a defense pose as he could. Prae merely plucked a feather off his wing and slashed at the lock with it, which broke into several pieces.

"What the hell. Get back! …. Nel?" Cliff said in shock looking at the staircase. Nel Zelpher had appeared with Maria, Roger, Mirage, Layla, and Neka they were all wrapped in heavy cloaks. "Nel… what are you…" Cliff stuttered and nearly fell over. "We got worried about you. So we came here with… their help of course." Maria said nodding to the Destroyers. "But they're the enemy…" Valkin muttered staring suspiciously at them. "We know that but your lives were more important. And it seems Praetorian wasn't lying about you all being captured." Mirage said shooting the lock off Valkin's cage. "That was stupid of you…" Valkin muttered with a small smile. Mirage smiled back and started working on his restraints. "Yes we know but what else could we have done but to go with our instincts?" She said.

Cliff scowled and shook his head. "I'll never understand a woman's intuition." He muttered. Nel smiled and entered his cage after Prae opened the door a courteously let her in. "How did you all get caught by these lowlifes?" Layla said leaning against the wall. "Easy to many of them all at once." Valkin said rubbing his arms. Roger jumped up and down in front of Elvy and looked nervously to Prae, who also looked concerned. "Where's Albel…and how did this happen?" He asked staring around then looking to Elvy who hadn't moved very much. Cliff snapped back to reality and grabbed Nel by her arms. "Albel! He's been taken to the queen!" He said frantically.

"And that's a bad thing?" Maria asked. "Yeah it's a bad thing she's a god damn vampire." Elvy said pulling herself up. Everyone stared in shock except for Prae who remained emotionless. "We half to get him!" Nel said. Cliff nodded.

"No. You all get out of here. Elvira and I will recapture Nox." Prae said. "The hell you are!" Cliff said staring down at him; Prae stared up at him blankly. "Cliff someone needs to cause a distraction… her room is very heavily guarded." Elvy said propping herself against the wall. "But…" Cliff said. "I'll be fine. If he tries anything he'll lose a limb." Elvy said walking towards the staircase, Prae smirked unconvincingly and followed her. Elvy opened the door slightly and then shut it again. "What's wrong?" Cliff asked? Elvy stared at the ground with her index finger to her lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're a horrible man! Just walking into my territory like it's your own…" Malik snapped.

"Forgive me but I had to see your beautiful face again." Vox replied sounding charming.

"Uh… didn't you die or something?" Malik asked crossing her arms.

"Hm. Possible. That I'll leave for you to decide." Vox said putting one hand on Malik's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Malik said firmly staring him in the eye.

Vox continued to talk ultimately causing him to beat around the bush. Elvy opened the door again, it creaked loudly, and Elvy winced. Malik went to look over her shoulder but Vox grabbed her chin and made her look back. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you Malik." Vox said firmly glancing back to the door and slowly turning his head to the side. Elvy turned back to Cliff and patted him on the shoulder "There should be enough objects to hide behind to get to the door. When your outside cause a lot of ruckus understand?" She asked. Cliff still looked uncertain about the whole thing but nodded and led his group out into the throne room.

"And what about us?" Prae asked softly. Elvy glanced at him then darted out and behind the chair Prae followed her silently. "Ok we need to get to the rafters without her or him seeing us…" Prae then picked up Elvy in one arm and leapt up to the nearest rafter. Cliff had gotten everyone out of the room and was ducking around the corner himself but he turned back and winked at Elvy then disappeared again. Malik looked behind her to the chair suspiciously but Vox grabbed her again and made her look back to him. " What did I tell you?" He asked coldly, Malik glared and slapped him. "I'm not your slave anymore." She snapped.

"Ok follow me." Elvy whispered and walked along the wooden slab making unexpected turns onto different rafters until the reached the opposite side of the room where a vent shaft was located. "You mean we are going through there?" Prae said looking at the small hole. Elvy nodded and removed the cover sheet carefully. Prae sighed and his wings fading out of sight and he dropped down to one knee. "After you." Elvy said moving out of the way.

"I believe I've seen that sword some where before…and that claw." Vox said sounding intrigued. Elvy stopped dead and looked downward. Vox was standing near the wall next to the door where the Crimson Scourge was hanging from a hook on the wall next to it was Albel's claw. "The men had some trouble touching the sword. It has some magical properties about it I suppose." Malik said uninterestingly. "They belong to Albel…so he is here." Vox said smirking vividly. Elvy muttered and jumped to the rafter above the weapons. Vox quickly grabbed Malik and turned her the opposite direction. Elvy stared at his back for a long moment with a confused expression then hung down by her knees. She grabbed the claw first and slid it onto her arm, which weighed her down considerable and then reached for the sword. Vox looked over his shoulder suddenly; Elvy stopped abruptly and stared at him in shock. He merely smirked and turned away. Elvy held her breath taking the sword from the hook; it pulsated and glew purple as it usually did when she touched it then painfully pulled herself back up.

Finally she got into the vent just as a loud bang erupted from outside that cause her to jump. Several voice shouted down the hall followed by hurried footsteps. "Good job Cliff…" Prae was waiting for her outside the exit to the vent. When she jumped down he was lying back on the stairs with both hands behind his head with two guards sprawled out on the stairs next to him. "Get up." She demanded and ran up the staircase. Prae obeyed and got to his feet and followed. They went up for a few seconds until they reached yet another wooden door. "Wait. I'll do it. There might be a trap." Prae said grabbing Elvy's cut wrist before she touched the handle. Prae stood for a moment listening then opened the door quickly. It banged against the wall noisily while the silence consumed them again.

Elvy pushed by Prae and ran over to the side of the bed. Albel was staring blankly at the ceiling and not very lively. "Albel?" Elvy asked leaning over him and touching his neck. "Has he been bit?" Prae asked stopping at her side. Elvy shook her head and smacked Albel's cheek gently "Hey." She said softly. Albel blinked looking around frantically then finally to her, his eyes were full of fear. "Help...Elvy…" Albel said weakly. Elvy nodded and yanked at the shackle on his wrist. Prae pulled another feather off his wing and handed it to her, Elvy glanced and snagged it cutting her own hand and sliced the shackle in half, then the one around his ankle.

Albel was trembling while silently screaming inside himself. Elvy leapt over him cutting the last of his bindings and leaned over him again. Prae's foot met something hard and he kneeled down picking up Albel's collar carefully the chain scrapping along the floor and the small dagger knife next to it. He heard Albel get up more quickly then he thought and he looked up. Albel was on his knees with his arms wrapped tightly around Elvy. Albel's shoulders kept jerking. Elvy slowly put her arms around him and whispered in his ear "We have to get out of here. I don't think Vox is going to be very patient with Malik, now that he knows your here."

Albel pulled away suddenly staring her in the eye. "What?" He asked in denial. Elvy nodded and handed him his sword back. Albel took it and looked over his shoulder seeing the young Destroyer. Without hesitation he leapt at him unsheathing his sword as he went and slashed downward. "Don't hurt big brother!" The little cat girl Neka screamed running across the room. Albel stopped hearing her plea; the Crimson Scourge was inches from Prae's forehead. "Why didn't you move? Were you going to let me kill you?" Albel asked with a sneer. Prae stared emotionless at him for a moment then nodded slowly. "I suppose I was." Prae replied. "Boys…" Elvy muttered pulling the insanely heavy claw off her arm and handing it to him. Albel blinked at her and snagged it and his collar and replaced them. "Where do you keep this?" Prae asked fiddling with the knife. Albel glared and snagged that too, lifting his leg onto the bed he slipping it back into this holder that was strapped around his upper thigh, Elvy blinked and stared at him suspiciously.

Footsteps sounded in the staircase along with male and female voices. "They're coming." Prae said vaguely sounding amused. Albel froze up thinking of Malik again and his worst enemy, Vox. "Window!" Neka said streaking over and breaking it open. Prae looked to Albel and Elvy and held his hand out to Neka. "After you." He said. Albel glared at him but Elvy pulled him by the arm over to the window. Neka leapt out of it first, Albel stared down and then looked back to Elvy. "We can't make that." He muttered.

Prae smirked and grabbed both of them under each arm and leapt out the window. "What are you doing? You'll get us all killed!" Albel yelled the cold wind drowning out his words. Prae's smirk grew wider and his wings reappeared and spread out, the wind caught in them and caused a parachute type of effect. Prae flapped once and turned back to the castle, Vox were standing in the window looking annoyed. Albel glared and Elvy stuck her tongue out and pulled one of her eyelids down with her middle finger.

Prae closed his eyes and half the castle blew apart then he flew downward just outside the gate. Cliff turned around quickly with his fists and newly found gauntlets raised. "Damn it! Couldn't you find a different entrance?" Cliff asked lowering his fists. "Shut up." Albel snapped pulling away from Prae and crossing his arms. "Your ok. That's good." Mirage said smilingly happily at him. Albel sneered and looked away only to find Nel staring up at him. Roger leapt into Elvy's arms and Valkin clung to her like a duckling.

Albel stare emotionless at her as she did the same to him. "Nel." Albel said. Nel nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "Good to see your ok Albel." She said with a smile and walked over to Cliff who grabbed her ass ending in the ultimate result of Cliff lying on the ground knocked senseless.

"Hey Nox." Layla said walking over to him. Albel jumped back pulling the Crimson Scourge in full defense mode. "Hey woman! Why are _they_ here?" Albel demanded looking to Elvy. "I see your back to your old self…" She muttered under her breath. "Answer me now." Albel said in a sort of growl. "I don't know. Ask them." She snapped pointing to Mirage and Maria. Albel glared at them obviously wanting an answer. Maria flipped her hair over her shoulder and explained then situation carefully.

"How idiotic is that? You more stupid then her." Albel said jerking his head toward Elvy, who closed her eyes and kept eerily quiet. "I don't trust them." Albel snapped again turning to Prae who stood quite still the whole time. "What ever Nox. If we were going to pull any fast ones it would have already been done in the castle" Prae said flipping his hair out of his face only to have it return. _Albel put your sword away. It's not going to do any good._

Albel spun around quickly; Magus was standing inches above the ground. "And where the hell were you!" Albel snapped swinging his sword at him. _Sorry._ "Sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Albel continued. Cliff, Roger, Nel, Maria, and Mirage looked at each other like he was crazy. "Whom is he talking to?" Cliff whispered to Elvy who only smirked and looked away. Albel looked over to them finally realizing they were watching him. _Did I mention you Elvira her brother and the Destroyers can only see me?_ Albel looked back to him his anger level rising to it peak. "No. You didn't" He said slowly.

Cliff looked around then back to everyone else. "Maybe we should get out of here there are a lot of guards coming."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ahh Kirlsa! Finally a place I recognize. I've been locked up in that dungeon to long!" Cliff said happily stretching. Albel glared at him as usual and glided gracefully by him towards a group of children. Valkin heaved a sigh and collapsed on the nearest bench. Mirage walked up next to Cliff and gave him a gently smile. "Are you happy to be back?" She asked calmly. Cliff looked to her with a charming smile and snapped his fingers loudly. "You bet I am!" He said winking to her. Elvy leapt onto the inns rooftop and sat down quietly. Maria looked around with her hand on her hip her eyes full of relief. "They've done a good job here." She announced and crossed her arms.

Nel looked around remembering her old friends Tynave, Farleen, and of course Clair. Closing her eyes slowly and taking in the fresh air she didn't notice Cliff behind her. "You ok?" He asked suddenly. Nel gave a start and turned around staring into Cliff's eyes. "Yes." She said blankly with a slight smile and turned away again. Cliff continued to stare down at her until something soft brushed by his arm causing him to look over. Prae was looking around the constructive town suspiciously along with Layla.

Cliff turned to them, one hand on his hip, "You two are awfully fidgety. What's wrong?" Cliff asked leaning down towards the silver haired boy. Prae glanced around once more then sighed and fell against the inn wall. Albel turned to them slowly pulling the Crimson Scourge as he went his clothing twisting to the motion with a twisted smile. "Yes I'd like to know as well. Is there some assassin you've hired to kill us when we arrived here?" He asked suspiciously.

Cliff and company looked to Albel all biting their bottom lips to prevent laughter. Prae stood straight languidly with a dazed expression and looked about once more, Layla brushed her hair over he shoulder and sat down next to Valkin slyly, Valkin looked over to her with his eyes nervously and slowly slid away from her until he was against the metal arm rest. Roger hopped around on one-foot in boredom with his tail swishing around, Neka looked about to attack him again.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Albel asked cockily swinging the Crimson Scourge through the air lazily. Prae becoming more restless walked away from the wall and in a sort of circle. Layla watched him wither arms crossed then heaving and sigh stood up from the bench. Prae continued his sort of circle until Layla grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his dark eyes. "Stop worrying." She said comfortingly. Prae glared slightly at her then looked away effortlessly.

Albel raised a brow resting the dull side of the Crimson Scourges blade against his shoulder out of habit then looked up to the rooftop mischievously. Smirking Albel stepped forward looking to the young thief. "What are you hiding from wench?" He asked tapping his foot on the soft ground. Elvy looked down to him calmly and stood up slowly the slight breeze catching her raven black hair gently. "Nothing here to run from...yet" She said softly holding her hair out of her face effortlessly. "Then come down." Albel demanded tapping his foot faster. Elvy let her hair fall in her face and turned her back to him shaking her head.

Albel looked insulted and swung the Crimson Scourge through the air again. "That was an order not a request." He said disturbingly calm tone. Elvy looked up at the sky then turned back to Albel falling to one knee with one hand on her raised knee. "Come up here and make me little boy." She said in a teasing tone. A huge smirk spread onto Albel's face and he took two steps forward away from the small group of children.

Arzei's little girl looked up from their top game her eyes becoming three times as big. She jumped up with a squeal and skipped and bounced towards the young swordsman. "Uncle Albel!" She squealed. Albel stopped abruptly and turned slowly to her, the little princess leapt into Albel's arms and hugged him tightly. Albel stared in complete shock and wrapped his arms around the little girl slowly unable to comprehend the situation.

"Little…Princess…?" Albel stuttered Kara slipping from his arms and back to the ground. Albel fell to one knees staring at the little princess in trepidation. Everyone except the Destroyers crowed around them curiously. Kara smiled happily and looked up at everyone else minus Roger who was a tag bit taller then her. "Sheesh…" roger murmured and jumped onto Elvy's shoulder. Prae stared at Kara from afar in fright and looked to Layla who remained expressionless.

"Kara!" A voice called from around the corner of the church ruins. Kara spun around and giggled and ran behind Albel. The young blue haired boy known as Fayt stepped around the corner casually looking around for the little girl; Ceres followed slyly, Prae went wide eyed and took a step forward. Albel nearly fell over seeing him. Cliff's jaw dropped and he ran forward at the same time as Albel. Nel, Roger, Maria, and Mirage followed anxiously after Albel and Cliff. Albel and Cliff raced each other to Fayt and both tackled him into the wall. Fayt yelped and disappeared into the crowd. Ceres back flipped onto the top of the fence of the church in full alert and guard.

"Albel! Cliff! Your all here!" Fayt screamed followed by a lot of laughter and maybe a few scolds from Albel. Elvy and Valkin sighed and kept their distance along with the Destroyers. Neka looked up to Valkin curiously her tail swishing around quietly. "Your not going?" She asked. Valkin looked down at her and ruffled her hair with a smile. " Nah. Anymore people and he might just drown." He said happily. Fayt became visible for a moment he was smiling as happily as anyone could and latching onto the nearest person.

"You know what this means?" Layla whispered to Prae who in turn looked ominously to the ground. "Scipher. Be on guard." He said toward Elvy who looked at him curiously. Finally Fayt looked towards the Scipher twins and the Destroyers. "What are _they _doing here?" Fayt said coldly pulling his sword. "Cliff grabbed the blade and pulled in downward. "Don't worry about them. They helped us escape. But it's ok to be cautious still." He said. Fayt looked to him then sheathed his sword and looked to the top of the fence, Ceres had disappeared to some unseen hiding spot. Fayt sighed and walked towards Elvy and Valkin. "Hey!" Valkin said patting Fayt on the head when he retched them. Fayt smiled again but kept a good eye on the Destroyers who stood very still except for Neka.

A black figure suddenly appeared on top of the inn roof and growled softly. "Finally found you" It whispered and leapt at Fayt. Elvy and Valkin both turned around along with Layla and Neka. "Get out of the way!" Prae yelled grabbing Fayt by the shoulder and pushing him to the ground. Albel pulled the Crimson Scourge and jumped backwards along with everyone else.

In a split second the figure had stabbed Prae through the chest with it's fist and quickly pulled it out. Prae cringed fell to his knees coughing up a mouthful of blood. The man that stood before them stared in shock, as did Fayt who was behind him on the ground and protected by Albel. "Clous…. stop…he's not the one…" Prae murmured coughing up yet more blood. Clous stared down at him in shock and fear, Prae smiled up at him weakly. Layla stepped in front of Clous staring him in the eye with worry. Clous stared at her in a loss for words and stumbled backwards. "Prae…" Clous muttered dropping to his knees in front of his brother. "Idiot…" Albel muttered taking his eyes away from the scene. Kara was peeking out from behind Albel's leg.

"Heh heh heh. I should have known you would pull something like this." A male voice said. Fayt jumped up pulling his sword and turning to the man standing some feet away from him. Kara pulled on Albel's skirt and pointed to him. "That's angel daddy." She said quietly. Albel stared down at her then turned slowly to him as well. "Luther!" Cliff growled holding his fists up. "Kara go hide." Albel said and the little girl obeyed.

Luther laughed running his hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "Guilty!" He said sounding insane touching his chest softly with his hand and gave another laugh. "You!" Albel growled and stepped forward. "How dare you!" Maria yelled pulling her gun. Fayt glared harshly at him holding his sword at the ready. "No. Get back all of you." Prae said pulling himself to his feet. "Prae don't." Layla said pulling him back down. Prae yanked himself from her grip and made his way to Luther. "Praetorian. Good work. You've lead them into my trap." Luther said.

Prae stared him in shock. "WHAT! You traitor!" Albel yelled to Prae who winced at his harsh anger. "Shut up Nox. I didn't lead you to a trap." He snapped back coldly. "Luther…" Elvy muttered under her breath staring at their nemesis. "You expect me to believe you?" Albel snapped back in defense. "Oh you should. After all he was not even aware of my plain either." Luther said giggling. Layla, Neka, and Clous all looked dumbfounded. "What! You used him!" Cliff yelled. "That's cruel!" Nel snapped pulling her daggers.

"Well now. Prae obey me and slaughter them all." Luther said crossing his arms. "The collection of 0's and 1's ends here." Luther added with a laughed. Prae stood straight staring at the ground mournfully and then turned to the group. Albel glared and stepped in front of Fayt defensively. Prae looked at all of them in turns then to the ground again.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Luther yelled in frustration.

"………."

"Do it now!" Luther yelled once more.

"…………………"

"Praetorian! Kill them!"

"…No…"

Luther looked like he had been slapped. "What did you say?" He asked in hopes he was hearing things. Prae turned around and faced him man to man. "No father. I refuse to do as you wish. From now on they are my new friends and you're my enemy." Prae said firmly, Luther covered his eyes with his hand with a smirk. "Oh how regrettable—." Luther let out another insane laugh. "You were my greatest achievement…and now you turn against me?" Luther said coldly looking up. "I'll just have to just kill you along with them then." He said smiling.

Prae glared and turned away from him. "Lets go. He has no power here." Prae said walking away. Albel and Fayt backed away slowly not turning their backs to him. Luther glared and leapt from the stairs in which he stood his spear appearing in his hand. "Watch out!" Fayt yelled. Prae stopped and spun round on the spot striking Luther across the face knocking him into the ruins of the church.

"I can't believe you just did that…" Albel muttered as Luther clambered out from the rubble. Luther glared at them all wiping a trickle of blood from his lip crossly. "Get out of here before I kill you." Prae growled. Luther stared at him in disbelief then giggled remorsefully. "So that is how it going to be hm? —" Luther cringe and coughed up a small amount of blood. "Fine then…" Luther muttered and disappeared in a digital spurt.

Albel sheathed the Crimson Scourge and walked over to Prae circling him slowly. "Just because you did that doesn't mean we trust you." He scowled. "I don't care. It's not like I asked you to." Prae muttered. Elvy stepped forward "Stop it Albel." She demanded.

"Cliff? Cliff? Maria? Anybody there?" A cracked male voice came over the communicator. Cliff jumped a bit and pulled it out. "Hey!" He replied. "Ah! Cliff your safe! You all ready to go?" The man asked.

"Go where Lancar?" Cliff asked in confusion. "To Moonbase… didn't Maria tell you?" Lancar asked the fuzz becoming louder. Cliff looked to Maria who stepped forward to explain. "I have good reason to believe that Moonbase is where we might solve our problem." Maria explained, Cliff blinked. "Well what is the 411?" Lancar asked. Cliff held the communicator to his lips again. "Alright bring us up." He replied.

"We'll stay here and keep Vox in check." Valkin said putting his arm around his sister. "We'll help them." Prae said pointing to the twins. Albel glared at him. "No your not." He said firmly. "Albel it's fine. He loses a limb if he tries anything." Elvy said touching his arm. Albel sighed and kneeled down to Kara who had reappeared. "Little Princess. I want you to be good and stay with Elvy until I get back. Then we can go get your dad." Albel explained to the small child who smiled and nodded.

"Oh by the way Cliff is Fayt with you?" Lancar asked. Cliff looked at the communicator with a raised brow. "Yeah why?" He asked. Lancar giggled and replied, "There's a young woman by the name of Sophia here to see him."

Fayt ran over there in a split second. "Sophia's there! Hurry and take us up!" Fayt said as giddy as a schoolboy. "Alright people form a group." Cliff said. Slowly they all made their ways into a small group. Elvy picked Kara up and held her gently. Albel turned to her and held out his clawed arm with a smirk. "I'll be back to kill you." He said the smirk growing wider and the energy like beams circled around all of them and they vanished.

_Well here it is. The next chapter that so so LONG! Anyway I know I got a little out of character with everyone. Forgive me for being lazy. And you probably all squirmed in your seats when Malik was well…you know. I was squirming as I was writing it. Anyway reviews please! Kill the Cloud… Ou Waba Dai Yo…_

_Efra Celestine Firedancer Greenwood_


	19. Nothing But Boredom

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Nineteen: Nothing But Boredom

By: Efra

Albel muttered to himself drumming his fingers on the cold metal that framed the computer console roughly. Cliff slouched in the chair next to him with his arms behind his head in a daze of his own thoughts. Albel stared at him intently as if awaiting an unasked answer then to the pending darkness in certain corners as if expecting it to reach out and consume him. "Are we there yet?" Albel asked almost with out his minds consent. Cliff sighed and glanced at the computer console with all it's blinking lights and clicking sounds. "In twenty four hours and fifteen minutes." Cliff replied closing his eyes again. There was a long silence then Albel asked again "Are we there yet?" Cliff without even looking at the computer replied " In twenty four hours and ten minutes." Albel inspected him then rested his back against the chair sliding forward and bit, spreading his legs, and putting his arms behind his head still watching Cliff closely then he closed his eyes.

Cliff opened one of his eyes looking to Albel and smirk spreading over his face. "Do you like mimicking me?" Cliff asked in a teasing tone. Albel jumped and shot out of his chair in less then a second. Cliff snickered at the shocked looking swordsman. "That's not funny!" Albel sneered turning his back to the Klausian. The door opened and Fayt walking in chatting happily with his friend Sophia who was giggling softly. Albel peered over his shoulder at the two and cursed under his breath, Fayt didn't seem to notice and continued his conversation. Albel suddenly smirked and turn to Fayt standing in such a way that his skirt fell back away from his leg. "Well well if it isn't the love birds." Albel said in a tone of mockery. Fayt stopped mid sentence and looked to Albel with a disturbingly calm smile. "You should talk sometimes." He said softly.

Albel's jaw dropped and Cliff sunk deeper into his chair as if it were going to protect him. "What did you say?" Albel asked with a look of disbelief. Fayt smiled and put his hand on his hip. "You know." He said happily. Albel narrowed his eyes and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "If your talking about that stupid women you better start running right now maggot." Albel said threateningly. Fayt looked at him with big eyes and tilted his head to the side. "What it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Fayt said reassuringly. Cliff covered his mouth in hopes to hide his laughter.

"I don't care for her at all." Albel said more threateningly and reached for the hilt of his sword. Fayt eyed him then smirked evilly. "Then why are you getting so upset?" He asked smugly. Albel seemed to be lost for words so he just pulled the Crimson Scourge form its sheath. "Ok guys! Lets try to not kill each other alright?" Cliff asked getting between them both. "I know lets play cards." Sophia said breaking the silence between them. Fayt smiled happily and put his arms around her cuddling her close. "Yeah lets do that…Albel you wanna play?" Fayt asked.

Albel stared at them. "Your all a bunch of morons."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Do you think we'll find anything useful on Moonbase? I mean we've already been there once…" Maria rested her chin against her hands softly. Nel watched her from across the table with her arms crossed saying nothing. Mirage leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not sure. But there is a chance we missed something." She said softly. "I just don't think we should be doing something dangerous like this just because of a stone tablet with some words on it. It might not even exist still." Nel said looking away. Roger hoped onto the table and bounce back and fourth menacingly. "Well who cares! An adventure is an adventure no matter what happens at the end!" Roger said pulling out his small battle-ax and swishing it about through the air.

"Well I guess we'll see when we get there." Maria said brushing her hair over her shoulder. Nel sat down slowly while Mirage fiddled with her gauntlets. "No one else seems to be worried much." She said briskly. "Why would they be? They have their owns problems to think about." Nel muttered brushing some fuzzes off her skirt. Roger swung the ax a little to hard and tumbled completely off the table.

Mirage giggled and stood up quietly. "I'm going to check on the boys they are a little to quiet." She said heading towards the door. Maria and Nel looked at each other then stood following Mirage.

"Hey wait for me!" Roger yelled jumping up from the floor and zipping after them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Got any kings Cliff?" Fayt asked

"Go fish." Cliff muttered

"Damn…" Fayt pulled a card from the deck between them.

"Idiots…you have no sense of recollection do you? Give me your eights Fittir." Albel snapped.

"How the hell do you know what I have…" Cliff snapped giving two eight cards to him.

Albel snatched them and added them to two other eights in his hand and placed them off to the side with a smirk.

"Got any aces Sophia?" Fayt asked lovingly.

"Go fish." Sophia giggled.

"You know I'm starting to think aces don't exist in this deck…I haven't seen one at all…" Cliff murmured looking to Albel suspiciously. "What are you looking at fool? How the hell would I now what an ace is?" He snapped narrowing his catlike eyes. Fayt looked amongst the small room boredly then back to his hand.

"Um…Albel…do you have any fives?" Sophia asked cautiously. Albel glared at her and reluctantly pulled a five card from his hand. Fayt took it from him and handed it to Sophia who smiled happily. Cliff looked at everyone with a poker face so intensely that Fayt burst into laughter. "Ok Albel gimme an ace." Cliff demanded looking to the swordsman. Albel glared at him in annoyance. "I told you five minuets ago I don't have theses aces you speak of." He snapped flashing Cliff the finger.

Cliff looked at him more suspiciously then pulled another card from the deck. His face lit up when he examined it. "Hey look! I got an ace!" He said sarcastically. Fayt examined Albel once more and saw something on his thigh. Fayt reached out for it and before Albel could swat his hand away pulled a card from under his skirt. "What is this?" Fayt asked looking smug and holding the card out for everyone to see.

Albel gave Fayt the meanest most murderous look a man could give and crossed his arms. Cliff's jaw dropped and he grabbed Albel under his arm in a headlock. "You little squid you've been cheating the whole time! And you said you didn't know how to play!" Cliff said playfully grinding his fist onto Albel's head. "OW! Knock it off you maggot! I was not!" Albel shouted struggling with the Klausian. Sophia covered her mouth in surprise while Fayt rolled on the floor with laughter. "Yeah right Albel! Just admit it!" Cliff said with sarcasm in his voice. "Then how do you explain that card being there huh?" He added grinding his fist hard in Albel's head. "Well what was Leingod doing with his dirty little hands up my skirt?" Albel snapped. Fayt's jaw dropped and he smacked one of his hands onto the floor. "I resent that! I wasn't trying to fondle you!" He countered. Albel gave him a strange look while Cliff suppressed a laugh.

Finally Albel broke out of Cliff's grip and banged into the computer console table rubbing his neck tenderly with an even more murderous look. "I challenge you to a game of war!" Cliff said pointing to Albel. Albel looked amongst the three and spit onto the floor. "Screw you all I'm going to bed." He snapped and headed towards the door.

It opened and Mirage, Nel, Maria and Roger immediately moved out of Albel's way. He glared at them and glided down the hall silently and turned the corner. Nel watched him then looked to the others. "In a bad mood again?" She asked walking over to Cliff. Fayt shrugged and wrapped one arm around Sophia. "Isn't he always?"

Cliff smirked and smacked Nel on her ass. "Yeah well that's just Albel." He said with a smirk so big you could almost not see half his face. Nel turned three different shades of red and glared at Cliff.

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Stupid maggots! They think they know everything. Why did I even come on this trip anyway? I knew I should have stayed home…call that self-satisfaction cause I sure don't! Bah! Leingod! Fittir! …. And and that woman!" Albel continued to mutter all the way down the hall and into his temporary room. He smacked the door shut behind him and stalked over to the bed staring at the white sheets for a moment and ripped them back and gracefully slunk in-between them.

He tossed around for about an hour before he fell into that calming darkness that would rejuvenate him for another hell filled day. But he found himself running through the snow-blanketed path from Airyglyph. His hair and clothing stuck to him as if he had fallen into a pond of some sort. His hair was falling messily over his shoulders and tickling his back menacingly. Albel cursed and pulled the ribbon that held the Crimson Scourge at his side and tied it around his mane of hair.

Gripping the Crimson Scourge he continued to run at his top speed. Finally he rounded the bend and fell upon the miserable town of Kirlsa. He stopped letting his lungs fill with air though it didn't help much. The coldness attacked his lungs and throat in a cold suffocating sensation. It wasn't until he had stopped did he realize that his whole body was tingling warmly all over. Several dead soldiers of what looked like the Dragon Brigade were scattered around the bloodstained ground. Albel stared at them all emotionless before seeing something stir. He looked up quickly restlessly brushing his bangs out of his face.

Elvira emerged from behind one of the houses with several abrasions and reddish marks that were no doubt going to form into contusions. She wandered over to one of the men and tapped him lightly with her foot. Seeming satisfied she turned her back to Albel as if he didn't exist. Albel followed her towards the ruined church silently. He tried to call to her but his voice had been stolen from him. The tingling sensation intensified to slight pricks all over his skin.

Elvy stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder, she stared straight at Albel with a disturbed look then turned away from him once again and continued to venture farther away. Albel, unaware of what was happening, glared and stalked after her. Another being stirred from the ruins of the church wielding a sword in hand, Elvy hadn't seen him. Albel stopped dead and gripped the sheath of his sword; he fumbled for the hilt as the solider clambered out over the stonewall silently.

Albel tried to call to Elvy again but his voice only came out in a hoarse whisper as if someone was unknowingly strangling him. His stomach tightened and lurched in circles as the man drew closer. He finally gripped the Crimson Scourges hilt, he slashed at the man but his sword transparently cut through him. Albel cursed and slash a couple more times to no avail.

_Stupid woman turn around!_ Albel shouted his voice breaking through the disturbing silence like a knife. Elvy stopped and spun around barely dodging the sword blade. They both stared at each other for a moment before Elvy smacked him across the face with her elbow. She looked around once more after the soldier's neck was snapped. Albel stood right in front of her with a brow raised. But still she continued to glance around her surrounds.

Praetorian wandered around the corner of a house looking bored the wind blowing through his silverish hair gently. He turned his dark eyes to the thief looking as if she was the last person he wanted to see and yawned softly. Sticking a piece of straw between his lips he strolled over to her with a scornful look. Elvy glanced at him before getting up from the ground. Albel watched him closely. He said something to her that Albel couldn't hear. Elvy glared at him and from what Albel could make out was a snipped insult back before walking away from him.

Prae followed her and grabbed her shoulder turning her to him. They continued to bicker until Elvy smacked him one then stalked away. Prae stared at the ground looking murderous before shouting something after her. Of course Elvy being the spitfire she is merely gave him the finger before disappearing behind a couple houses. Prae looked more murderous then ever and kicked a stray monster that tried to scurry past him.

Albel smirked and took a few steps forward. _Don't I ever wish I could have heard that. _He said to himself and continued past Prae who suddenly looked at him then quickly turned looking spooky and slinked away faster then usual. Albel finally noticed he felt as if something was pulling at him then suddenly a bright flash of white blinded him for a moment.

"Albel! Albel! Wake up! Albel!" He heard Fayt calling.

"There he is. He's back." He heard Cliff's voice.

"Oh thank goodness." Sophia muttered in the back.

Albel felt someone's fingers leave his throat and his vision finally returned and he found all of his friends staring over him. His body was cold and covered in sweat, that's when he realized he was lying on the floor. The bed cover was shredded and hanging from various parts of the room. Albel blinked and sat up pushing Fayt off of him. "What?" He snapped looking at Nel who was staring at him closely.

Everyone continued to stare at him stupidly. Albel glared at all of them and got to his feet. "Well what are you all staring at?" Albel snapped looking amongst the room. "What happened to you?" Fayt asked getting to his feet calmly. "I don't know." Albel muttered and sat down on the bed he sighed deeply and looked to Cliff "What happened?" He asked reluctantly. "You fell out of bed. When we found you…you were tearing up the blanket while curled up on the floor then you went ridged and started having a seizure" Cliff said standing up.

"Well that's nothing serious. Get out of my way maggots." Albel snapped and stalked out of the room. Fayt and Cliff looked at each other then ran after him. "Wait! You shouldn't be wandering around! Not until we've done some tests on you!" Cliff called to him from farther down the hall. "Go do your own little freaky tests on yourself! I don't need them!" Albel snapped back and turned the corner. Fayt zipped after him and caught his arm. "Let go maggot!" Albel snapped ripping his arm from the boys grip. "Albel this could be serious you could— but Fayt couldn't finish.

A loud beeping had sounded through out the ship. Albel stalked past him again and into the control bay where a small white planet stood in front of them. Cliff typed some random buttons and the beeping ceased. "Well we're here…" He muttered. "Finally I can get off this retched ship and away from you lunatics for a while!" Albel snapped.

_Well I lied I didn't get this to you when I said I was. Forgive me T.T I lost my inspiration for a long time at least until I thought of a little bit to do after Moonbase but yeah anyway when they do get back there's going to be a constant joke going on that I hope you all might get but anyway I'll shut up now. _

_Efra _


	20. Friend Recovered

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Twenty: Recovered Friend

By: Efra

The small white planet lay before them in foreboding gloom. The Earth lied away in the distance in its usual cheery attitude. Moonbase cover the moons face like a virus inside a cell waiting to flourless. Fayt stared calmly in the silence of the small control room; his last visit hadn't been a very pleasant one, now looking at this place again it almost looked like something he couldn't explain. He wondered it Peppita was still there, though she had hit him with a rock his previous visit in the lower back, but that didn't matter.

"Well let's go guys." He announced turning towards the door again. Cliff, Roger, Maria, Nel, and Sophia, all followed him simultaneously. Albel however remained where he stood staring at the blue planet to the left. Fayt stopped in the doorway as the others made their way by him towards the transporter room. "Fayt?" Sophia called from farther down the hall. Fayt looked to her with a soft smile "I'll be there in a minute."

Sophia nodded and disappeared around the corner. Fayt took a breath and walked over to the murderous lunatic called Albel. "Pretty isn't it?" Fayt asked leaning against the back of one of the chairs. Albel ignored him and continued to stare blankly, Fayt's expression turned to concern. "Albel are you ok?" He asked standing straight and reaching for Albel's shoulder. Albel quickly spun around gracefully avoiding Fayt touch purposely. "Don't touch me." He snapped glaring harshly at the boy. Fayt retreated a couple steps into the chair; he'd never felt such negative energy from him before…at least not as bad as this.

"I --- was — wa — just --- tr --- trying to help…" Fayt stammered gripping the chair firmly with both hands. Albel stepped forward quickly "Well don't! I can take care of myself! I don't need your pity!" He snapped pushing Fayt over the chair with his claw and turning on foot and stalking out of the room. Fayt tumbled over the chair and smacked roughly onto the floor pain rushing throughout his chest. "Uhh…" Fayt whined staring at small three cuts on his chest with a red bloodstain growing bigger. Now being the nice guy he is he wasn't going to let Albel get yelled at for hurting him, so Fayt merely unzipped his over shirt and pulled it off, Now in his black sleeveless under shirt he adjusted the fabric to cover up the rips and went on his way, throwing his white shirt into his room as he passed. Mirage was waiting for him in the transporter room. "Aren't you coming?" Fayt asked. Mirage merely smiled and said, "I think I should stay with the ship just in case."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What took you so long?" Nel asked as Albel finally appeared.

"None of your business." Albel snapped resting his hand on his hip.

"Ok stop it you two." Maria commanded sensing a fight.

Nel shrugged and folded her arms looking away from the swordsman. Albel in turn made a face at her then looked away. "Ok…so the Leingod lab is where we should look first right?" Cliff asked tucking his communicator into his pants. "It's the most likely place where we might have missed something still…" Maria said looking around the huge room in which they stood. Fayt finally appeared next to Albel whom ignored him still. "Ok are we ready?" Fayt asked happily with a warm smile.

Everyone minus, must I say, Albel nodded. Fayt nodded in return giving Albel a concerned glance before taking the head of the group. "Well then slave you may carry me." Roger demanded crossing his arms. Cliff raised a brow looking down to the Menodix. "You can walk just like everyone else." Cliff said firmly. Roger's jaw dropped and he glared harshly at Cliff. "How dare you talk to me that way!" Roger cried pulling his ax. "If you don't want to come then just stay here." Fayt said kneeling down next to the Menodix.

"Hmph! I see how it is!" Roger muttered and hopped onto the fountain like structure that stood in the middle of at least four different pathways. "Fine then!" He yelled plopping down and turning his back to them. Fayt blinked then sighed "Everyone is mad at me today…" He muttered under his breath then stood up calmly. Sophia seemed to sense his tiredness and wrapped her arm around him comfortingly. There seemed to be no sign of anyone around. And it looked more ruined then usual. The metal was twisted up further then before the walls were covered in plant life and blackened. Several beams hung dangerously from the ceiling. In short the place looked as if a bomb went off in it.

"Damn… what the hell happened…" Cliff muttered looking around.

"Do we need to even ask what happened?" Albel said from the back of the group.

"I don't think Praetorian did this…" Fayt replied over his shoulder.

"Bah! What are you an expert in mutations now?" Albel countered

Fayt sighed and kept walking picking up the place a little.

Albel stopped suddenly though no one noticed, there was something watching him, he knew it. Albel stared around as the other turned a corner and out of sight. A small moan met his ears from behind him, Albel spun around just as something nearly closed his jaws on his shoulder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fayt rounded the corner heading towards the Leingod lab sighing to himself. "What's on your mind?" Sophia asked running to his side. Fayt jumped and tripped over a piece of metal that was sticking up slightly. Fayt stumbled forward and caught himself on Cliff's arm, Cliff smirked at him, and Fayt stared up at him embarrassed and stood straight rubbing his head shyly "Sorry Cliff."

A broken pipe fell next to Cliff with a loud clank that gave everybody a start. Cliff looked up to the ledge curiously. "Anyone there?" He called but no one answered. Fayt stared around Moonbase again the air now seemed stale and was defiantly to quiet. "Where is everyone?" Fayt asked staring around some more. "I don't know but I have a feeling something's wrong" Cliff muttered looking suspiciously to the ledge again.

"C'mon we're wasting time." Maria said opening the door to the Leingod lab and stepping inside. Everyone followed her cautiously. The Leingod lab laid in shambles like someone had come in with a sledge hammer, though it wouldn't be surprising, Fayt wandered over to the computer and pressed the power button but the computer didn't respond. "Damn the powers down." Fayt said narrowing his eyes and crouching down underneath the console. "Can you fix it?" Cliff asked kneeling down. "I think but I'll need help." Fayt called to him "Hit the power button again." Fayt added.

Cliff stood up and pressed the small red button. "Ah ha!" Fayt cried from under the console. "The wires are shot. I need three red and five green." Fayt called again. "Albel there should be a cabinet around here with colored tube things in it. Get three red ones and five green ones." Cliff ordered pressing some more buttons on the console.

Nel handed him the wires over his shoulder sometime later. Cliff took them and handed them to Fayt before realizing who handed them to him and double took. "Your not Albel." Cliff said in a surprised voice. Nel folded her arms watching him closely "Albel isn't here." She said softly closing her eyes. "Figures…" Cliff muttered annoyed then shrugged "Well he'll come back eventually." Cliff added examining Nel's legs with excessive interest. "I was wondering why he didn't put up a huge argument over being ordered around." Fayt called slipping out from under the computer.

"I just hope he doesn't fall down and break a leg then we won't hear the end of it." Nel sighed walking over to the doorway, guess what Cliff was watching during that unimportant sentence? Fayt laughed running his hand through his hair "I don't think he's that clumsy and if he dose I'm sure Elvy can shut him up for a while." Fayt replied turning to the computer again. "It would still be torture all the way back to Ellicoor." Cliff muttered standing up again.

Fayt pressed a few buttons and the computer screen flickered up. "Ok so now to find what ever we missed…"Fayt muttered. Maria watched him from the other side of the room patiently. Cliff continued to examine Nel whom hadn't notice yet. Sophia was examining some other trinkets. Still wondering if Albel is all right? How about Roger? Finally after much time has passed Fayt rested his head on his arms sighing heavily.

Cliff turned to him "No luck?" He asked. Fayt shook his head. "Did you try all three of our profiles?" Maria asked, Fayt nodded. "I think we've been lead on a wild goose chase." Fayt muttered sadly. Nel blinked and turned around quickly. "Fayt. Do you remember the prophecy said "without Luna's words of secret."? If Elicoor is an underdeveloped planet… then how could anyone know where this secret would be or end up?" Nel said calmly.

Cliff folded his arms looking serious. "Then maybe it would be listed as an OPA"

"That's right." Maria said looking to Fayt.

Fayt quickly typed in OPA and found several files. Everyone stare blankly at the never-ending files. "You gotta be kidding…" Cliff cried, relentlessly Fayt began to search through them. "Hey look." Sophia cried pointing to one file on the screen. "This one was found on Styx." She added. Everyone's attention was now drawn to the screen. The screen flickered when Fayt opened the file and the figure of Fayt's father appeared on screen.

" It is the strangest one found so far. It was placed near the gateway buried deep in the ground. It's writing has yet to be deciphered but it has slight similarities to ancient Expellian. It also contained a strange power that we have yet to harness but it might give a new break through in our research it also seems to have a part of it missing we've devised a search party for it's partner but so far they have turned up with nothing. Right now its contents are being deciphered in a hidden chamber north of here."

The message ended and the screen returned. "Huh? That's strange… are you sure that's the whole thing?" Cliff leaned forward. Fayt retyped a few codes then turned to Cliff. "The data must have been damaged when the wires went." Fayt replied standing up. "C'mon my dad said north." Fayt called walking towards the door. Nel still stood there staring over the structures carefully. "Fayt." She said grabbing his arm. Fayt stopped and looked to her "What?"

Nel looked around for a moment then replied, "There is something here. It's been following us for some time."

"Maybe is Albel."

"No it moves to slowly and not a smooth."

"Maybe it's one of the people."

"I'm not sure about that one either."

Nel let go of Fayt's arm and unsheathed her daggers. "Why dose it have five arms?" Cliff laughed patting Nel on the shoulder. "C'mon it's probably just some curious kid or something. Lets go." Cliff added walking out the door. Fayt followed. Nel sneered at him for a moment before sheathing her daggers and walking after them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Roger sat pouting with his arms crossed and his tail swishing back and forth wildly. "Those stupid jokers! Where is their loyalty? They just waltz on off and leave me here like extra baggage. How dare they! Well I'm really gonna let them have it when they come back heh heh. Man…if only Elvy was here she would've stayed with me." Roger muttered then began to fantasize about the twin blade. Roger grew an incredible huge smirk when he heard heavy footsteps. He perked his ears up and his smile washed away as an unpleasant nauseating smell attacked his nose.

Pinching it quickly Roger slid around to see where it was coming from. There stood a short man with glazed over blue eyes with ripped clothing handing off his emaciated body soaked in blood. He watched Roger with a disturbingly hungry look to his eyes. "Um…" Roger stood up slowly picking his ax up as well. The man took a clumsy step forward falling over his shredded pants and flat on the floor.

Roger hopped off the fountain like structure and slowly heading toward the path where Fayt and company had disappeared. The man groaned louder then a normal person would and pulled himself to his feet. Roger kept backing away until he ran into something else, slowly he turned around finding himself looking up at yet another emaciated human with blood soaked clothed and reeking of decay. But this one wasn't so stupid, he quickly threw his hand down grabbing Roger by the tail and pulling him up to his height. The undead man opened his mouth letting out another groan.

"HELP! HELP! SOMBODY HELP ME!" Roger screamed thrashing about.

Roger stared in fear at the man before shutting his eyes tightly. There was an extremely loud ripping sound and metallic bang moments later. Roger opened his eyes to find the zombie that had fallen over his clothing lying underneath a slab of the twisted up metal feet away with, guess who, Albel standing on top of it looking satisfied with himself. "Ha! Take that you mutation! That will teach you to try to—" Albel slammed his foot on the metal slab causing it to strike the zombie more senseless, "Put your filthy mouth on me."

"Um…Albel…would…you mind giving me a hand?" Roger asked still hung upside down. Albel looked up suddenly with a sneer of pure hatred on his face. "Now that is going to far…" He muttered pulling the Crimson Scourge. The zombie seemed to think Albel looked tastier so he dropped Roger onto his face. He leapt at Albel quicker then the swordsman could act grabbing him by shoulders. Albel struggled with the being for a moment before throwing it off him and into a deep hole on the floor. Roger stood up rubbing his cheek tenderly then looked up at Albel with his tail wagging. "You know you always been my favorite." Roger said in a sweet tone and big puppy dog eyes.

Albel raised a brow staring down at him blankly. "Lets go." He said. Roger nodded happily and followed behind the swordsman. Albel tried his best to ignore his discomfort from the Menodix' conniving words at least until something slammed into his back throwing him onto the ground below him. Roger yelped and jumped back pulling his ax ready to fight. Albel flopped onto his back staring at something he couldn't make out, but that didn't matter, what did matter was… it had a big long jaw that was well clasped on his shoulder tightly.

"Swirling heat!" Roger jumped forward striking the monster with a long yellow whip. The thing growled and swapped Roger into the fountain fixture with his snaky tail. Albel bit his bottom lip, holding very still. The monster bit down hard causing Albel to yelp. Roger pulled himself up looking in fear at the two. Albel scratching the monster cross the face and threw it off him ripping his shoulder up badly in process. The monster jumped back to its feet heavily lashing out at Albel again. Albel this time grabbed both its upper snout and bottom jaw sliding backwards into the wall. "Roger! Get Fayt now!" Albel shouter over the creature's shoulder. "What no I'm not leaving you here!" Roger yelled back.

Albel sneered the wall denting in behind him. "Go now you damn fool or I'll chop off your most precious body part when I get out of here!" Albel warned still glaring at the Menodix. Roger looked down quickly then back up to Albel. "You wouldn't dare!" He huffed turning red in the face. Albel smirked looking evil "It's hard to charm the ladies without any equipment." He snapped. Roger turned redder and took off down the pathway leaving a small dust trail.

"Well now my friend. Shall we dance?" Albel asked looking back to the monster thoughtfully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well hell how do we get it open it now?" Cliff muttered trying to wretch open a couple of sealed doors.

"From analyzing it, we need a card key." Maria reported typing on a compact computer.

Cliff narrowing his eyes and sighed deeply "Now she tells me…" Me muttered.

"So where do we find that?" Fayt muttered staring around. "It could be anywhere, destroyed, damaged…or even inside there." Fayt muttered agitated smacking the door roughly. Maria smiled "Don't worry Fayt I can pick the lock but it will take a while." She said kneeling down next to the lock. "What would I do without you?" Fayt asked laughing a little.

"HEY! FAYT! FAYT!"

Everyone turned around as the little Menodix came scurrying up. Fayt smiled "Finally got bored?" He asked. Roger collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily at their feet. "No…big…monster…Albel…big teeth…"Roger mumbled. "What was that?" Sophia asked falling to her knees next to him. "Albel…" Roger managed to say. "He chase you off again?" Cliff asked.

"NO YOU IDIOTS!" Roger yelled jumping to his feet. "DAMN IT ALBEL"S IN TROUBLE!" He yelled once more. Everyone stared at him in downright shock. Roger glared at them still red in the face. "Albel's in trouble? What happened? Did he fall down?" Nel asked looking concerned. Roger shook his head trembling. "There's a monster trying to eat him ok now will you please get moving before he gets killed!" Roger snapped. Fayt look to Maria "Maria you and Sophia stay here we'll go." He commanded.

Sophia shot up to her feet glaring at Fayt. "Hey I'm not a baby you know." He snapped crossing her arms. Fayt looked at her with big helpless eyes and looked down. "I know your not." He looked up grabbing her shoulders gently. "I don't want you to get hurt if I screw up ok? Besides Maria could use any help she can get. Alright?" Fayt replied softly.

Sophia stared at him for a moment then looked to the ground and nodded slightly. Fayt smiled happily and poked her nose gently "Good as long as you understand. C'mon guys." He cried running towards the path again.

Sophia fell to her knees again leaning against the wall looking at the ground. Maria glanced to her and got to word on the lock. "Don't be mad at Fayt. He doesn't like to see his friends get hurt. He was just protecting you." She said.

Roger hopped onto Sophia's lap and made himself snug as a bug. Sophia glanced up to Maria then down to Roger. "Yeah I guess so."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fayt, Cliff and Nel reached the frontal part of Moonbase to find nothing but an awkward silence. Fayt pulled his sword looking around from the mixed blood on the floor to the dent in the wall. "Albel?" He called his voice echoing across the room. "Are we to late?" Nel asked pulling her dagger. Fayt looked around nervously. "Albel?" he called more frantically. The creature screamed falling backwards from a higher part thrashing about in a crumbled heap on the floor. Fayt jumped backwards fully alert as did Cliff and Nel. Albel stood up slowly from his perch and leapt down gracefully with a wild look to his eyes and that cocky smirk on his lips. "I'll show you pain." He whispered and held his injured arm up to the ceiling. "Vampiric Flash!" A reddish black pool appeared underneath him and the monster. The monster screamed louder and more frantically before falling onto its side lifeless.

Cliff, Nel, and Fayt all looked at Albel in discreetness. Albel tilted his head to the side watching them closely. "Well it took you long enough." He muttered narrowing his eyes. Fayt sheathed his sword walking over to the monster and nudging it with his foot. "Well I think we know what happened to the people." He muttered. "Albel we better get you back to the ship your arm needs to be taken care of." Fayt muttered looking down. Albel raised a brow watching him. "What is your problem fool?" He asked crossing his arms and looking away "Not that I care or anything."

"Your worried about Peppita." Cliff said reading Fayt's expression. Fayt nodded. "I hope she got out of here." He muttered. Albel sneered and walked over to the newly ripped metal slab kicking it off the man below it whom was lifeless. "Unlikely. This is probably all that's left of theses people." He muttered kicking the corpse over the edge. Cliff's eyes widened and Nel covered her mouth. "The undead." Fayt muttered watching the edge.

"Please tell me you found your damn trinket. I want to go home." Albel snapped crossing his arms. "Yeah because your girlfriend is still there." Cliff replied looking smug. Albel glared at him and picked up the Crimson Scourge. "You think so?" He said softly. "I'll cut you in two." he added. Nel sighed and stood between them. "Stop it. Albel you go back to the ship and get your arm fixed, me Cliff and Fayt are going to go back to Sophia and Maria." Nel demanded glaring at the swordsman. Albel looked insulted, "I don't take orders from females." He snapped.

Fayt rested his hand on Albel's claw still staring at the ground. "Albel please. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He whispered sadly. Albel stared at him blankly and pulled away. "Fine you damn fool go weep to someone else." With that Albel disappeared. Fayt smiled sadly and left for the pathway again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"And there I was the only one who could protect Albel. The jumped up and slashed the monster down the back and ---"

"Yes Roger we know you've told us three times." Maria muttered typing codes onto the computer that was connected with the lock now. "Hey c'mon I deserve some worship Albel would be dead now if it wasn't for me." Roger cried jumping off Sophia's lap.

"Well how's it going?" Cliff called. Maria stood up with a straight face "Is Albel alright?" She asked looking around for the swordsman. "Yeah he's with Mirage now getting his arm taken care of." Cliff replied rubbing his head. Maria smiled "That's good. I cracked the codes so the door can be opened whenever you're ready." Cliff looked around at everyone for answers but no one spoke up. "Umm ok then lets open the door." Cliff replied leaning against the wall slightly. Maria turned back to the lock and pressed a button on the computer. The door hissed and opened slowly with a scrapping that echoed throughout Moonbase. Everyone stared at the dark hole that lingered after the door had opened fully.

Fayt was the first to step forward into the darkness, He looked around at very still dark figures in the room after blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust to the dim. Cliff entered groping around in the dark for the light switch, his hand met something that wasn't exactly normal, in seconds something hard smacked into his nose causing him to fall onto his rear. Fayt spun around pulling his sword staring around the darkness. The same "thing" ran towards him and jabbed him in the gut. Fayt gasped and fell to his knees out of breath. Nel was tripped up and Maria shoved into the corner, Roger had split a long time ago and Sophia was already on the ground. There was a loud high scream that filled the room and a loud shuffling sound. "Let go! Let go!" The voice screamed and kicked around aimlessly.

"Well seems we have a mouse." Sounded Albel's voice across the room. Fayt stood up slowly and flicked on the light switch. Albel stood leaning against a table in the middle of the room holding a young girls arm behind her back while she kicked at the air. Fayt's eyes widened finally getting a good look at the girl.

"Peppita!"

The girl stopped struggling hearing her name and stared back at Fayt. "Fayt?" She said softly. Albel let her back to her feet reluctantly and glided past her over to Nel where he stood looking like a crazy stalker behind Sophia. Nel glanced at him "Why aren't you on the ship?" She asked. Albel didn't look at her and said nothing.

"Your ok." Fayt said happily walking over to her. Peppita looked to the floor "Yeah I'm ok." She mumbled then looked back up to him. Fayt looked around seeing no one else. "Where's the rest of the troupe? Don't tell me they were…" Fayt trailed off thinking the worst. "Huh? The troupe? Oh no they got away with some of the others." Peppita replied cupping her hands behind her back. Fayt sighed relived of that heavy weight on his shoulders. "Wait then why are you still here? Cliff inquired folding his arms. "Huh? Oh…I didn't make the ship is all. I got caught up fighting the ones who were already mutated. But now you guys are here. Now I can leave." She smiled happily.

"Uh yeah about that well you see. We won't be going to back to Earth or anything like that. We have some business on a different planet. It's a long story I'll explain later but we could use your help." Fayt rubbed the back of his head. Peppita looked from face to face in confusion then back to Fayt. "Is it like the last time?" She asked. Fayt nodded and said, "We need to find a slab of some kind here with a lot of weird writing on it."

Peppita's eyes lit up "Oh you mean this?" She asked pointing to the table that was more of a case up close with a huge stone slab inside of it. The group crowded around it. The markings were extremely different form it's partner on Ellicoor. The words consisted of symbols and uneven lines like someone had scrapped it in a hurry. Maria pulled out her translator and ran a scan on it and frowned. "There's no record of this language in the database. It seems the Leingod's couldn't decipher it either." She muttered.

"So what do we do?" Fayt asked. "Well I can enter the symbols into the translator and try to decipher it on the ship." She replied. "That might take forever." Fayt narrowed his eyes looking agitated. Cliff looked from one to the other curiously before taking a deep breath. "I hate to say it but maybe we should let Praetorian have a look at it."

Albel smacked him on the back of the head. "Are you crazy! You can't trust that bastard with something like this. Who knows what he'll do!" Albel snapped hitting Cliff again. Cliff moved out of his reach rubbing his head tenderly. "I know that but he was with Luther for a while so he probably knows a hell of a lot more about our universe then anyone. He's our best shot." Cliff replied.

Fayt looked down hating to admit it himself. "He has a point Albel. The hard part is getting him to do it and to tell us the truth."

"Both of which are impossible." Albel said snobbishly folding his arms looking proud of himself.

"Well we'll just have to persuade him somehow c'mon lets get out of here before some more monsters show up…

"If he hasn't killed himself and everyone else yet." Albel replied watching Fayt walk away.

When they were back on their ship Fayt was happy to let the small white moon disappear into the endless black void of space but in a few days he'll have to face his most complicated task. But at least he would be back on familiar ground that he could almost call home and Albel might lighten up too. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiousness a strong feeling that Elicoor…wouldn't be there when they returned…

_Well here is the next chappie. It took me forever T.T Sorry bout that guys…but anyway now that that is over with I get to really cause trouble hehehehehehe now it should get more interesting hopefully. I know this was a boring chapter but hey there has to be one in every story right? Finally I get my Prae back buyaka! But anyway reviews please and the next chapter will be coming along soon hehehehe_


	21. Return

Destroyers Of Time

Chapter Twenty-one: Return

By: Efra

Cliff emerged from the mist slowly sadness gleaming in his blue eyes. His hands covered in blood as he held Albel in his arms. Albel had his head rested against Cliff's uppermost chest with his eyes shut skin pale and a small trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. His left arm lay rested on his lower waist while his other arm fell freely over Cliff's wrist. Cliff's hand was covering a blood stain on Albel's chest that ran down Albel's side while his other kept firm grip under Albel's knees. Cliff stared forward liping words that could not be heard.

"Elvy? Elvy wake up. Please?"

…………………………………………….

Elvira opened her eyes slowly blinking a few times. Valkin stared down at her like a reflection in the mirror. "How do you feel?" Valkin asked. Elvy sat up a throbbing pain running across her forehead. She looked around a nicely decorated room full of little nick knacks. There was a maid filling a bowl with hot water next to her. Elvy stared at her for a moment then looked back to her brother.

"What happen…" Elvy began but was cut off by another much slyer voice.

"You took a hit in the head." The voice replied.

Valkin looked annoyed and turned around facing a silver haired man sitting cross-legged on the dresser with his arms crossed. "I could have told her that myself!" Valkin snapped. Prae sneered at him "Well I don't care." He countered smugly. Valkin growled under his breath giving the Destroyer the finger. Prae smirked at him obviously taking the invitation "Well I didn't know you went that way." He replied standing up. Valkin turned a little pink in the face backing away from him "That's not what I meant!"

Prae smirked again turning his back to him. "Obviously." He replied walking back over to the dresser and sat down again.

"Is Albel back yet?" Elvy asked standing up.

Valkin shook his head as the maid scurried by him and sat Elvy back down again. "Don't move your not healed yet." She commanded unraveling the bandages around Elvy's head. Valkin walked over to her "Don't worry bout him he'll come back soon." He reassured.

"Pity." Prae muttered.

Valkin closed his eyes gripping the bedpost firmly. Prae looked to the door suddenly narrowing his eyes as the handle turned slowly. "He's here." Prae muttered jumping to his feet. "What?" Valkin cried standing up.

The door swung open revealing a tall man wearing black armor with shoulder length brown hair. "Shit! Why didn't you say something sooner you idiot!" Valkin snapped in Prae's direction. Prae shrugged "Guess I forgot." He replied grabbing a spear from the wall spinning it around a few times.

"FORGOT?"

…………………………………………

Albel sat up slowly his hand on his forehead. The sheets were damp with sweat and twisted in a heap at the end of the bed. "What the hell?" Albel muttered as the lights flickered on blinding him for a moment. Cliff stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face "Good morning!" He called happily. Albel glared at him and flopped back onto his side with his back to Cliff.

"Go away fool before I chop you in two." Albel snapped disappearing beneath the blankets again. Cliff blinked and sighed as Fayt wandered by the doorway. "Hey wait up!" Cliff called running after Fayt. Fayt looked at him groggily. "Hi…" He muttered. "What's the mattered can't wake up either?" Cliff teased poking Fayt.

Albel lay there silently for a moment looking at the floor a small tingling sensation disturbing his shoulder's peace. Albel glared at it then threw the blankets off his body and stood up.

……………………………………...

Fayt yawned entering the control bay where the others were standing. Mirage smiled at him as he entered "Good morning sleepy head." She teased. Fayt smiled "G'morning." He replied. Maria looked over her shoulder form where she sat. Sophia was examining something across the room. "Where's Albel?" Maria asked. Cliff looked agitated and replied "Still in bed. He refuses to get up…. whoa!" Cliff yelled jumping to the side away from Albel's claw.

Albel stood up straight staring at all of them with dead eyes. "Albel what are you doing!" Fayt yelled. Albel said nothing and pulled his sword out leaping at Fayt who unsheathed his just in time to clash with Albel's. Cliff jumped up from the floor and ran towards Albel. Fayt slid backwards a few inches struggling to keep his grip on his sword.

Maria pulled her gun pointing it at Albel "He's gone insane!" She yelled. "No don't shoot him!" Fayt demanded sliding backwards a few more inches. Maria stared at him in shock "Fayt he's trying to kill you!" She cried. "It's not Albel!" Fayt replied loosing his grip on his sword. Cliff jumped forward with Nel at his side.

Albel spun around clawing at both of them. Nel successfully dodged him but Cliff was thrown into one of the chairs. Albel turned back to Fayt who was in Sophia's arms with a devilish smirk.

"Albel what wrong with you!" Fayt cried as Albel took a few steps towards them.

Roger scurried into the room seconds later "Swirling Heat!" He yelled wrapping the yellow whip around Albel's ankles and pulling with all his strength. Albel didn't budge no more then a centimeter. Albel turned to Roger sending a flurry of reddish dragons at him. Roger screamed and hit the deck dodging them. Cliff and Mirage both took the chance and tackled Albel onto the ground.

Albel growled and struggled under both of their weight nearly knocking them off. After a few moments Cliff finally hit Albel on the back of the head. Albel fell limp immediately afterwards. Fayt stood up walking cautiously over to them. "Cliff what do you think is wrong with him?" Mirage asked moving off of Albel. "I think it's that bite on his shoulder… He's been acting funny ever since he got it." Cliff replied also moving off of him.

Roger stood up looking around nervously. Maria returned her gun to its holder. Cliff lifted Albel into his arms gently "Lets get him to the hospital wing for now." Cliff turned walking out of the control room.

…………………………………………………

Albel opened his eyes awakening from a deep sleep. He looked around slowly; he was in a stone chamber covered in red markings on the other side of the room was another door that concealed darkness beyond it. He was curled up above the ground inside a beam of golden light. He felt as if he shouldn't be awake and stood straight landing onto the ground softly.

He stepped off the altar like structure the light disappearing as soon as he was out of it. It took him a while to realize that he could see perfectly, not with on side blurry, he blinked and looked around some more. He put his hand on his eye; the scar from Neka's claws was missing. He smirked and headed towards the doorway. As soon as he reached it he saw something peering at him from the other side. Albel pulled his sword and crouched low to the ground "Who are you?" He demanded his voice echoing through the room.

"Your one of them isn't you?" The voice asked softly. Albel sneered, "Depends on who's asking." He replied still on guard. A small girl emerged through the doorway wearing a torn sundress with black soot all over her. "Then…then you protect me?" She asked nervously. "What do you mean? Why would I do that?" Albel muttered standing up.

"Because there's a angel breaking town…" She replied tears falling down her cheeks. "He…mommy…" She cried running to Albel and wrapping her arms around his leg. Albel looked at her with interest. "An angel huh?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Well then. I'll take care of him." Albel said then ran through the doorway.

The town beyond wasn't very big at all and covered in flames. Several people were running in fear while others had long passed over. And amidst of the chaos stood another man with waist length platinum blonde hair and three jointed wings with his back to him looking at the sky.

The embers danced in front of his dark emerald eyes as he stared at the stars. "Claude! Where are you! Come out so I can finish the job!" He yelled towards the sky.

Albel stared at him in confusion he knew exactly who the man was calling but for the life of him couldn't remember his face and yet for some reason he though of Fayt but he pushed it aside and shook his head then pulled his sword. "Sorry but Claude isn't coming anytime soon." Albel replied.

The angel leered over his shoulder with a smirk. "Well well if it isn't Dias I thought you were taken care of permanently." The angel replied.

"Dias? Who the hell is Dias?" Albel snapped.

……………………………………..

"So…will that stuff help him?"

"It should. I am a master that this ya know. He'll be better as soon as he wakes up"

"Oh really…I never knew."

"That's because I never had a chance to demonstrate it."

"I don't see your sister around."

"She's with Woltar. As soon as she can she'll be in here."

Albel shot up from the soft bedspread breathing heavily. Cliff and Valkin both jumped and stared at him in shock. "What's going on?" Albel snapped jumping out of bed. Cliff looked at Valkin in even bigger shock. Valkin smirked and headed towards the door "Didn't I tell you?"

Albel jumped over the bed catching Valkin just before he left the room. "Where is she?" Albel demanded. Valkin stared at him blankly "Which she? There's quit a lot of them running around here." He replied. Albel shoved him into the wall sneering at him. "You know damn well which she." Albel snapped.

"_She_ is with the old fool in his room." Another man replied.

"There he goes again…" Valkin sighed.

Albel looked to the doorway where his second most nemesis stood. They both stared at each other for a moment before Albel threw a punch at him. Praetorian, who was amazingly caught of guard, was hit in the cheek and knocked into the opposing wall. Prae rubbed his cheek muttering under his breath then looking back at Albel. "What was that for?"

Albel crossed his arms "You know very well what that was for mutation." He replied snobbishly and darted down the hall. Cliff looked from Valkin to Prae then went after Albel. Prae continued to watch Albel walk away. He narrowed his eyes their dark color shifting to red with cat like pupils for a split second then back to normal.

………………………………………

Albel opened the door to Woltar's room noisily looking around. "Woman where are you!" He demanded walking over to the desk. Elvy appeared in the doorway looking a little bit surprised. Albel glared and turned to her.

"Your back." She muttered vacantly.

"No. Your just to clever." Albel replied holding his arms out slightly.

Elvy walked over to him and looked up to his face with a smile "Hi."

Albel stood there still with his arms out still as if waiting for something for as long while before standing straight. "Hi? That's it!" He snapped. Elvy looked away from him and walked over to the doorway to Woltar's bedroom and looked back at him "What were you expecting a kiss?" She asked. Albel sneered and crossed his arms looking agitated.

"I see you already found each other." Fayt laughed, "Is Woltar alright? I heard he got pretty banged up with the last wave."

Elvy looked to her feet sadly "Yeah he's alright. He just fell asleep but with dragon breath here he's probably awake." She replied.

"DRAGON BREATH!" Albel yelled holding his claw out threateningly. Elvy looked over to him with small eyes "See what I mean?" Then headed to the door.

Albel watched her as she went feeling an unnatural feeling around his lower back. Albel stood petrified until he realized what she had done before turning a little pink in the face. "WENCH!" Albel yelled in a rather defeated voice. Fayt looked around nervously and rubbed that back of his head "I'm uhh gonna check on…Woltar…yeah that's it Woltar!" And darted out of the room.

Nel stared at Albel for a moment then smiled slightly "Are you going to take that abuse?" She asked. Albel looked up from his feet with a look of interest "Of course not." He said smugly and glided out of the room after Elvy.

Albel found her sitting in an apple tree outside looking over towards the graveyard. Albel put his hand on his hip as Cliff passed with Valkin whom were chattering fifty miles per hour then walked over to the stump of the tree and leaned against it. "Well since your up there slave get me an apple."

Elvy leered down at him blankly for a moment before looking mischievous and crawled up into the higher branches for a few seconds then returned to her perch handing an apple down to him. Albel smirked and snagged it. Just as he was about to take a bite he noticed something not right. There was a long green worm swaying back and forth in a hypnotizing manner.

Albel muttered and tossed the apple looking back up to Elvy "One that's not infested." He called. Elvy returned to the branches for a long while. Albel leaned against the trunk finding the graveyard with his eyes. Neka was prowling up on the wall that surrounded it after Roger who was looking like a jumper at the other end. Clous was sitting next to Layla on a bench a little farther off while Prae, is ultimate arch nemesis was examining a small girls scrapped arm… the most disturbing site he had ever seen.

A small hard object bounced off his head and onto the ground. Albel glared upward "That's it woman!" He yelled jumping into the tree. Prae finished healing the girl's arm and shooed her away before looking over to the tree. Albel was tossed from its branches onto the grass he laid there for a moment before yelling something and returning to the branches. Elvy was tossed out next though she landed on her feet and jumped back into the tree and so on so forth etcetera etcetera.

Prae wandered over in a sort of swaying manner (Or in other words a crazy person) and looked up at the tree just as both of them fell from the branch they were standing on right in front of him. Albel muttered agitatedly and sat up making eye contact with his enemy. Prae tilted his head to the side blankly "Get a room." He whispered. Albel glared "What did you say fool?" He growled threateningly and pulled the Crimson Scourge.

Elvy grabbed his ankle and pulled him back to the ground next to her. "What wench!" Albel snapped. "Did it ever occur to you he wants you to fight with him?" She asked. "What are you implying?" Albel asked his anger level rising. Elvy blinked and put her hand on her forehead "Men…always taking things the wrong way…" She sighed.

"Oh really. How about I slice that pretty little outfit off you. I bet you look nice underneath- GAH!" Albel fell onto his back. Elvy stood over his cracking her knuckles. "You want to run that past me again Nox?"

Prae sighed turning away from them looking rather homesick. Several whispers echoed into his ears. Prae covered his eyes with his hand his wings drooping downward. The whispers slowly became words with an accent in them, Prae looked up to the sky with interest at the white feathery clouds moving sluggishly but the now blood red sky.

"Gabriel…" Prae recited

Albel and Elvy both stopped fighting and looked at him. "What was that fool?" Albel demanded giving him an icy look. Prae blinked and glared at him his eyes shifting back to the small red catlike eyes again for a second. "Try none of your business?" He replied. "Heh well it's about to be." Albel snapped pulling the Crimson Scourge swinging it around a few times.

Fayt came running up to Prae looking a tad bit nervous. He whispered something into his ear and lead Prae away with him. "Gabriel…" Albel muttered, "Why dose that sound so familiar?" Albel added turning back to Elvy.

"You know anyone by that name?" Albel asked.

Elvy shook her head "No…but I feel like I do…"  
………………………………………………

Wow it took be forever to get this chapter up hehehehe I blame Kingdom Hearts and Advent Children. But anyway have I confuseld everybody yet? Sorry bout the wait I know your going to kill me. Reviews please and the next chapter Luther will make appear magically soon glomp's Riku


End file.
